Who am I?
by Selenes Song
Summary: Cassandra was abandoned at birth. Her real parents wanted nothing to do with her. Now in her sixth year at Hogwarts, she finds out she’s adopted and wants nothing more than to find her real parents. Real summary inside.
1. Prologue: Abandoned

Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K.R's awesome Harry Potter characters/ settings/ anything else…. Well, maybe I did make up a few people, but they aren't the greatest.

**Prologue: Abandoned**

The park was silent, save for a baby's soft whimper. Darkness filled the street around it, giving it a look of neglect. A faint fig hovered in the air.

An elegant couple sat on a park bench with their crying baby. The wife, who was wrapped up in a long black cloak, whispered harshly to the baby, "Shut up you little brat!"

"Now, now Bellatrix. Is that any way to talk to it?" the man next to her asked his wife.

"Can you get it to shut up?" She stroked her long, curly black hair with her free hand.

"I most certainly can." The man drew something out of his robes. It was his wand. He smiled wickedly and muttered a silencing curse on the baby. Then he slapped it hard.

The baby shook as if it was crying, but it didn't make a sound.

"I didn't even think to use magic." said his wife.

Both parents laughed.

"Oh, Rodolphus, you have such a way with children." Bellatrix sneered.

"It's all your bloody fault we have one to begin with." Rodolphus complained.

"You git! In case you've forgotten about Sex Ed, it takes two to make a baby."

He shook his head in disgust. Then he looked back at his black haired wife. "Why are we here anyway?"

"You forgot already? How many times do I have to tell you?" He shrugged. "We don't want a baby, right?" He nodded. "So we're waiting for someone to come to this damn park so we can leave this cursed encumbrance here."

"Sounds like a perfect plan." He kissed he lips softly.

They broke apart right as their left arms began to sear with pain.

"He summons!" Bellatrix gasped through the pain. "Just leave the baby. Someone is bound to come get her—er—I mean 'it'."

Rodolphus nodded as Bellatrix carefully set down the baby on the bench and wrapped it in a cloak.

"Shall we be going Mrs. Lestrange?" He offered his elbow.

She looked sadly at the baby one last time before taking her husbands arm.

Together they walked into the shades of night.

About ten minutes later, a thicker fog settle in as a clock chimed eleven.

A woman walked alone past the bench. She had curly red hair cascading down her back and starling green eyes. She wore a sad look on her face. She was a newlywed but had found out that she was barren. She wanted nothing more in the world than to have her own child, preferably a daughter.

A soft sob made her stop and turn around. The sound was coming from the bench she just passed. She walked back and stared at the little bundle lying on the seat.

It moved then whimpered. The silencing charm was wearing off.

She lifted up a fold of cloth, uncertain of what she would find, bit her lip. The cloth was damp.

To her surprise, it was a baby.

It started to cry.

"Oh, you sweet thing. There, there, Eve's going to make it all better." she said as picked up the baby. It stopped crying. "Where are your parents, honey?

The baby sneezed in reply.

"Tsk, tsk. You sound like you're getting a cold. Better get you inside now and ask questions later." She pulled out her wand and dried the wrap around the baby with a drying spell. Then the woman, Eve, walked away, not knowing she would be raising this child, silently towards her home.

**A/N: Tee hee. What do ya think? Bad? Good? So bad that you don't even think it's worthy to review? All the same, please review and I will grant you a piece of oxygen and a cookie. That is, if I can fit it into the computer… **


	2. The Letter

Disclaim to Fame: Anything that is not mine is not mine.

**Chapter One: The Letter**

She sat in a tree on the edge of a forest gazing at the stars under the August sky. Her face was pale under the moonlight and her long, curly black hair draped from her head like a hooded cloak.

She smiled as she caught sight of an owl flying towards her.

"Hello Sharmaine. What news do you bring from the Wizarding World?"

The owl, Sharmaine, hooted in reply and landed softly on a branch next to her owner. Sharmaine dropped a letter in her mistress's lap.

"What's this?" The girl turned the letter over with furrowed brows. As she caught sight of the familiar Hogwarts seal, she smiled. "Is it that time again?"

Sharmaine hooted again and flew away for her night hunt.

The young woman held the letter close to her chest and sighed happily. "I can't wait to go back. Things here have been hell."

Just as she said that, a voice called from below. "Cassandra? Do you have any idea what time it is? It's two in the morning! What are you doing up there? Come down right now!"

The girl, Cassandra, looked down to find her older brother, Brett, standing underneath the tree with his arms crossed across his chest.

"What do you want Brett?" Cassandra whined.

"Come down before Mum sees you."

"She's asleep like you should be too."

"And you too?"

"Oh," He caught her there. "Well, I was thinking. You know how much I love the night."

"I do, but come on down. I think I might've woken Arabella or Dawn when I was coming to get up."

"Fine," Cassandra rolled her gray eyes and climbed down the tree. She took a good look at her brother. He was tall, black haired and gray eyes. His features were perfect; his nose was just right and his mouth flawless. He was, dare she say, handsome.

"Let's go." Brett started walking back towards the house, which was a quarter mile away.

She stood dumbstruck for a minute then shook her head. "Wait!" She ran to catch up to him but he ran faster. She almost caught up to him but then he would find some speed. He wouldn't let a sixteen year old beat him. Not when he was twenty two. Besides, what would happen in his friends found out? She shook the thought away and sped faster.

When they reached the house, the kitchen light was on.

"I think we're in trouble." Brett ran his fingers through his hair.

_For twenty two, he's still pretty daft._ Cassandra thought to herself. Then out loud, "Let's get our lashings over with."

They pushed the door open together and gasped. They walked inside with their jaws on the floor.

Dawn, an auburn haired girl with blazing green eyes, was sitting at the eight person table knitting a scarf with pink and purple yearn.

"Dawn? What are you doing?" Brett asked, still gaping.

"Knitting you dolt. What else does it look like?" Dawn narrowed her emerald eyes.

Brett and Cassandra stared at each other in shock.

Dawn, their feisty little eleven year old cousin, who would on wear black, was knitting. With pink and purple yarn! It was hysterical!

"Er, why are you knitting?" Cassandra asked while twirling a piece of hair.

"It's for Odette. She begged me to knit her one after she caught me making a black one for myself." She gave a mischievous glare at her cousins. "Then I put a dissected snake parts in her pretty white-blonde ringlets. You should've heard her scream."

"You didn't!" Cassandra gasped in horror. She wasn't afraid of anything, well, except for snakes.

"No, but I wanted to." Dawn hung her head sadly.

Brett yawned suddenly.

Dawn dropped her knitting. She grabbed her nose and waved her hand about her face. The she started to gag.

"What's wrong?" Cassandra asked wide eyed.

She stopped gagging and pointed a finger at Brett. "His breath could kill a heard of buffalo."

Cassandra giggled.

"If I kill her now, would it be murder or charity?" Brett stroked her chin.

"Hey!" Dawn crossed her arms and stuck out her pierced tongue.

"What's the matter little dear? Can't come up with a come back?" Brett teased.

"I can come up with one you little, arrogant piece of—!"

"What's going on down there?" a voice called from upstairs.

The cousins could hear someone thundering down the stairs.

"We are in t-r-o-u-b-l-e." Brett muttered.

"Thanks for the spelling lesson." Dawn grumbled.

"Shhh!" Cassandra put a finger to her lips.

The door opened and in walked a medium height woman with flaming red hair. She wore a bath robe with enchanted kittens on it. The kittens were playing and prancing about. Brett had got it for her in his fifth year, about six years ago.

"What's going on down here?" she repeated.

"Er, nothing, Auntie Eve." Dawn said quickly.

The others nodded and echoed, "Yeah, nothing."

Eve eyeballed Dawn's knitting, but didn't say anything. Then she turned her attention to Cassandra's hair.

"Cassandra, you have leaves in your hair. Were you out in the forest again?" Eve pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"Maybe." Cassandra looked at her shoes.

"How many times have I told you not to leave the house at night? Especially to go into the forest! Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"It's technically morning. It's 2:57."

"Don't you talk back to me young lady! I should have you grounded!"

"Let's get out of here before she brings out the chainsaws." Brett muttered into Dawn's ear.

Dawn nodded and they silently crept towards the door.

"Oh no you don't young man! Where were you? Even if you don't live here anymore and you're only staying for a month, I'm still able to punish you."

"Of course." Now it was Brett's turn to look at his feet.

"I shall be leaving now. I can see this conversation has nothing to do with me. Night!" Dawn said quickly as she sped up the stairs to the room she shared with Cassandra.

Eve watched her go then turned to the two that were left. "Now that she's gone I have something to say to you." She bit her lip. "I received only two Hogwarts letters this year and they were Dawn's and Milo's." Milo was the youngest son. He was thirteen.

"Dawn's?" Brett scratched his head.

"She's going to be a first year you dummy! Go on Mum." Cassandra said.

"Right-o. Anyway, Cassandra, I didn't get yours. Have you been kicked out? I surly would've heard. Oh dear! This is terrible."

"Chillax Mum. I have the letter right here…" Cassandra searched for the letter on her being but only found her wand. "Oops…"

"Did you lose it? You're such an idiot." Brett muttered so only Cassandra could hear.

"Never mind." She raised her wand. "_Accio Hogwarts letter_."

Suddenly her letter flew from under the door and landed softly in Cassandra's hand.

Cassandra smiled. "See? It's here."

"Very well." Eve uncrossed her arms. "I want you both in bed right now. Scoot!"

The two obeyed and hurried up the stairs. Together the chorused a round on goodnights until Eve was out of view.

Brett turned to her, "So Cassie—,"

"Call me Cassie again and you get your wand up your ass. That's a promise." Cassandra snarled.

Brett ignored her. "So Cassie—,"

"I warned you!" Cassandra whispered a spell that made Brett's wand head straight for his ass.

He gave a faint squeak and ran towards the room that he shared with Milo, the fourth youngest in the family. The youngest was Arabella, who was four and had straight brown hair and washed out blue eyes. Next came Odette, who was seven and had white-blonde curls and sapphire eyes. After Odette came Dawn, who was eleven. After that came Milo, who was thirteen and had brown hair, brown eyes and brown rimmed glasses. Second to oldest came Cassandra, who was sixteen. Oldest was Brett, who was twenty two, was an Auror for the Ministry of magic and only got to come home for a few times during the school year.

"Cassandra!" Brett whispered through the closed door. "Take the damn curse off!"

"As you wish." She did a counter curse on the wand that was poking at the door, trying to get up Brett's butt. Then the wand dropped on the ground. She walked away towards her room.

When she got inside, she pulled off her clothes and slipped into a silk nightgown. Dawn was sound asleep in a bed on the other side of the room, so Cassandra pulled out her diary and wrote about the event of the day, which were few. It was her habit to write every night before she went to sleep.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a perfectly normal day. I recived my Hogwarts letter today. Mum thought I was expelled because my letter didn't come with Dawn's letter (yes, she can go to Hogwarts now. Whoopee). I go it when I was in the forest in the tree I like so much. Sharmaine came and gave it to me. _

_Now that I think about it, something strange _did _happen today. I found out Dawn can knit! Not only that but she was knitting a pink and purple scarf! She said it was for Odette, but I think she's found a true girl inside her tough skin. I sometime think she's not my cousin. It's actually strange; none of us kids look alike. Brett and I look pretty close but if you knew us, well, you would know we're not. No one looks like Odette. Arabella and Milo look somewhat alike. Dawn looks a lot like Mum though. But there's a problem, she's my cousin._

_Oh well, I'll worry about family matters later._

_-Cassandra Sanderson- _

Cassandra put her diary away under her pillow and fell asleep.

The sun was shining. The birds were singing. It was a crystal clear day; the perfect day.

At least it was before Cassandra got out of bed.

"Cassthandwa! I needs helps." little Arabella cried as she barged into the room.

"Five more minutes Mum." Cassandra ignored her little sister and rolled over in bed.

"No! Now!" Arabella ran over to the bed, jumped on it and pushed Cassandra out of bed. Cassandra fell with a loud_ thunk_.

"Oooo," she moaned.

"Helps meeths." Arabella said with her lisp.

"What do you want Bella? It's only 8:14."

"Wmummy saids tho geths you. And I need helps. I can'th thies my shooes." Arabella pointed to her feet the hopped off the bed.

"Er, Bella, you're not wearing any shoes."

"I knows thaths! I needs you tho thies thems fors mees. They're ins my wroom." Arabella scurried out and Cassandra got up to follow. She sighed and shook her head. Sometimes she understood her sister, but other times she couldn't. She pronounced to as tho and she said most of her T sounds with a TH.

Cassandra shook her head as she walked into the room Odette and Arabella shared.

Suddenly out of nowhere came some green smoke. Then something clasped around Cassandra's body like a rope. She couldn't move. She heard a whisper and suddenly her hair was streaked with pink. "BRETT!"

Brett appeared through the smoke. "How did you know it was me?"

"Let's see, Dad and Mum wouldn't do anything like this. Arabella and Odette don't know any magic. Dawn knows some but only really basic stuff. Milo's too absorbed in his books. I certainly wouldn't do this to myself so that leaves only you."

"You figured it out that quickly?" Brett scratched his head with his wand.

"You know, for an Auror, you're pretty daft."

Arabella appeared through the fading smoke. "Wmummy said snots tho use bads laguwage."

"I'm sorry Bella, but how did you get mixed up in all of this?" Cassandra gave the veil eye to Brett who stood twirling his thumbs.

"Bretths saids thaths I would geths some candies for getthings you to come in heres."

"Did you know you lied to me?" Arabella hung her head sadly.

"She technically didn't lie. She really can't tie her own shoes and she does need help doing it; just not at this moment in time." Brett said easily.

"You're teaching a sweet little girl bad things." Cassandra accused. Then she turned to Arabella. "What else did you lie about?"

"Nothing elses. Wmummy does needs you." Arabella skipped out of the room.

"I guess I should see what she needs. And you better clean up this mess." Cassandra left the room.

As she made her way downstairs she tripped on the first step, tumbled down the rest of the steps, landed on her arm funny, let out a waterfall of colorful words and slipped and she tried to get up again.

That was before she even made it to the kitchen.

"Cassandra, what in the name of Merlin did you do to your hair?" Eve stood in shock as she fingered Cassandra's hair.

"I, er, umm…"

"How many times did I tell you, you couldn't dye your hair?"

"Er…"

"You're grounded."

"But I…"

"No buts from you missy." She took out her wand and changed the color of Cassandra's hair back to normal. "That's better.'

"What did you want Mum?"

"I wanted to tell you that we are going to go to Diagon Alley today to get your school supplies. Well, yours and Milo's and Dawn's, that is."

Cassandra nodded.

"Now hurry up. Dawn and Milo are already ready. Hurry."

Cassandra nodded and started to walk away. She tripped and bruised her elbow. Something told her that this month was cursed.

They left the house at 9:30. They reached Diagon Alley shortly afterward.

Eve took Milo and Dawn to get their supplies while Cassandra left them to find her own. She was surprised to find so many people she didn't know. Then again, this was the day some shops had sales for first years.

Cassandra walked into the quill shop and started examining the new styles of quills.

"Cassandra? Can it really be you?" Cassandra whirled around to find a brown haired, purple eyed girl waving to her. It was Helena Rye, her best friend since their first year.

"Helena! Oh Merlin am I glad to see you." The two girls embraced and shared their stories about how their summers had been.

The two witches finished their school shopping and decided to go find some new robes.

"I think you should get a dark blue. It would accent your eyes perfectly. I will get a violet one or an emerald— Hey! Is that Hermione?"

Cassandra looked over to find a bushy brown haired girl walked towards them.

"Mione!" The girls ran and wrapped each other in a three person hug.

"How have you been guys? It seems like forever since we talked last." Hermione smiled at the other two.

It was true, they hadn't talked in forever. Fifth year was a very depressing year for everyone and it kind of shook their friendship apart. They drifted away from each other but this year they were determined to try harder.

"Fine. You?" Helena replied.

"Fine."

"I hear there's a new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." Hermione said.

"I heard about that. Rumor has it that it's a woman. Can you believe it?"

Before anyone could answer a voice rang out, "Cassandra! Let's go." Eve walked into the shop and looked at the girls. "Hello girls, nice to see you again."

"Hello Mrs. Sanderson." The two girls chorused.

Eve turned her attention back to Cassandra. "Pay for that robe and we need to be going. I left the other kids at a candy shop. I'm afraid of the consequences. Goodbye girls."

"Goodbye Mrs. Sanderson." The girls chorused again.

"Bye bye Cassandra." Hermione gave her a tight squeeze.

"Yeah, bye." Helena drew Cassandra in a great bear hug.

Cassandra waved goodbye and paid for the robes. She and Eve silently gathered the other two and went home.

A few weeks passed and it was the night before Cassandra was to leave for Hogwarts. It was a cold, rainy night. The lights in the house would flicker on and off. The Sanderson family had electricity because they lived in the Muggle world, even though they were wizards and witches, and had to act as normal as possible. They lived near the edge of a forest that was "haunted" so no one dared to visit them.

Cassandra was sitting in a window sill in her room, staring out into the black sky.

"Do you think it will be like this tomorrow?" Dawn asked as she closed the lid to her packed trunk.

"Maybe." Cassandra replied shortly.

Dawn sighed and walked out of the room.

A few minutes later Eve walked in.

"Cassandra Ivy,"

Uh oh. This was not going to be a pretty conversation. Eve never used her full name. Only when she was in serious trouble.

"Whatever it was, it was all Brett's fault. I had nothing to do with it."

"I didn't accuse you of anything."

"In that case, go on."

"You know how our family doesn't look alike?"

"Sure we do. Just not always."

"No, we don't. Dawn looks like me because she is my niece. You are…"

"If you're going to tell me that I was a fault of your treason against Father. I don't want to hear about it."

"It's not that. In fact I have to tell you something. Something very important."

"Ok, tell me."

"Cassandra Ivy…"

Again with the Cassandra Ivy! Why was cursed with such a strange name? Well, it was better than Helena Antoinette Rye.

"Yes Mum?"

"Cassandra Ivy…"

What Cassandra heard next made her scream.

**A/N: Did I leave you with a cliff hanger? I'm sorry, really. This chapter was about Cassandra's family. You'll be seeing a lot of Dawn but not a lot of the other member of the family. But I do really like Brett…**

**Please review!**

**I'd like to thank my wonderful reviewers.**

**Saxifrage: I solemnly swear in the name of Jimmy and all things loofaful that I will try to stay with the summary.**

**My anonymous person JLM, but I really know who you are (Ooo scary!): Their arm hurts because of the Dark Mark. You should really read Harry Potter. I bet your sister has…**

**Trojan Cheese: Need you tell me….?**

**Tamgtoure, another anonymous person: Thank you, thank you. And yes they are. I hope this chapter explained. **

**Now for all you readers: click that purple/blue/gray box below and review!**


	3. Ah, The Bittersweet Truth

**A/N: I am having writer's block on My Two Selves so I will be working on this one a lot!**

**Disclaimer: The funny policeman thing, the movie theater and the watch are not mine. I got them from a friend's AIM profile (JML). I also don't own any of J.K.R.'s stuff. Sad, I know… **

**Chapter Two: Ah, the Bittersweet Truth**

Cassandra kept on screaming.

"Shhh! Dear, you'll wake up Arabella!" Eve put a finger to her lips.

"YOU TELL ME TO BE QUIET WHEN YOU'VE JUST TOLD ME THE WORST NEWS POSSIBLE? I CAN'T BEVLIEVE YOU!"

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you for a long time but your father and I decided it was best to wait until you were sixteen. Well, not just you, all the kids."

"I don't wish to speak to you anymore Mother." Cassandra said bitterly.

Eve sighed sadly and walked out the room, closing the door behind her.

Cassandra paced the room and rubbed her temples. "What the hell am I going to do?"

Just then the door opened and Dawn stepped through the frame. "Try packing your trunk. We're leaving bright and early tomorrow."

"For once I will follow your suggestion. I'm in such a pissy mood I don't care."

"I don't know if I should feel proud or scared."

"Scared. Now can you leave me alone to pack?"

"Sure, but what was all the yelling about?"

Cassandra looked away from her. "It was nothing. Now leave."

Dawn sighed and left in a huff.

Now it was Cassandra's turn to sigh. So much had happened in the last ten minutes. It was unbearable!

Cassandra flopped on her bed and found her diary from under her pillow. She took a Muggle pen and started writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe my life! It's all discombobulated! It's going down the drain! It's gone! _

_What happened today was the cause of my death (though I'm not really dead; it just feels like it!). Mum, or should I say Eve, has told me the truth. The reason why none of my family looks alike is_

"Are you packing?" Dawn's voice called from downstairs.

"Yes. I'm very busy. Stop bothering me!" Cassandra slammed her diary shut and rolled off her bed. She landed with a thunk on the floor.

"Ouch. I'm so smart," she muttered as she got up and dusted herself off. She looked about her room.

It was split into two sides. One side was black, Dawn's side, and the other side was a moonlit forest, Cassandra's side. Dawn's side was plain except for a poster from the musical _Into the Woods. _ Dawn was obsessed with musicals. She had a bookcase filled with soundtracks and books about musicals. Everything else was black or a deep, dark red.

Cassandra's side was an enchanted forest that actually changed colors with the seasons. It occasionally got animals in it too. It was never the same twice, except it was always night. She had oak furniture and a plain Muggle bedspread. She had a bookcase packed with fantasy books, adventure books, mystery books, school books and photo albums.

Cassandra levitated her trunk over to herself and opened it. She packed her school supplies and other necessities. She went to her closet and got out an elegant, black silk cloak and placed it in the trunk. She didn't know where or when she got the cloak. All she knew is that it was old and she had it forever. The last thing she packed in her trunk was her diary.

"Phew!" she said as she closed the lid and wiped sweat off her brow. The walked over to the window and opened it. Then she got Sharmaine's cage and opened the door. Sharmaine, when she got back from her night hunt, would go into the cage. It was a yearly ritual. Sharmaine only went into her cage when it was time to go to or to leave Hogwarts.

Suddenly Dawn came running into the room. "Cass, I'm scared." She flung herself into Cassandra's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"Auntie Eve got me a new owl." She pointed to the door where a snowy owl was caged. "And she said to write to her a lot. Then it dawned on me that I would be going away for a whole year!"

"Don't be silly. Milo and I do it all the time. Trust me, when you get there, you'll never want to leave."

"Why?" Dawn asked, unconvinced.

"It becomes you home."

"But I live here."

"Just trust me."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not an answer! Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I'm older and you're acting like Arabella. Now stop."

Dawn let go of Cassandra and stood shaking before her. "I'm still scared."

"You'll be back for Christmas break and Easter break."

Dawn smiled. "Is that all?"

"Yes, but you won't want to leave."

"Ok."

"What did you name your owl?"

"Her name is Aldara. It's Greek for 'winged gift'."

"I see her name suits her. She's a bird and she's a gift. I like it."

"Thanks."

"Now get ready for bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Ok."

Cassandra smiled as Dawn climbed into her nightshirt and got into bed. Aldara was still in the doorway but she didn't worry about her.

Everything was going to be fine, except for that one thing.

"Come on!" Cassandra tugged on Dawn's black shirt. "We're going to be late."

They were at the London train station trying to make their way through the crowd to platform 9 ¾.

Cassandra shoved her trolley at people's heals to get them to move. If they didn't move she would shout things like, "Get out of my way you lazy old hag!" or "This isn't the line convention!" or "I think I just saw a snail speed by." Or even better "Get the bloody hell out of my way you damn sons and daughters of bitches."

Dawn, who was right behind Cassandra, tired not to pay attention to her cousin's calls. Poor Milo was still lost in the crowd.

Finally the got to the spot between platforms 9 and 10.

"You know what to do?" Cassandra asked Dawn.

"Yes, I've seen you and Milo do it lots of times."

"Ok, get running."

Dawn nodded. She got a running start and disappeared through the wall. Cassandra ran right after her.

Once inside Cassandra was attacked by Helena and her vice like hugs. "I missed you! Come on, I got us a compartment. Oh, hi Dawn. Is it ok if I steal your cousin for awhile?"

"Sure."

"Great. Anyways Cassandra, I saw this really hot guy…"

Cassandra and Helena walked off leaving Dawn alone to find her way in the train. She sighed and walked with her head bent.

"Ouch!" she said as she bumped into something. She fell with a hard thump to the floor. She looked up and saw a cute boy with flaming red hair and freckles over the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The boy said.

"It...it's fine," Dawn stumbled as she tried to get up.

"Let me help you, kid." He reached down for her hand.

She stared at his hand for a moment before clasping it. It was warm, but not too warm. It felt right…

He tugged her up and smiled, showing all of his perfectly straight, white teeth. "All right. Say, what's your name?"

Still holding his hand, she replied, "S...s...Sanderson. I...I mean, Dawn Sanderson."

He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Dawn Sanderson. My name's Ron Weasley."

"Ron Weasley? Aren't you one of Cassandra's friends?"

"Sort of. Are you her sister? You look nothing alike."

"I know. She's my cousin." Dawn said with more confidence.

"Nice. Listen kid, you should probably find a compartment. I would offer you to sit with Harry, Hermione and me, but you know us sixth years. We don't want to be seen with first years. Of course there are exceptions…"

"Then why are you speaking to me?"

"I'm not like most sixth years."

Somewhere came the shout of, "All aboard?" and then the train started moving.

"Guess I better help you find a compartment now."

"Sure." Dawn looked down at her hand, which was still holding his, and flushed with color. She let go as her heart beat rapidly.

Ron ruffled his hair and laughed, embarrassed. Then he turned around as someone called his name.

"Hey Harry, mate." Dawn looked pass Ron to see a black haired boy with glasses covering handsome green eyes standing halfway out of a compartment.

"Stop flirting with younger students and get your arse inside. Mione's got news about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She says it's a girl."

"Be there in a sec, mate."

Harry shrugged and went inside.

Ron turned back to Dawn and looked her in the eyes. "I'll help you find a compartment now."

Dawn smiled as shivers were sent up her back. "Ok."

They walked until they came to a compartment with the door open. They peeked inside and saw only one person. She was sitting to the seat closet to the wall reading a book called _Crown Duel _by Sherwood Smith. She had black hair that was pulled into French braids that fell to her waist.

Ron pushed Dawn inside and whispered in her ear, "I'll leave you two to get acquainted." He left, but not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Dawn sat down, nervously, across from the girl. "Er, hi. Can I sit here?"

The girl looked up from her book and fixed her blue eyes on Dawn. "Hi, and yes you can. It seems everyone else has already got a friend that they know, except me."

"I guess we're in the same boat. Or, compartment."

They laughed quietly.

"My name's Dawn Sanderson."

"Callia Polyxena."

"Interesting name."

"I'm ¾ Greek and my name is Greek. It means 'beautiful voice'."

"Do you sing?"

"A little bit." Callia lowered her eyes modestly.

"That's nice."

Silence. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"So…" Dawn said finally, breaking the awkward pall.

"So, you nervous. About Hogwarts, I mean."

"A little. You?"

"Ditto."

"What do you like to do?"

"Read and sing. You?"

"I like to write poetry." What was up with that? She just told a complete stranger her passion.

"Neat."

"Yeah."

"So what do you think of…?"

The girls soon became fast friends but they didn't know that fate would tear them apart.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cassandra was sitting talking to Helena when Harry walked in.

"Mind if I join you two lovely ladies? Ron and Hermione went off to do Prefect duties."

"Not at all." Cassandra replied.

"Have a seat." Helena said as she pat the seat next to her.

"Thanks." He sat down.

"I was trying to explain to Helena what a movie theater was."

"I just don't get it." Helena lived in the Wizarding World unlike Harry and Cassandra.

"It's ok. A lot of wizards and witches don't get things from the Muggle World." Harry said. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "So why were you telling her this?"

"I went to the movies with Dawn over the summer and she kept asking me if I saw that part. I felt like saying to her, "No you arse head. I paid nine dollars to get in here so I could just stare at the frigging ceiling. What did you come here for?" Of course Brett was sitting next to me so I couldn't say anything."

They all burst into laughter.

"And then we went shopping. Dawn kept pointing to her wrist while asking for the time. I was like "I know where my watch is, where the hell is yours? Do I point to my crotch when I ask where the bathroom is?" Brett, of course, pulled his brotherly act and scolded me for using the word hell. Then I told him where to go. He got made but it was worth it. His face was priceless."

They were all laughing to hard they were close to tears.

Cassandra continued her story, "Then on the way home, we went in a car—"

"What's a car?" Helena asked.

"—and we got pulled over by the cops. The policeman asked if we knew how fast we were going. I was thinking to myself, "You should know asshole; you were the ones who pulled us over." Then we finally got home and Milo had just finished repairing a book and he was like, "There, new and improved." I asked him, "Which is it? If it's new, then there has never been anything before it. If it is an improvement, then there must have been something before it." Then, of course, Milo got mad and started yelling and me. Mum came in and grounded me for the rest of the night. But I later snuck out to the forest until Brett caught me. Then the funniest thing happened. When we got back to the house, we found Dawn knitting! With pink and purple yarn!"

"Dawn kitting?" Harry burst into laughing tears.

"With pink and purple?" Helena wiped a tear.

"This is too rich!"

"You can't tell anyone though. Dawn would surely bit my arse off." Cassandra said solemnly.

The other two stopped laughing. "Yeah she would."

Cassandra looked at them sadly. "Since we are all one a serious note now, I want to tell you something. You see, I just found out the truth about myself. I'm—"

"Hiya!" Ron said as he opened the door. "Just making rounds and wanted to tell you lot to get changed. We're almost there." Then he left.

"Bye Harry." The girls chorused.

"Bye Helena. Bye Cassandra. I'll be back in about ten minutes." He left too.

The girls quickly changed and soon Harry was back. Before anymore words could be exchanged between them, the train stopped.

"We're here!" students shouted from every corner of the train.

Cassandra looked out the window and muttered to herself. "My only home. I just can't see them again. Not after I found out."

The students (minus the first years) got into the carriages and slowly made their way to the castle.

Cassandra was sitting with Hermione, Helena, Harry and Ron. They were talking about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Cassandra was half heartedly listening because she was thinking about what Eve had told her last night.

"Cassandra? Hello? Anyone home?" Helena knocked on her head until it hurt.

"Ouch! Yes, I'm here. I was just thinking."

"Knot for your thoughts?" Harry asked.

"I have bad news. Eve—er—Mum told me last night."

"Well, what is it? Spit it out." Ron said impatiently.

Cassandra spit out the gum she had been chewing.

"Very cute," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Really, what is it?" Harry asked.

Cassandra looked each one of her friends in the eye. She was nervous to tell them. How would they treat her after she told them? Would her life ever be the same? Cassandra shook her head as if to shake away her second thoughts.

"Cat got your tongue?" Helena shook her slightly.

"Sorry, I just—I don't know. I don't know if I should tell you lot."

"You can tell us anything." Harry said cheerfully.

"Trust us." Hermione said.

Cassandra smiled slightly as she shuddered away. "You guys sound like I'm going to be taken to Azkaban or something. Then you are trying to persuade me to drink some "water" even though it is really snake venom and I shall die right away."

"Stop straying from the subject. What's up?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her cool.

"You see, I…I…I…am," Cassandra took a deep breath. "Adopted."

**A/N: Finally! The truth gets out! How are her friends to respond to this? Find out next chapter along with the sorting of the Houses! Which one will Dawn wind up in?**

**I would like to say that I kinda liked this chapter. **

**And I would like to say: Happy Easter! Don't get fat off chocolate bunnies and peeps! Caution: Don't eat the shell of the colored eggs…**

**Please hit that colored box below and REVIEW! Please.**

**Have a safe and happy Easter!**

**REVIEW! **


	4. Houses of a Sort

**A/N: I hope you had an awesome Easter! Make sure you review!**

**Disclaim to Fame: I don't own anything that J.K.R. does. If I did, I would be rich, married and have kids. But sadly, I am just a lonely person in such a lonely world. So, after you read, please review so I won't feel lonely! **

**Chapter Four: Houses of a Sort**

Cassandra's friend stared at her for some time. She bit her lip, holding back tears. "Please say something."

"Cassandra! I am so sorry!" Helena wrapped her in a deathly hug.

"That's horrible news." Hermione, too, hugged her until she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"That sucks." Harry said sadly.

"Yeah, bloody hell! Who'd thought? Except for the fact that none of you look alike. Well, maybe you and Brett do…" Ron looked and then started laughing. "I would give you one of those hugs but it looks like you're all hugged out."

Hermione and Helena let go and smiled sheepishly.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Cassandra asked disconsolately.

"Do about it? What do you want us to do?" Harry asked the miserable girl.

"You mean you aren't going to dump me for someone who has a family because you're too good for me?"

"Merlin's beard! Why would we do that?" Ron asked, wide eyed.

"Cassandra, we've been friends since first year. I thought you knew me better." Helena said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Yeah, we've," Hermione pointed to Ron, Harry and herself. "Have only known you since fourth year, but I thought you thought of us better." She, too, sounded hurt.

"Oh you guys, I'm sorry. I'm just in an emotional part of my life right now." Cassandra said softly.

"What, PMS?" Ron asked, jokingly.

The three girls shot him a scornful look that would make Lord Voldemort himself shudder.

"Ron, you bloody bastard! Shut the hell up!" Helena barked.

"Hey," Ron said as he put a hand over his heart. "That hurt."

"Ron, mate, she's right." Harry said, shrugging.

Ron shot daggers at Harry. Then to Helena, "Since when do you cuss?"

"Since my bloody damn bitch of a mother got herself pregnant again! She's only been seeing this guy for two months. And guess what? She's two damn months pregnant! You'd think she'd learn after having me," She started to tick off her siblings on her fingers. "Zora, Linette, Kora, Ace, Gisella, Griffin and Sherwood. But no! She's a crazy sex machine! That's all she ever does! She just had Griffin and Sherwood (twins) and she can't take care of them. Guess who gets put in charge? ME! And when I go away to school she has to hire someone, which we can't afford, and spends my flipping summer savings from working as a waitress at that cheesy joint in Diagon Alley. At least I managed to steal some of my own money to buy new robes and bras…" Harry and Ron looked up. "…but you didn't need to know that."

"Sorry to hear that." Hermione said sadly.

Cassandra shook her head sorrowfully. "What happened to Prince?"

Helena's eyes filled with tears. "He died."

Ron, Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of question. "Prince?"

"He was the closest to Helena in age. In fact, he would be going to Hogwarts this year too. He died of a stupid Muggle disease called Cancer."

"That sucks." Ron sighed.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Helena whispered loudly, but it was more like scream.

Suddenly the carriage jerked to a stop.

"We're home at last." Cassandra said as she caught sight of the castle.

They got out and walked slowly, taking in the beautiful site, to the Great Hall along with the other second through seventh years.

The fivesome sat down at their table, Gryffindor, and waited for the first years to walk in.

"What house do you think Dawn will be in?" Cassandra asked Helena, who was sitting next to her on her right. Harry was sitting on her left. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them.

"Hufflepuff," Helena replied shortly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. You asked me a question and I answered." Helena said while shaking her brown hair.

"Hey look over there. It's the first years." Harry pointed to the Entrance Hall where the first years stood nervously. Professor McGonagall was in the front looking more tired than usual.

"Remember our first year?" Hermione leaned over to Helena and Cassandra.

"Besides Harry's adventure, no." the two girls answer.

"Welcome back, returning students. And welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizarding, first years."

All eyes turned to the Headmaster as he made his usual welcome back speech. Then he went on to explain about the rules and points. Then he explained about the four Houses. As he concluded his speech, the Sorting Hat was brought out.

McGonagall set it on a three legged stool in the large space between the Head table and the House tables. The Sorting Hat began to sing its new song. When it was finished, the Great Hall erupted in applause.

Then she took a roll of parchment and began to read off the names. "Ashford, Holly."

A small girl with bright blue eyes and waist length brown hair made her way to the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head as she sat down.

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat yelled.

A loud cheer came from the Ravenclaw table as the rest of the room clapped politely.

McGonagall moved on. "Audley, Orion."

A fat boy with jet black hair made his way forward. He did the same as Holly and soon the Hat yelled, "Slytherin."

The Sorting Hat moved on and soon it came to the P's. "Polyxena, Callia."

A girl with French braided black and shiny blue eyes cam forward.

"That's the girl I left Dawn with." Ron whispered to Cassandra.

Cassandra gave him a puzzled look. "You met Dawn? Never mind."

"Gryffindor!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Gryffindor table cheered loudly.

Soon McGonagall called out, "Sanderson, Dawn."

Dawn came forward, twirling her red curls nervously.

The Sorting Hat took two minutes to decide then finally shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Again, more applauds around the room.

Soon only one person was left, (Zefara, Jade) and she was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Let us feast!" Dumbledore called.

Food appeared on the tables and first years squealed in delight.

Cassandra got up and walked over to Dawn, who was at the very end of the table. She gave her a tight hug. "So, my cousin's in Gryffindor. Congrats."

"Thanks,"

"Who's this?" Cassandra asked while motioning to the black haired girl next to Dawn.

"This is my friend Callia Polyxena. Callia, this is my cousin Cassandra. She's a sixth year in Gryffindor."

Callia stuck out a tiny hand. "Nice to meet you."

Cassandra smiled and grasped it. "Likewise."

"Come on Cassandra. You can make friends later." Helena came up from behind her. She messed up Dawn's hair a little with her hand. "Hey Squirt."

"Hey yourself." Dawn replied.

"Come, Harry's was just talking about something really funny. It has to do with a guy named Jimmy, wombats, peanut butter, loofas and a pool."

"See you Dawn. Nice meeting you Callia." Cassandra said as Helena dragged her back to her seat.

Harry had just finished his story and was now babbling about the Houses. "When they sort people into groups, why are they called Houses?"

"Cause they're Houses of a sort. It's like a home and you're a family." Ron replied.

"That's corny." Hermione said as she rolled her eyes.

"Students, quiet down now. Thank you." Professor Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I have good news. Some you may already know that we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am sorry to inform you that she is not here at the moment due to a prior meeting she had. She will be here tomorrow so make sure to be extra courteous, not just to her, but to all teachers this year. Thank you." He sat down.

As soon as the meal was ended the Head Boy and Head Girl stood up and announced that everyone must adjourn to their common rooms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The quintet was all gathered around the fireplace telling the first years about the "dos" and "don'ts" of Hogwarts while the older students were sleeping upstairs or gossiping about this year's heart throb.

Ron started first. "Ok, listen up first years. This is Hermione," he pointed to Hermione. "And I'm Ron. We're sixth year prefects so we'll be able to help you. Now I will explain the "don'ts" of Hogwarts. One: never run around after hours without some sort of invisibility. Never date a Slytherin. Always make it on time to Quidditch games. That's a must." Some of the first years had note paper and were eagerly taking notes from the Muggle World called "Cornell Notes." Ron went on to explain the "don'ts" but most of them were completely irrelevant.

When he was done, Hermione took over. "Here are some good things to do. One: Always study at least three days before a test. Do your homework early and don't wait for the last minute. Always…."

Cassandra leaned over to Helena and Harry and whispered, "Leave it to Mione to explain about homework." The three friends snickered while Hermione shot them the evil eye.

Suddenly Helena stood up and yawned. "I'm beaten around the bush and back. Night all!" She sped up the stair to the dorm she shared with Hermione, Lavender Brown and Cassandra. (A/N: See author's note below)

"Mione, mind wrapping it up?" Lavender Brown called.

"Yes I would Lavender, but since it's the first day here…" she eyed Harry and Cassandra who were nodding their head vigorously. "I suppose I could. Off to bed you lot. If you have any troubles with finding a bed, girls, I will be up the girl's staircase about halfway and then take a right. And for boys…" She gestured for Ron to speak.

"For boys, I will be up the boy's staircase about three fourths of the way and I will be on the _left._ Goodnight!"

Cassandra, Hermione, Ron and Dawn stayed behind as they watched the first years walk slowly up the steps.

Then Cassandra, who was lounging on a half couch (think of a Cleopatra style couch), and looked at Dawn with tired eyes. "What do you think of Hogwarts so far?"

"It's the best. I see what you mean about never wanting to leave. I love it here. It's so peaceful. I feel so safe. Nothing is going to go wrong this year."

The sixth years laughed nervously at each other, thinking about the past five years.

"Dawny," Hermione started to say but was interrupted by the shrieks of laughter coming from Cassandra and Harry. Ron just stared at Dawn with soft eyes.

"You called her a laundry detergent! Ha ha!" Harry wiped his eyes.

"It wasn't that funny, Harry." Cassandra said.

"Right-o." He stopped laughing.

"Anyway, _Dawny,_" Hermione said with an evil glare to chuckling Harry and Cassandra. "I think you'll be just fine. Go to bed before I give you a detention."

After she left Harry turned to the bushy haired girl. "Can you really give out detentions?"

"No."

"Then why'd—"

"Night Harry!" Hermione sped off.

"Er, night." Harry stretched and yawned. "I think I'll turn in too. G'night."

"Night," the remaining two chorused.

Cassandra turned to Ron. "Rooonny…" she said in a sing-song voice.

"What?"

"What were you doing?"

"Noth—what are you talking about?" he asked nervously. His ears were turning pink.

"You were making googly eyes at dear Dawn."

"Where do you come up with this gobbledygook?"

"It's not gobbledygook. It's true."

"It is so not!"

"It is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!" At this point Cassandra had pushed Ron off the chair her was on, tackled him to the floor and tickle tortured him.

"Get off!" he yelled in his laughter.

"Not until you confess."

"Never."

"Then you leave me no choice." She pulled off her wand. She whispered a Color-Change Charm on him.

"No fair."

"Not done." Then she whispered a jinx that made it so he couldn't move his body to go anywhere.

"Not cool."

"I know that silly. I'm hot." She walked away singing a Muggle song. "I'm on fire and now I think I'm ready to bust a move. Check it out I'm rock'n steady…"

"Cassandra?" Ron called to the dark staircase. "Cassandra! Let me go! Cassandra!"

The next morning every Gryffindor who passed in the common room (which was all except for a first year who had an anxiety attack) saw a colored Ron lying on the floor between a coffee table and the couch. Then they would check the notice board to find out why Ron was a certain color (Cassandra had woken up early and posted it) and what the colors meant.

"Oh ho there Ronny boy." Helena laughed. "How the bloody hell did you get in this fix?"

Ron scowled at every person who teased him and was mainly a black color.

"Shall we read the colors?" Cassandra offered.

"We shall!" Hermione and Helena said in unison.

"Not," Ron added, obviously pissed.

Harry looked sadly at his friend. "Let me help you. _Finite Incatatem!_"

Nothing happened.

Harry started laughing. "Sorry Ron," He walked over to join the others at the notice board in their merriment.

Cassandra read the paper from memory, "'Red: energetic, adventurous. Orange: worried, embarrassed. Yellow: laughing, happy. Green: jealous, boastful. Blue: shy, sad. Purple: confused, tired. Pink: flirty, girly. Black: rebellious, angry'."

Everyone laughed except for Ron who was a nighttime black.

Suddenly someone's stomach growled very loudly. Ron turned a light purple and all eyes turned to Neville Longbottom.

The chunky boy shrugged. "What? I'm hungry."

Everyone laughed, even Ron who turned yellow.

"Excellent idea, Longbottom," Helena said as she clapped him on the back. "On to the Great Hall!" She stuck a fist into the air. "Come my sidekicks The Boy Who Lived, Brainiest of All, and Singer of the Moon," she addressed Harry, Hermione and Cassandra. "Let us feast!"

The Boy Who Lived, Brainiest of All and Singer of the Moon looked at each other then stuck their fists into the air. Together, along with Helena, they left for breakfast.

One by one the students left the common room to get food, leaving Ron all alone, still on the floor changing between black and orange.

"Hello? Anyone there? Lend a helping hand please? Anyone?" Ron sighed.

"I will but there's a price." A voice called from the portrait hole.

"What?" Ron asked, turning purple.

"There's a price, lover boy." The person came into Ron's view.

He groaned. "Come to taunt me some more, Cassandra?"

"Only if you don't confess your true feelings."

Ron turned orange.

Cassandra's eyebrows lifted and a know-it-all smiled spread on her face. "Oh, so there are feelings."

Ron turned a brighter orange.

"Ronny, Ronny," Cassandra shook her head. "It's all right to have feelings for a girl. It's normal. Especially when your hormones kick in, then they're uncontrollable. Then you feel _urges_"

"Ok stop right there. I'll admit that I do find Dawn cute," Ron dared to glace at Cassandra. She had an even wider smile, which was obnoxious. "But I find her cute in a sisterly sort of way."

"Sure."

"It's true."

"I believe you."

"No you don't!"

"So?"

"It's true!"

"There's still hope then."

"Shut it!" Ron turned purple. "Wait, hope for what?"

"Oh, nothing." Cassandra's eyes darted to the ceiling.

"Tell me."

"It's nothing. Do you want to be freed from this jinx or what?" Her eyes fell back on him.

Ron turned yellow. "Thank Merlin."

"Sorry, but I said there was a price."

"What's the price?"

"Not yet." She said the counter curse and helped him stand up, which caused Ron to be pulled in close to her until their faces were only inches apart. Ron turned orange and Cassandra's cheeks turned bright pink.

Ron stepped back. "I, er, am still colored."

"Oh, er right. That's the price." Cassandra's whole face was a nice rosy pink. "Sorry, but I can't help you. Er, well I can but you don't want me to."

"Why?" Ron asked, turning purple.

"Because it can only be counter cursed with a kiss. Which I am—was—going to have Dawn do."

Ron turned orange, blue and black, giving him a bruised look. Then he turned pink. "What are you suggesting?"

Cassandra raised her eyebrows and smiled.

Ron stepped closer until their faces were only a few inches apart again. His hand slid behind her neck and intertwined his fingers with her black curls.

Cassandra slowly put her arms around his neck.

Their faces grew closer till their lips almost touched then—

"Oh Merlin! This is rich!" a voice laughed from the portrait hole.

Ron and Cassandra pulled apart. Cassandra turned pink and Ron turned orange.

_Damn!_ He thought to himself. _So close…_

"You lovebirds better get something to eat before classes start. Which is in like fifteen minutes." Helena laughed. "Do I need to pull my superhero act on you two?" Helena laughed again and left.

"We better go." Ron flushed an intense orange. He turned to go but Cassandra held his arm. "Wha?"

Cassandra pulled him close to her and gave him a quick kiss, full on the lips. She pulled apart and giggled. "You're uncolored now. Bye Ron." She gave a quick wave and left Ron standing dumbstruck.

"Shit, I just got kissed!"

!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Cassandra sat in the back of the packed, save for the teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts class next to Helena and Hermione.

"What do you think the new teacher looks like?" Helena asked suddenly to the two girls.

"I bet she's a smelly, old, decrepit hag. She will have a long hooked nose like Snape and have a huge wart on the end of it." A blonde haired boy in front of them answered. A Slytherin. Typical.

"Who asked you?" Helena threw his a disgusted look.

"I bet she's beautiful. She'll have long auburn lock that go down to her knees. Her eyes will sparkle like the sea and she'll be the nicest thing in the whole world." Hermione said, dreamingly.

"You're both wrong." Helena said knowingly. "She'll look exactly like Cassandra!"

"Ten points to Gryffindor for the correct answer."

Everyone turned to find Cassandra clone standing at the door. She was wearing dark purple robes with tiny stars over them.

"Who are you?" a Slytherin boy asked.

"My name's Esmeralda Blackwood." The black haired witch answered.

"So Esmeralda, what gives you the power to give or take away points?" another Slytherin asked.

"That's Professor Blackwood to Mr.—." Blackwood looked straight at the blonde haired boy.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco smirked. "I'm sorry to be so rude Professor Blackwood."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Slytherin wizard. "Liar." She whispered to Cassandra and Helena.

Blackwood heard Hermione. "Is there something you want to share with the class Miss?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger."

"How nice. I've heard a lot of good things about you Miss Granger." She walked to the front of the class. "Now class, I intend to make this first day a completely fun homework free day. Unless you want work, I suggest you don't talk out of turn.

"I'll start by introducing myself. My name is Professor Esmeralda Blackwood. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here at Hogwarts. I was born in the States and went to school a magic school called 'Travailler au noir la Rose; l'Ecole de Vasser de Madame de Magie pour les Filles'. Or translated into English, Moonlight Rose; Madam Vasser's School of Magic for Girls. It was a school that only spoke French. I went there for six years. Then I transferred to Hogwarts for my seventh year. I was Head Girl along with a boy named Brett Sanderson, who was Head Boy…"

Helena, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at Cassandra funny. Then Helena spoke up. "You never told me Brett was Head Boy."

"I didn't know either. I was six when he was in his seventh year."

"Ahem. Miss Granger and friends," Blackwood said, impatiently. "I would like to see you lot after class. Anyway, after graduating Hogwarts…"

'Miss Granger and friends' (save for Helena) shot Helena a glare. Helena just shrugged.

About five minutes of Blackwood's babbling passed when Cassandra felt something poke her arm. It was a note. She furrowed her brows and opened it up.

_What did you do?_

Cassandra looked at Helena, wondering if she passed the note. She was sitting staring at the ceiling.

She looked at the rest of her friends.

Hermione was taking notes. Ron was sleeping. Harry was drawing Quidditch plays over a notebook.

Who was it?

Cassandra shook her head but wrote a reply.

**_Nothing. Why? _**

The note disappeared with a quiet snap and then came back.

_Just wondering. I'm really bored. I hope this class livens up a bit._

She stared at it then wrote.

_**I bet it will.**_

_Maybe._

_**Who are you?**_

_Someone in this class._

_**Obviously. Tell me, please.**_

_You'll have to guess._

_**Are you in Gryffindor?**_

_No._

_**You're a Slytherin?**_

_Is there a problem with that?_

_**No, but why are you talking to me?**_

_My friends fell asleep and I thought you were pretty cute so I pass you a note._

_**I suppose I should be flattered. **_

_I suppose you should be._

_**Thanks. I**_

Cassandra never got to write the rest. The paper was rudely torn away from her.

"What's this Miss?" Blackwood asked. She looked at the paper, which was now blank.

"Sanderson. Cassandra Sanderson, ma'am."

"You're Brett's sister aren't you?" Her eyes were empty of emotion.

"Er, not really. By adoption, yeah, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"Just curious." She put down the sheet of paper on Cassandra's desk and turned to the rest of the class. "I think I'll assign you homework. Just for grins and giggles…"

Cassandra stared at the paper. The writing came back. She shook her head and shoved it in her bag. She turned her attention back to Blackwood.

"I want you to grab a partner. Boy and girl pairs please. And then I want you to be nice to that person for the rest of the week. They must be from a different House. Go!"

They class groaned but none of them moved.

Blackwood smiled evilly. "Ok, I'll assign you partners." She clapped and a list with everybody's name on it appeared in her hands. "Helena Rye and Gregory Goyle. Hermione Granger and Vincent Crabbe. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson. Cassandra Sanderson and Draco Malfoy. Ron Weasley…"

When she finished partnering people, the bell rang.

"Next class!" Helena shouted as she gathered her things. "What do you have Cassandra?"

"History of Magic. Joy."

"See you. I have Care of Magical Creatures."

Cassandra watched her friends walk away. None of them had History with her. She turned to go but someone's arm caught her.

It was Draco's. Joy to the World of all things random.

"Hi." He greeted with a grin.

"Hi." She answered with the same grin, only hers was forced.

"I heard you had History next. So do I. Let me carry your books." Before she could reply, he grabbed her books with one arm and placed the other arm around her shoulder. "I heard you had a sister in the first year."

"She's my cousin and yeah. So?"

"It looks like Weasel's got a little crush on her."

"Why do you say that?"

"I saw him staring at her during dinner last night."

"I'm sure he doesn't like her." _Could Ron be lying about what he said to me? Does he really like Dawn? Ewww! But, why did he let me kiss him? Ugg! He probably only wanted the stupid jinx off! I'm so daft. Ewww! Ron likes Dawn._

"You alright there?" Draco looked at Cassandra with no hint of mockery in his gray eyes.

"Yeah. I'm just tired."

"Ok. We should probably be getting to class."

"Ok." Cassandra shrugged off his arm but let him carry her books. _Ewww! Ron likes Dawn!_

**A/N: Ewww! I agree with Cassandra! Who does Ron like? Cassandra or Dawn? Who's Cassandra's mysterious crush? Why the hell did Draco put his arm around Cassandra? Review me and tell me what you think.**

**Ok, now down to business. I purposely didn't put whatever her name is (initials are P.P. she's in Gryffindor) I in my story because 1) I forgot her name and tried looking her up but couldn't find her. 2) I didn't feel like it.**

**If you have any questions, comments, concerns etc. please feel free to email me.**

**Review me on what you like or dislike about my story so far!**

**Saxifrage: I love loofas! Let's just say Cassandra wasn't caught… Sorry but I don't think Ron and Hermione will get together. I agree with you. Ron and Dawn (hey, that rhymed!) EWWW! And I'm not straying. She'll want to find her real family soon enough…**

**Anonymous person Kristin: You really think it's good? Awww, shucks…**

**Anonymous Person Abbie: You're awesome!**

**Porcelain Player: Thanks. I like to be descriptive. Oh, I like you stories! I read them and they rocked!**

**Anonymous Person JLM: You and your sister are weird. You must read Harry Potter books!**

**Trojan Cheese: Thanks. You need to online more. **

**To all my lovely readers out there: Don't be shy, review or die! Jk! **

**Please review! **


	5. Birthday Greetings From Lester

**A/N: This is going to be a random chapter for grins and giggles. For those of you who care: I FINALLY UPDATED MY TWO SELVES!**

**Also, I changed the character of the HP characters a bit. Just for the heck of it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K.R's and I don't own Lester's Possum Park.**

**Now without further ado:**

**Chapter Five: A Surprised Party**

"Hermione?" Cassandra called to the frizzy brown haired girl as she stretched on a couch in the common room.

"Hmm?" Hermione responded, not bothering to look up from her book, _Into the Cold Fire _by Lynne Ewing.

"When's your birthday?"

"September nineteenth. Why?"

September nineteenth. That was in two days!

"Just wondering."

"Ok."

Just then Helena came in with a first year, who was looking at her with full interest. "If I throw a stick, will you go fetch?"

"Would you really?" asked the first year boy. He was looking up to Helena with admiration in his eyes.

"You just won't leave me along, will you? Yah know, people like you are the reason why people like me need medication."

"Shall I got fetch your medication for you?"

"Not the brightest crayon in the box, are we?"

"Shall I get you a new crayon bow?" The boy was half bowing.

"What's your name anyway kid?"

"You…you…want to know MY name?" He looked about to have a heart attack.

Helena rolled her eyes. "Yes, that would be nice."

"My name's Loofamin, your Ladyship." He actually bowed this time.

Hermione and Cassandra cracked up where they sat.

"Were your parents on Muggle drugs when they decided to name you?"

"I'm not sure. Shall I go find out?"

"Will it make you go away?" Helena eyed him hopefully.

"For a short while, but I'll be back."

"Go away, go directly away. Do not pass go, do not collect 200."

He bowed once more and darted off to get some parchment to write his parents.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, trying to hold in laugher.

"Yeah, it looked as if he was just a little bit obsessed with you." Cassandra snickered.

"I don't know! I ran into him, literally, on my way to Care of Magical Creatures and he fell. I helped him get up and now he won't leave me alone. I don't know what to do!" Helena sunk in a chair next to Hermione.

"Why don't you try to make friends with him?" Hermione suggested.

"Look, I don't have a cow so I don't need you bull."

"Score one for Helena!"

Helena shot daggers Cassandra's way. "I'm prettier, smarter, and way more athletic than you… need I say more?"

"Looks like Cassandra needs a band-aid 'cause she just got burned." Harry laughed and he and Ron came in from Quidditch practice.

The three girls ignored them and kept on talking.

"So, why don't you tell him to go away?" Cassandra asked.

"Didn't you just see what happened? He treated me like the Queen of Sheba! Damn him!"

"You could try telling it to him straight." Hermione suggested.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Harry said as he walked over to Helena. He wiped his dirty, muddy, sweaty hair against her shoulder.

"Ew. I'm not ignoring you; I'm selectively bypassing you and your smelliness. Which I wasn't successful at." Helena wiped the goop off her shoulder and spread it on Harry's already dirty face.

"Just what I needed, a mud bath. Thanks Helena."

"If ugliness was a crime, you'd get the electric chair."

"God made rivers. God made lakes. God made you but, hey, we all make mistakes."

"Why was I born? Why were you born? I know why I was born. I think you were a mistake. Take my advice and fix this mistake by jumping off a bridge and leave me alone." Helena stuck out her tongue.

"There are three types of humans in the world. One: Man. Two: Woman. Three: You." Harry also stuck out his tongue.

"God created man before woman. You always make a rough-draft before the final copy."

"How does that explain the third human?"

"Oh, but I'm not human, ickle Harry, I'm a goddess."

"Goddess of Evil and Misfortune." Harry crossed his arms in a know-it-all sort of way.

"Sorry, that role has been taken by Ate. She was a minor goddess. She was the Goddessof Evil and Misfortune and also the personification of Infatuation - "the rash foolishness of blind impulse, usually caused by guilt and leading to retribution. She was the daughter of Eris and Zeus. She was a temptress, and lead humans toward evil. She actually trapped Zeus once, but he would have none of that, and threw her, literally, off Olympus. She has sisters, the Litai (or Prayers), who follow her around and clean up her messes."

"Very informative. Ok, how about the Goddess of Death?"

"Taken by Brimo."

"What? No long bio about her?"

"That's all I know about her."

Hermione interrupted their verbal battle. "I think she should be Enyo, goddess of war. And you, Harry, should be Ares, the god of war. It seems fit because both of you have verbal fights."

Harry gave Helena a lopsided grin. He put his arm, which was filthy, around her and sat on her lap. "So Enyo, what shall we fight about today?"

"Let's fight about how badly you smell." Helena shoved Harry off and stood up. "Yuck! Now I smell like Harry! I'm going to take a shower and I suggest Ares and Ron to do the same." With that she left.

"She's right. You do stink." Cassandra plugged he nose. "Go away."

Ron and Harry looked at one another then shrugged. They walked away to take a shower.

Cassandra turned her chair to face Hermione. "So, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Nothing."

"Don't be such a party pooper."

"I really don't—."

She was cut off by the sudden shriek of Loofamin as he skidded into the room. "Where is she?"

"She went to take a shower."

"Very well. My Ladyship must look her best." He bowed slightly to the two girls and sat down in the middle of the floor.

The witches ignored him for the rest of their conversation.

"What's with Harry? Wasn't he always afraid of girls before? Now it seems like he wants to shag them where they stand." Cassandra wondered.

"I think Helena had an affect on him. She's the whore of the school."

Loofamin's face was priceless. He looked a cross between about to throw up, horror, confusion and admiration.

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about?"

"So, she is? What age did she lose her virginity at?"

At this point Loofamin got up and left the room.

"Fourteen I think."

"Would you like me to prove you wrong some more?"

"No, you're right." Cassandra sighed. Her best friend had bewitching purple eyes that could bewitch any human male.

Just then Harry jumped down the steps and started dancing. "Jazz square! Spirit fingers! Jazz square! Spirit fingers! Come on ladies! Jazz square! Spirit fingers! Jazz square! Spirit fingers! Feel the burn!"

Cassandra threw a pillow at him.

"Ow! Mother! Mother!" He ran over to Hermione. "Cassandra hit me with a pillow. Am I bleeding?"

"Harry, are you high?" Hermione felt his forehead.

"I'm high off oxygen! Or was it shampoo…? Never say never!" Harry fell on a couch.

"Hey Harry," Cassandra called. "The village called, they're looking for their idiot."

"I'll let them know when Ron gets down then. For now, the Village People are waiting!" He got up and sang and danced the YMCA.

It was a scary sight.

Helena came down as Harry had one hand behind his head and the other pointing to Cassandra. "Young man, there's no need to feel down…"

"Ahoy there Ares! I didn't know you could sing!" Helena laughed.

"Well my beautiful Enyo, you learn something useless everyday. Speaking of which; when the very first man discovered milking cows, what was he thinking?"

Cassandra chucked another pillow at him.

"You have one perverted mind." Helena laughed.

"I'm only using what I've been given."

"Before I get anymore creeped out, I'm leaving. Bye!" Hermione left the threesome.

About two minutes later, Ron came down declaring there wasn't any shampoo left.

The girl's eyes focused on Harry who grinned sheepishly and laughed like a little girl.

"Ok let's have order." Cassandra banged her fist a table.

"Yes Judge Judy." Harry said like a good little boy.

Cassandra chucked another pillow at him.

"How many of those things does she have…?" he muttered to himself.

"Hermione's birthday is in two days. Tomorrow's Friday and also a Hogsmeade day." Cassandra stated.

"I think that's a coincidence." Harry said as he ducked.

"Sorry Harry, I'm all out of pillows." Cassandra said sadly.

"But Enyo isn't!" Helena hurled a pillow at Harry's head.

"This means war!"

The two of them had a pillow fight while Ron and Cassandra stared blankly at them.

"Ok… I think I'll just tell you." Cassandra said as she turned to Ron. "I was thinking of a surprise party."

"She hates surprises."

"I know."

The two of them smiled wickedly at each other as Harry and Helena beaned the brains out of each other.

The next morning the foursome gathered in the Entrance Hall trying to avoid Hermione.

"Where should we go first?" Helena asked.

"The Quidditch Store!" Harry shouted.

"If I had a pillow, I would chuck it at you right now." Cassandra growled at Harry.

"That's just one of the reasons I always carry a spare." Helena pulled a tiny pillow out of her pocket and tapped it with her wand. It grew into a king sized pillow. She grinned mischievously at Harry, who ducked behind Ron. "I'll get you my pretty!" she said in a scratchy, high pitched voice.

She swung at his head and missed. Harry grabbed the pillow from her and hit her.

He did a small victory dance. "Good news! She's dead! The Witch of the West is dead! The wickedest witch there ever was, the enemy of all of us here in Oz is dead! Good news! Good news!"

Helena growled and pounced on him.

"That's an interesting sight." Cassandra said to Ron uneasily.

"I think we should walk around and see what stores there are. They're always putting new ones in." Ron suggested.

"Good idea." Cassandra turned to find Harry and Helena barking at each other. _What the hell?_ "Helena, down girl. Sit stay. Good girl." Helena obeyed grumpily.

The pillow disappeared.

Just then Filch called the students to order and off they went to Hogsmeade.

"I know a way to pass the time." Harry said as he jumped up and down excitedly.

Ron and Cassandra rolled their eyes as Helena smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, Ares, what is a good way to pass the time?" Helena asked.

Ron and Cassandra shot her a dirty glance.

"Humor him." She whispered to them.

"Ok," Harry started. "A kindergarten class had a homework assignment to find out about something exciting and relate it to the class the next day. When the time came to present what they'd found, the first little boy walked up to the front of the class made a small white dot on the blackboard and sat back down. Puzzled, the teacher asked him just what it was.

"It's a period,'' said the little boy.

"Well, I can see that,'' she said, ''but what is so exciting about a period?''

''Damned if I know,'' said the little boy, ''but this morning my sister was missing one, Daddy had a heart attack, Mommy fainted, and the man next door shot himself." So like my story?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"It was very interesting." Cassandra said trying to smuggle laughter.

"Yes, it was… what's the word? Oh yes, it was irregularly peculiar." Ron said behind his hand so his laughter wouldn't show.

"Are you kidding me? It was hilarious!" Helena burst into peals of laughter and tears.

"I think Helena sniffed some of your shampoo, Harry." Cassandra observed.

Helena stopped laughing and stuck her nose up in the air. "For your information it's not shampoo… It's crack."

The other three laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Cassandra asked Helena.

"You just did."

"Grrrr."

"Ok, pop the question."

Cassandra stared at her for a minute before asking "Helena, I don't swing that way."

"Grrrr." Helena mock growled at Cassandra.

"Why are we just standing here when we could be shopping?"

Everyone looked about to find they were indeed at Hogsmeade.

"I hate it when she does that," Helena muttered to herself.

They started out with a shop called Thénardier de madame Petit Atelier de Vêtements et d'Autres Belles Articles. It was a nice little French shop owned by a French lady named Madame Thénardier.

As the students came into the shop, Madame Thénardier watched them like a hawk. She was a slightly aged woman with enough wrinkles to cover about three old people. Her white hair was neatly pulled back in a bun and everything about her was clean and crisp.

"What should we get her?" Ron asked Cassandra.

"How about something for winter? A scarf maybe?" Cassandra shrugged. Hermione was a very hard person to shop for.

"Why not?" Ron shrugged too.

They foursome searched to find a perfect scarf for Hermione. They each found one. Harry had one that had little Quidditch players zooming all over it.

"I don't think she'll like that." Helena said as she fingered it. "How about mine?" The scarf was a knitted green and black yarn one.

"Er, not to burst your bubble, but I really don't think she'll want to be labeled as a house trader." Cassandra said as her thoughts wavered to Draco.

"Ok Cassandra. Show yours." Harry urged.

Cassandra held up a plain brown scarf with little fuzzies.

"A little plain. You could do better." Helena sniffed about hers being rejected.

"I guess you won't like mine." Ron muttered as he held it up for them to see.

It was perfect. Red, gold, yellow and orange interwove with each other giving it a fiery look.

"Ron, it's beautiful." Cassandra said in awe.

"I always knew you were secretly a girl." Harry said as he clapped his friend on the back.

"Thanks I guess." Ron paid for the scarf. They friends hurried to the next shop.

It was called Blank's Jewelry. It was old and worn down. One window was cracked.

"This should be promising." Cassandra whispered to Helena who nodded.

They walked in and were surprised at what they saw. The walls were clean and perfectly… pink… Everything was neat and….pink….

Jewelry lined the walls in clear glass cases.

"How may I help you, dears?" a young witch with flaming red hair and aqua eyes asked the four friends.

"Uhh, no." Cassandra said as she stared at everything.

"Actually, you can." Helena said before the witch went away.

"Yes?" she asked.

"What do you get for a person who doesn't like birthdays, reads a lot, studies like there's no tomorrow and basically has not life?"

"That's easy. How about this?" She picked up a silver bracelet chain.

The students looked at her funny.

She laughed. "It's a charm bracelet. You add charms to it."

A chorus of "oh's" filled the shop.

"I'm sold." Helena reached for the bracelet. "All I need is about one or two charms for it, right?"

"Or as many as you like." The shopkeeper suggested.

"Ooo, good golly gumdrops!" Helena went over to a counter that held the charms and picked three out. One was a tiny book that read _Hogwarts: A History _on the front. The second one was a lion. The last one was tiny silver rose.

Helena paid for it all and they walked out.

"Two down, two to go." Harry said. "It's up to me and Cass to find the perfect gift. To Honeydukes!"

Harry bought Hermione a white chocolate rose, a bog of chocolate covered grapes, a bag of chocolate jelly beans, a chocolate bunny (A/N: What the hell?) and a Chocolate Frog.

His friends stared at him.

"What? You can NEVER have too much chocolate!"

"Ok Cassandra, you're the last person who needs to buy her something." Helena said as she dragged her over to a book store. "Add on to her no life. Get her a book or two."

Cassandra smiled. "For once I shall take your suggestion."

"While you go do your girly shopping, we men must do our manly shopping." Harry pulled Ron to the Quidditch Store.

The girls rolled their eyes and walked inside the store.

They leafed through book after book trying to find one Hermione might enjoy.

"How about this one?" Helena held out a book called _A Ring of Endless Light _by Madeline L'enle.

"Sure. Should I get her another one?" Cassandra asked as she took the book from Helena.

"Yeah. This one is huge. She'll enjoy this one." Helena held out one called _Gone with the Wind _by Margaret Mitchell.

"Ok, I'll pay for these and then we can gather the boys to get some food. I'm starving."

"What's this place called again?" Ron asked as he eyed the pinkness of the restaurant as they waited to be seated. Everything was covered in hearts, frills, lace and pink.

"Lo Shack di Amore. Why?" Helena answered.

"It's a lovey-dovey and stuff."

"It's The Love Shack. It's supposed to be lovey-dovey. Guys are emotionally challenged." Cassandra answered bluntly to Helena.

"Here, here. I hear ya sista!" Helena put a hand over her heart.

"Hello, would that be two separate tables or one for four." a young witch with blonde hair and a purple streak in it asked them.

"One table, please." Cassandra answered.

"I don't know." Helena started.

The young witch raised a pierced eyebrow.

"I was kind hoping for some time alone with my Ares." She pinched Harry's cheek.

"One table, please." Cassandra repeated.

"This way please." She led the foursome to a table next a couple kissing. Then she left.

"So, what do you think we should do for Hermione's birthday?" Cassandra asked as she leaned her elbows on the table.

"I don't know but my eye itches." Helena complained. She started blinking frantically. "Oh no, I am injured. My eyelash fell out in a fit of outrageous winking. I shall forever be maimed."

"I think we should throw a party in the common room and invite all Gryffindors. We could even invite McGonagall." Harry suggested.

"We could, but we could not invite her and avoid serious punishment." Cassandra said.

"Punishment?"

"Yeah, like the torture chamber or going into the Forbidden Forest to get something."

"Forbidden Forest? I've been there loads of times. There's nothing there but a pack of angry centaurs, a giant and some man-eating spiders. Nothing special."

"Or she could assign us detention."

"That old bag of bones? She's practically dead. I remember the first time I saw her. I was like 'Whoa, look at those wrinkles. What is holding this woman together?'" Helena said.

"She scares me." Ron said shakily.

"Line gelatin scares you." Helena said,

"I bet Dawn scares you too." Cassandra said snidely.

Ron hit her in the arm.

"I think there should be an opossum show." Harry said. "And the lead opossum should be named Lester."

"Why?" Helena, Ron and Cassandra asked at once.

Harry shrugged.

Suddenly the same young witch came back. "Hello my name is Electra and I have no relation to Carmen Electra and I will be your server this dreadful—I mean—lovely afternoon. What'll it be kids?"

They ordered and Electra left.

"Ok, she's on my favorite servers of all times list." Cassandra said sarcastically.

"I know what you mean. She's hot!" Harry said dreamily.

Helena slapped him, hard.

"Careful Harry, she might bring out her invisible bow and arrows on you." Cassandra warned.

"Like you would trust her with them."

"I don't trust her at all." Cassandra replied with a straight face.

"How could you, you witch!" Helena put one hand to heart and the other one over her mouth.

"Yes, I am a witch. Please give us news, not history."

There was an awkward silence for about five minutes before Ron broke it.

"Food's here." Ron said as he spotted Electra coming back with their food.

She placed it down and turned to Cassandra. "Y'know, that woman over there at the table next to you looks a lot like you. Enjoy your food." She left again to Harry's disappointment.

Cassandra looked over at the next table and gasped.

The other three turned and gasped too then burst laughing.

Professor Esmeralda Blackwood was snogging a black haired man.

"Nice way to set an example, Professor." Helena called to her.

She looked up and started laughing. "I guess that's what you get for being only twenty-two."

The man she was with turned around too. He was so familiar…

"Brett?" Cassandra gasped in shock.

"Cassandra?" Brett said in utter confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, it's a Hogsmeade day, smart one."

"Oh, right."

"You guys and gals enjoying yourselves?" Blackwood asked.

"We were until I caught my brother snogging my teacher." Cassandra replied.

"Please, I'm only a teacher at school. Here I'm a normal girl in her twenty's with my boyfriend."

"Brett's your boyfriend?" Helena asked.

"Well, actually, he's my fiancé."

"Brett, does Eve know about this?" Cassandra asked her brother.

"Calling her Eve now, eh? And no. I just popped the question about an hour ago."

"I doesn't feel right calling her Mum anymore." Cassandra said sadly.

"I know what you mean." Brett's tone matched Cassandra's.

Blackwood glanced between the siblings. "So, I think it's about time we left. Enjoy your food. Bye!" She grabbed Brett and left.

Cassandra stared at her friends before bursting into laughter. "That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my whole life!"

The others started laughing too.

They finished the rest of their meal in laughter. They also got the planning done for Hermione's surprise party. When they were done, they head back to the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hermione?" Cassandra asked as she went up to her dorm.

"What?" Hermione asked bitterly.

"What did you do today?"

"I read."

"You didn't go to Hogsmeade?"

"No."

"Why?"

Hermione looked at Cassandra. Her eyes were red from crying. "You guys left me. You probably wanted to pair off to go snogging. I'm just a fifth wheel. You don't need me."

"That's not true."

"Really now?" she said sarcastically.

"Hermione, you're my friend. Friend's don't hurt each other. Except when their birthday is tomorrow."

"Was that why you guys avoided me?"

"Shhh, don't tell. We bought your presents and planned a small party for you."

"I told you I didn't want anything."

"Now what kind of a friend would I be if I actually listened to you?"

"I guess you would be a friend who listens to me."

"You just have to ruin everyone's fun don't you?" Cassandra said through a smile.

Hermione matched her smile. "Yep."

"C'mon, I have a feeling we'll be able to tease Helena before we have to go to bed.

The two witches walked down to the common room to find Helena being trailed by Loofamin.

"There selling lives at the store. Why don't you go get one?" Helena shrieked at the little boy.

"Would you like me to?" he asked, beaming up at Helena.

"This kid is impossible!" Helena yelled at Harry who was sitting on a chair by the fire.

"I think he likes you." Harry laughed.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a wild guess."

"Harry, want to be a help?"

"I'd rather snog the giant squid."

"Can you distract him while I run for it?"

"Nope."

"You conceited, arrogant, think-your-all-that, smartass, monkey boy, Quidditch obsessed, rotten, no good, dirty, rotten, pig stealing, old man!"

"Conceited and arrogant are the same things. Where did that thing about the pig come from?"

"I have no idea. It was kind of a spur of the moment type of thing. It just sounded good."

"Ok."

Suddenly Ron and Cassandra yawned loudly.

"Time for bed!" Helena shouted which mad everyone in the common room jump. "Night yalls!"

"G'night everyone." Hermione said.

"So long everybody." Cassandra waved from her forehead.

"Night!" Harry and Ron spoke in unison.

"Goodnight M'Ladyship. I hope your dreams are filled with pleasant thoughts. I shall miss you." Loofamin blew Helena a kiss which caused her to run up the stairs. The two other girls ran after her.

"Shhh!" Cassandra hushed Lavender.

"What are we doing?" Lavender whispered to Cassandra.

"Shhh!"

The three girls got out quietly from bed and walked over to the corner of the room farthest from Hermione's bed.

"We're going to decorate the Great Hall, our common room and if we have time, this room. Let's hurry." Cassandra said quickly.

"Relax. We have about six hours before she wakes up anyway. It's midnight right now in case you hadn't noticed." Helena said rudely.

"Why do I have to be involved anyway?" Lavender whined.

"You don't. We just thought you'd like to help." Helena said in a hurt voice, even though she could care less.

"I'll decorate this room and that's all I'll do. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Fine with us. Have fun." Cassandra shoved Muggle balloons, streamers and other Muggle party goods into Lavender's arms. "Good luck."

The two witches crept down the stair into the common room with their Muggle party goods.

"Ah ha!" a voice scared them from behind.

"Harry! You scared the crap out of me." Cassandra breathed deeply.

"I thought you two would try to do something without us." Harry motioned to Ron behind him. "Ron, grab hold of some of those goods. We're going to the Great Hall. Gather in close now."

They did as they were told and Harry draped his Invisibility Cloak over them.

They crept into the Great Hall and set to decorating.

When they were done, they tackled the Gryffindor common room.

"It looks good." Harry said with awe. They had worked hard until it was almost five.

"I plan on getting one hour of sleep. Night again." Cassandra said as she pulled Helena up the stairs.

"Awww girls! You shouldn't have." Hermione said as she woke up and saw the decked out room.

The walls were lined with streamers and balloons of every color. Hermione's bed and balloons on each corner. Almost everywhere else had confetti over it.

"It wasn't us. It was Lavender." Cassandra said.

"It was their idea." Lavender pointed to Helena and Cassandra.

"Thanks girls. It's beautiful."

"Now time for my present." Lavender said.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Hermione said timidly.

"I wouldn't be a dorm mate if I didn't." Lavender handed Hermione a small box with a big pink bow on it. She opened it and inside was a tiny pair of pearl earrings. "Awww, thanks Lavender." She drew Lavender into a huge hung.

"Hermione, I'm going to do your hair and make-up today." Cassandra turned to the other two. "Go and make sure they're ready." They nodded and left.

"But I don't wear make-up." Hermione protested.

"There's a first time for everything."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" cries from every student (save for most Slytherins) rang about the Great Hall as Hermione walked in.

Hermione smiled and whispered to Cassandra, "I'm going to tare and feather you, skin you, then hang you and leave you hanging until you rot."

"You're a great friend too, Mione. Come on, Harry's going to perform a little "entertainment" for you." She used finger quotes for the word entertainment.

"I suppose I should be scared." Hermione said as Cassandra led her to the table.

"Just a little."

After about fifteen minutes into an embarrassment-free breakfast, it happened.

Suddenly a mechanical possum appeared between the space between the Head table and the student table.

The, it started to talk.

"Howdy there folks. Lester's is proud to present the Awese Posse Jamboree. Here it is." Then the possum vanished in a cloud of smoke. A fiddle fanfare played. The smoke cleared to reveal another mechanical possum. This one was wearing a bandanna and a straw hat. Then it began to talk.

"Howdy folks! Who's your favorite possum?"

Harry and Helena shouted "Lester!"

"Let me introduce you to the posse. Here's Beuford," a possum appeared wearing large overalls and a straw hat and a banjo. "Beulah," another mechanical possum materialized. This one was wearing a ballerina tutu and had a violin. "And Mordachai." Only half of Mordachai appeared and there were gears and wires sticking out of his head.

"Hey Lester, ready for yodeln'?" Mordachai asked as he started sparking.

"Sure am Beuford." Hillbilly music started to play and Lester started to sing, badly. "Now gather 'round my possum pals and join the jamboree. You'll hoot n howl n holler from the heart…"

Hermione banged her head on the table. "This is pathetic."

"…here at Lester's possum park! Come on folks, its yodeln time." Lester yelled as his body started smoking and his arm fell off.

Everyone laughed and some even started to yodel. Professor Dumbledore was bobbing his head and swaying to the country beat.

"Don't ya want to be hangn from a tree? We're mighty glad to see ya and the park is always free." At this point the possums began to smoke and break down. Beulah pooped an eye and Beuford's overalls fell down. "Here at Lester's pa, pa, Possum Park!"

The mechanical possums exploded in a shower of sparks, fire and smoke. The smoke spelled out _Happy Birthday Hermione! _

"I'm going to kill you Harry!" Hermione spat through gritted teeth.

"Cheer up Mione. I went through a lot of trouble to get that show for you. It's from the Muggle World." Harry said cheerfully.

"Calm down girl." Cassandra patted Hermione's back. "He did it for you. I'm sure Helena had a part in this somewhere. Ron and I didn't know anything about Lester's Possum Park until about five minutes before I we left. Though yesterday he did say something… It was kind of funny."

Hermione growled at her. "I'm going upstairs and I'm never coming down again." She looked about the Great Hall at the laughing students.

"Lighten up. They're not laughing at you. They're laughing with you. Only you're not joining in." Helena said brightly.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Cassandra handed Hermione her present.

Helena, Ron and Harry did the same.

Hermione opened them in unreserved glee. "Awww you guys, you rock my socks!"

"Hermione, you're wearing sandals." Helena said as she pointed to Hermione's feet.

"Er, right. Thanks all the same." She pulled them into a group hug.

"Change is inevitable, except from a vending machine." Harry said suddenly.

"What's a vending machine?" Helena asked.

"A Muggle device that holds candy or soft drinks. You put money in and chose which snack you want. Then you get it." Hermione said briefly. "Er, Harry, why did you say that?"

"I wanted to get your mind of the birthday greetings from Lester's Possum Park."

"Oh, that." Hermione's mood dampened. "Why did you do it?"

"I thought you would enjoy it. I was wrong."

"Yes you were and you're very sorry."

"And I'm very sorry."

"Good."

"Ya know, some people are like slinkies. They're not really good for anything, but you can't help but smile when one tumbles down the stairs."

"What's a slinkie?" Helena asked.

"I have no idea." Ron said in reply.

"It's a Muggle thing." Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron and Helena said in unison.

Suddenly a live possum popped in front of Harry. "Hey kid, you own me some dough for that lovely show."

"Oh right." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out coins. He paid the possum. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Oh and Hermione, everyone Lester's Possum Park gives you their warmest birthday greetings." Then he disappeared.

"Harry, I'm going to kill you."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. You probably think I'm obsessed with pink, right? Wrong! I hate pink with a fiery passion that would make the devil himself jealous.**

**Something completely random I just have to say: I was watching Anastasia for like the billionth time and I think if Dimitri would be really hot if he was real! Random and weird but, that's me!**

**Translation: Thénardier de Madame Petit Atelier de Vêtements et d'Autres Belles Articles: Madame Thénardier's Little Shop of Clothing and Other Fine Goods.**

**I have some weird questions for you to think about:**

**1. When sign makers go on strike, is anything written on their signs?**

**2. Why do bars advertise live bands? What does a dead band sound like?**

**3. Why in the game of Sorry do they have Spanish instructions... yet no Spanish playing cards?**

**4. If something is indescribable, isn't that describing it?**

**5. If toast always lands butter-side down, and cats always land on their feet, what happens if you strap toast on the back of a cat and drop it?**

**6. If they say TV's so bad for you then why do they have one in every hospital room?**

**7. If one synchronized swimmer drowns do the rest all have to drown too?**

**You don't have to answer them but if you really want to you can put the answers in a review!**

**Now click that box and review a nice and long review!**


	6. Defying Gravity

**A/N: Howdy folks! Who's your favorite possum? **

**Last chapter was just for grins and giggles. This chapter will answer some of your questions! Yeah for question answering! Just for purposes I have in my mind: Harry (I don't know if his lifetime band of Quidditch is still intact but in my story it is not) is seeker still. Ron is chaser and Ginny is chaser.**

**Chapter Six: Defying Gravity**

Cassandra stifled a yawn. It was ten at night and she was still doing homework. Stupid teachers…

Helena, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cassandra, Dawn, Callia and, of course, Loofamin sat doing their homework in the common room.

Or in Loofamin's case: staring at Helena in awe. Or in Dawn's and Callia's case: drawing mean pictures of Snape. Or in Harry and Helena's case: flirting with each other. Or in Cassandra's case: looking at the mysterious note that was passed to her a couple of days ago.

So, technically, Hermione was the only one doing her homework.

"It's a Thursday night. Why don't we do our homework later?" Dawn suggested.

"Yeah, I need to get some sleep tonight. Saturday's a big Quidditch match. We're playing Ravenclaw. We're gonna kill them." Harry said happily.

"It's almost Friday night and Harry has nothing embarrassing in store for me." Hermione said happily as she thought about her birthday four weeks ago. She still couldn't get that Lester's Possum Park tune out of her head.

"Yeah, goodnight everyone." Helena said as she stood up to go.

Everyone murmured their goodnights and soon started up for bed.

Cassandra grabbed Ron's arm. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked him quietly.

"Sure."

As soon as everyone left, Cassandra asked, "Do you seriously like Dawn?"

"I don't know."

She gave a grunt of annoyance. "You're not helping."

"Why do you care so much?"

"She's my cousin. I can't help not caring."

"Anything else?"

"No." Cassandra didn't meet his eye.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Well, I have another question." She looked at the floor.

"What is it?"

"Cassandra! Get your arse you here!" Helena called from the stairs.

"Never mind, Ron. Bye." She gave him a quick wave and left.

Ron watched he go and muttered to himself, "Bloody girls, I'll never understand them."

During Defense the next afternoon Cassandra pulled out the note. Who had passed it to her? This question was bugging the hell out of her.

She took her quill and dipped it in ink.

_Will this really work? _She asked herself in thought. She licked her lips nervously and reread the note.

_What did you do? _The note read.

_**Nothing. Why? **_

_Just wondering. I'm really bored. I hope this class livens up a bit._

_**I bet it will.**_

_Maybe._

_**Who are you?**_

_Someone in this class._

_**Obviously. Tell me, please.**_

_You'll have to guess._

_**Are you in Gryffindor?**_

_No._

_**You're a Slytherin?**_

_Is there a problem with that?_

_**No, but why are you talking to me?**_

_My friends fell asleep and I thought you were pretty cute so I pass you a note._

_**I suppose I should be flattered. **_

_I suppose you should be._

_**Thanks. I**_

Cassandra licked her lips again and began to write.

**_So, how's it going? This class liven up a bit?_**

Instantly the paper disappeared.

She looked up to see if anyone was surprised or at least writing.

Everyone was.

_Damn. We're supposed to be taking notes on something. What was it again? I'll ask Hermione later. Never mind. Damn. _ Cassandra thought as she sighed.

To her surprise the note came back with writing on it.

_I was bored until you popped up. I was wondering when you'd pass this note. I saw you slip it in your backpack after Blackwood grabbed it._

She smiled and replied.

**_I was trying to figure out who you were. I'm still in the dark. Why won't you tell me?_**

_Because it's way too much fun watching you during DADA worrying over a piece of paper._

_**You're mean and evil.**_

_Some would call me that but it's all sticks and stones, love. I thought you were different._

_**I am different. In a good way, I mean.**_

The note popped away but didn't come back.

Cassandra looked up and found Blackwood staring over her.

"Miss Sanderson," she said briskly and coldly. It seems ever since Cassandra caught Blackwood snogging her brother, she had been nothing but vulgar towards Cassandra and her friends. "I would appreciate it if you would do the class assignment." Then she walked away.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and poked Hermione.

Hermione sighed and looked up from her note taking. "What?" she whispered angrily.

"What are we supposed to be doing?"

"Taking notes."

"On what?"

"Different charms for defense. I find them mostly stupid. Who's ever going to use the Flower Force Charm anyway? Why would anyone want to sprout flowers in someone's hair for defense? It's stupid!" Hermione sighed and went back to work."

Cassandra stared blankly at her paper in front of her before whispering a little too loudly. "Right-o. A little obsessed are we?"

Blackwood heard her.

Oops.

Busted.

"Miss Sanderson, if you continue to be a nuisance in my class I shall be forced to remove you."

"Yes, Professor Blackwood." More like Blackheart.

Suddenly a bell rang sounding the end of classes for the day.

"I want you to finish up your notes for homework." Blackwood called to the departing scholars.

As they left the classroom, Helena muttered to Cassandra, "She's got it out for us, especially you."

Cassandra groaned.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I'm just having a slight headache."

"Are you sure?" Helena asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah, I'm just going to skip dinner and have a lie-down. I'm fine." Cassandra said in an unconvincing voice.

"I'll bring you some food later on, ok?" Helena offered.

Cassandra smiled weakly.

"My Lady! Wait for me, please!" Loofamin said as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady said in an annoying voice.

"I married a moose!" Helena said triumphantly.

The others snickered as the Fat Lady swung open.

"Well that's interesting…"Hermione said cautiously

"Thanks," Ron beamed. "I made it up myself."

Hermione asked, "So who's the lucky buck?" (A/N: is it a buck?)

"I think it was Harry… I'm not sure, we were drunk!" Helena asked

Harry put his arm around Helena. "I certainty was not drunk. I was just a little..., erm, tipsy."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"What's a moose?" Loofamin asked Helena as he tugged at her robes.

Helena smiled, ruffled his hair and started in the direction of the girl's dorms.

Loofamin stood frozen for a second, partly because of confusion, and partly because of fear of being left by Helena. Then he jumped up and down and his yells could be heard down the hall. "NO! TELL ME! WHAT'S A MOOSE? AHHH!"

"Helena! Don't leave me here with these people!" Harry soon joined her on the steps.

"Er, Harry." Helena said uneasily.

"Yeah?"

"You're not allowed to go up here."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where does it say that?"

"In the Hogwarts rule book. Rule number 38473 to be exact." Hermione said as she and Cassandra joined them on the stairs.

"Er, right-o." Harry gave Helena's arm a tight squeeze and left to find Ron downstairs.

The three girls walked quietly into the room.

Cassandra pulled her curtains and flopped on her bed.

"Are you sure you want to be alone? Do you want me to stay with you?" Hermione asked in a maternal tone.

"Or me!" Helena piped in.

Cassandra looked thoughtfully at her friends before rejecting their offer. "No, I think I should have a nice and quiet evening."

"Ok," Helena said turning to go. "I'll bring some food later."

Hermione smiled and left with her.

Cassandra heard the shrikes of Helena from all the way up here.

"Loofamin! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? Where did you get those flowers? EEKKKK! THOSE ARE POISONUS YOU BLOODY LITTLE CREEP! EEKKK!"

Cassandra giggled into her pillow. Then she pulled out a Muggle book called _Confessions of a Shopaholic _by Sophie Kinsella and read as she heard the noises in the common room die away.

For what seemed to be an hour, but really only five minutes, Cassandra fell asleep. Her dreams were wild beyond imagination.

_A black haired witch and a blonde haired wizard strolled throughout an enchanted garden, complete with rainbows and butterflies. The trees were made out of different assortments of candies. Redvines hung from licorice trees and wrapped around the trunks like snakes. Flowers we tiny and sprinkled with sugar and little fairies flitted about with little glowing wands. _

_There were seven rivers that lead into a pond. The pond was an aqua color but the rivers were each a different color of the rainbow. (A/N: no indigo) Floating on top of the water was lily pads that changed colors between white, purple and pink. Brightly colored fish with shiny scales swan underneath the water._

_The boy grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her down on the ground next to him. Instantly a green leprechaun appeared with some tea. He poured the tea into tiny cups and popped away. _

_The girl smiled at the boy as she drank her tea. _

_He smiled back. "Cassandra…"_

_The girl closed her eyes as the boy pulled her in closer. She parted her lips. His we almost upon hers when—_

"_Draco!"_

_The two whirled around to find Hermione standing underneath a tree wearing a flowing white gown that seemed to give off a faint light of its own. Her hair was done up in a chignon with ribbon flowing down her back. She looked like a goddess._

"_Draco," she called softly. "Come back into the cottage Draco. Come with me."_

_Suddenly a tiny cottage appeared in the background and the skies turned gray. Everything changed into a haunted forest. _

_Draco looked at Cassandra's figure than at Hermione's. He abruptly got up and walked over to the Hermione/goddess, leaving Cassandra on the ground. He clasped Hermione's hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. Together they walked away to the cottage._

"_Draco!" Cassandra called after the fading figure. He simply waved goodbye. _

_Suddenly the ground beneath Cassandra gave way and she stated falling. She fell faster and faster. The wall and sky around her faded into darkness. _

_Cassandra looked beneath her and saw wooden spikes. The spikes were very sharp and could pierce even the smallest fly. _

_As she plunged closer, the spikes turned into a bowl of hot soup. She fell in with a large splash. "Mmm, tomato."_

"Cassandra! Wake up you sleepy dolt. I've got soup!"

Cassandra opened her eyes to find Helena staring down at her with a try in her hands. "Is that for me?"

"No, it's for me. I just wanted to eat it in front of you to torture you." She replied sardonically.

"Oh," Cassandra said as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's about eight. People are starting to come up. Harry's already off to bed and so is Ron. You are so lucky you weren't at dinner. All those bloody boys could talk about was Quidditch. It's sickening!"

Cassandra mumbled an answer as she sat up in her bed. Helena placed the tray on her lap.

The girls turned as they heard thundering footsteps coming from the stairs. Hermione ran into the room holding a piece of paper and flung herself on her bed. "I will never hear the end of it!"

"End of what?" the other two asked simultaneously.

"Quidditch! I'm so ti…i…i…ired of hearing about it." Hermione said through a yawn.

"Then don't listen to it. Tune it out like I always do." Helena said over-cheerfully.

Hermione shot her an evil glare. "How can you? You're commenter, remember?"

"Damn! I thought I could get out of that. Damn,"

"What are you talking about? You love that job?" Cassandra gave her friend a confused look.

"Just trying to get Mione off my back." Helena said lamely.

"I'm going to read." Hermione said as she pulled out a large book. She looked at the piece of paper once before she shoved it in the book.

"Fascinating. I don't really care." Helena plopped on her bed and closed the curtains.

Cassandra looked at her two friends as she heard a "stupid Mudblood." coming from Helena's way. Then she looked at Hermione. A silent, silver tear trickled down her cheek and fell onto her book.

Cassandra sighed and ate her soup slowly.

No one talked the rest of the night.

"Weasley passes it to Sully who passes it to Heichberger. Now it's back to Sully. Oh no! Ravenclaw's Juliet Burr took the Quaffle! She shoots, she scores! Damn it! Er, sorry Professor McGonagall. It just slipped out." Helena was commenting for the Quidditch game, Gryffindor against Ravenclaw.

It was almost noon and the score was 40-30. Ravenclaw was winning.

Hermione, Cassandra, Dawn, Callia and Loofamin sat in the Gryffindor stands cheering their team on. Hermione was mostly silent for some unknown reason.

Helena's attention seemed completely absorbed in the match but in reality, it was on a certain Seeker… "Come on you bloody bast—I mean—Go team! Looks like Ravenclaw's got the ball. He passes it to Eaton. She misses! Ladies and gentlemen! Call the news! For the first time in the history of Quidditch, or as long as she's been playing, Evelyn Eaton has dropped the ball and guess who caught it? That's right! Ron Weasley! He's the best! Ron, if you weren't so madly in love with someone I knew, then I would totally go out with you! Sorry Professor…"

Ron and McGonagall shot evil glares Helena's direction who innocently twiddled her thumbs and whistled.

Cassandra laughed at Helena but turned to attention back to the game. Ron was playing better than usual. He really seemed to figure out that it was just a game. _Tell that to Harry, he'd kill me!_ Cassandra chuckled to herself.

"Cassandra, I'm going to go." Hermione said as she got up.

"Why?" Cassandra asked blankly.

"I just need time to think." With that, she left the stands and made her way to the castle.

Cassandra furrowed her brow and thought, _What's up with Hermione? She seems to be acting strange. Actually, Helena and Hermione were both acting strangely…_

"My Lady is doing a fine job commenting. Don't you agree Cassandra?" Loofamin asked the older girl.

"Sure," Cassandra turned her attention back to Helena's comments.

"Score ten for Gryffindor! Yeah! Ok, now I have a random shout out from a student. 'To Gretchen Shannahan: Next Hogsmeade day is coming up. Wanna go with me? Signed, Gregory Smith."

A random shout of "yes! I love you Gregg!" came from the Hufflepuff stands.

"Interesting. Ok, back to the game. Looks like Eaton's got the ball. She passes to Burr but the pass is intercepted by female Weasly. Go Ginny! She shoots, she scores! Ten for Gryffindor. Gryffindor is now winning. I'm hungry. COME ON HARRY! FIND THAT BLOODY SNITCH! This game is never going to end! GET YOUR LAZY ARSE MOVING! Sorry Professor…"

McGonagall whispered something to Helena along the lines of "I think it's time you gave up commenting for every game".

"But Professor, if I give up, who will fill my shoes? I see how it is. You don't like me. You never did! You have lowered my self esteem! I shall never look at myself the same way again!"

Professor McGonagall smacked her forehead and mumbled something to Helena.

"Gee thanks Professor. I didn't know I was the best commenter you ever had. My self esteem has sky rocketed! I shall now soar among the birds and fly freely! Yes, I think it's time I got back to the game. What's this? It looks like Potter's spotted something. Could it be? He dives. Uh oh. Ravenclaw's Seeker has spotted it too. He's going for it. He's right on Potter's rear—however wrong that sounds. Harry's reaching—I think I have a perverted mind—for it! Freddy Hill is going for it. They're both going for it! What's this? It seems Freddy is trying to knock Harry off his broom. Damn you Freddy! That's cheating! Sorry Professor but that's cheating. It isn't? Oh, never mind.

"Harry suddenly flies up? What's he doing? He's reaching. He's going up and up and up. Now he's doing downward spirals. I think I'm gonna be sick. Now Hill's doing it—ew. Potter stops suddenly and can it be? Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Professors and caretakers! Hobbits and Elves! Witches and Wizards! Macaroni and cheese! Bacon and eggs! It appears that Harry Potter has won Gryffindor another game! I love Jimmy! I mean, I love you Harry!"

Applause filled the pitch, the loudest coming from Gryffindor.

Harry flew around the playing field parading the Snitch. When he landed, Cassandra, Callia, Dawn, Loofamin and some other students rushed onto the field and tackled him.

Helena jumped from the commenter's booth, pushed students out of her way and ran up to Harry. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. He kissed her back.

The students (and some staff) oohed and awwed.

"My Lady!" Helena turned to see Loofamin standing next to her with tears in his eyes. Suddenly he ran away.

"What did I do?" Helena asked Cassandra as she watched the little boy run away.

"I think he was in love with you. That or he had to use the bathroom. Your pick." Cassandra shrugged.

"Do you think I should go talk to him?"

"No, let him blow off some steam." Harry said in a manly voice.

"You're right." Helena clasped Harry's hand and started to walk away.

"That was worthy of noting." Callia said suddenly. The little girl hardly spoke at all.

"Indeed." Dawn agreed.

Suddenly Ron came up. He caught sight of Cassandra then Dawn and blushed. "I need to talk to you Cassandra. Alone. Meet me by the lake in about an hour."

"Why do you need an hour? You take longer than Helena and I combined."

"You take a shower with Helena? Gross!" Dawn said in a laugh.

Cassandra hit her over the head then squeezed her in a hug. "Awww, little Dawny don't like being hit? Poor little Dawny."

"You're mean."

"Yes, now go away with Callia. I need to talk to Ron. Goodbye!" She pushed Callia away with one hand and Dawn with the other.

They walked away slowly.

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Meet me at the lake 45 minutes." He turned to go.

"Ok, that's fine with me." Cassandra said as she watched Ron fade away.

The sun was a little past overhead and the clouds were white. They were happy clouds in spiffy shapes.

Cassandra sat under a tree next to the lake waiting for Ron. She glanced about the lake and its surroundings. No one was in sight except for an occasional person taking a walk.

Cassandra glanced at her watch. Ron was late by fifteen minutes. _Maybe he wasn't going to show up after all… Maybe he was just playing a joke on me. Maybe…_

"Cassandra!" a voice called from behind, interrupting her from her thoughts.

She looked behind her to see Ron coming towards her, holding his broom…

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to show!" Cassandra said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Yeah, there was a line for showers and I had to polish my broom." He held out his broom to prove it. The broom was all shiny, like a piece of metal.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to try defying gravity. So, do you want to try defying gravity?"

"I don't understand."

"Wanna go on a broom ride in the forest?"

"The Forbidden Forest? Isn't it forbidden?"

"They only want you to think that. It's not as dangerous as Hermione during her period."

"Wow."

"Wanna give it a try?"

"I haven't ridden on a broom since first year. I fell off then and, well, I'm afraid of heights."

"Ever herd the saying 'don't look down'?"

"That's not a saying."

"Still,"

"If I fall, I'm going to jinx you all the way to hell and back."

Ron smiled and grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"Into the dark black forest." (A/N: he! he! he! Get it?)

"Oh, I'm smart."

"Come on."

They walked in silence to the edge of the forest.

"Couldn't we just fly around the Quidditch pitch?" Cassandra asked, cowardly.

"And spare the detentions?"

"Yes,"

"Right on!"

Together they walked to the Quidditch pitch in silence.

"Ok, now I'm going to upright the broom and when I say go, jump on it. I'll be right behind you. There's no need to worry."

"But, what if I fall?" Cassandra asked biting her lip nervously.

"I'll be right behind you with my arms around you. You won't fall."

Cassandra gave him a skeptical glance.

"Ready? Go!"

Cassandra gulped and jumped on the broom. She felt Ron sit behind her. She smiled slightly when she felt his arms go around her waist.

"Ok, now we're going to go up." His breath mingled in her raven hair. Soon, they lifted off the ground.

Cassandra gave a shriek of fear and felt Ron's arms tighten around her waist.

They lifted higher and higher. Soon they were more than two hundred feet up in the air. Cassandra squinted her eyes so she wouldn't look down.

"How is it?" Ron asked her softly.

"Fine," she managed to squeak.

"Are you sure?"

"No,"

"Wanna try going faster?"

"No,"

"You're not making this very romantic."

"Romantic?" Cassandra thought out loud. "I thought you were smitten with Dawn."

"What?"

Suddenly the broom lurked, causing Ron to loosen his grip on Cassandra. He shifted uncomfortably with made Cassandra have to move a little bit.

That little bit was too much.

Cassandra slipped off the broom before Ron could grab her. Her scream pierced the sky like a hawk's cry. She fell faster and faster. The ground grew nearer and nearer. She was going to die soon, she knew it.

100 feet left.

Now 80.

Now 65.

Now 47.

Now 30.

_Oh Merlin! This is it! I'm going to die!"_

Now only 24 feet before Cassandra fell all the way to her doom.

**A/N: Like it? I hope it answered some of your questions. I tried the best I could. This part of my story has taken a mysterious turn. I didn't intend for this to happen but I hope you like it anyways.**

**Now to respond to my reviewers!**

**Abbie: This is why it's rated PG-13. Duh!**

**Saxifrage: Yes, dear Fabio! "I'm alive!" Don't ya just love him? "Now pat you head and rub your tummy. Click your heels together three times and say 'I do believe in fairies! I do, I do!" Lol! Yes, that part was from the Goofy Movie. I love Loofamin too. Did you know that Loofamin is a real name? Well, real last name anyway…I might have added and extra O. I was thinking of you!**

**Jessica: Thanks for answering the questions. It made my day. You're the only one who did.**

**DrunkenBuddie: First, I love your penname! It's so spiffy! Second, I'm not telling. Third, sorry about that chapter. It was just for grins and giggles. I hope you enjoyed it all the same! P.S: Now that you've reviewed one chapter, you must review all! (From ch 1-6!) I'm trying to reach a goal of fifty! Please do! **

**I'd love you if you reviewed! I really would!**

**Love: S.S.**


	7. Operation LOOFA

**A/N: Like hello! Like oh my freakin gosh! I, like, updated! Oh my gosh! Like totally! Can you, like, believe it? No, I didn't think so…**

**Like, here we go! Yeah! (Sexy Saxi: Exactly!)**

_Recap:_

_Cassandra slipped off the broom before Ron could grab her. Her scream pierced the sky like a hawk's cry. She fell faster and faster. The ground grew nearer and nearer. She was going to die soon, she knew it._

_100 feet left._

_Now 80._

_Now 65._

_Now 47._

_Now 30._

Oh Merlin! This is it! I'm going to die!"

_Now only 24 feet before Cassandra fell all the way to her doom._

**Chapter Seven: Operation: L.O.O.F.A.**

Cassandra fell faster and faster, nearer and nearer. Soon she would die. She closed her eyes and prayed.

Suddenly she hit the ground. But it wasn't ground. It was soft and fluffy.

Cassandra opened her eyes. She was lying in sticking white stuff. _Marshmallows? What the hell?_

She tried to sit up but found she only sunk deeper into the gooey mess. "RON!"

"Coming!" came the faint cry above her.

"Hurry up! I think this thing eating me! Ack! Now it's got my leg. Help! I'm drowning in fluffy whiteness! Come on! Get me out of here! I know people say I'm sweet but not this much!"

"Hold your horses!"

"I don't have any horses! If I did, they'd be stuck in here with me!"

"I'm going to be help. Stay there."

"Like I can go anywhere."

"Don't try to act snippy with me. I'm doing this for you."

"Oh yeah? Well if YOU'RE so bloody great, why won't you help me? Some hero you turned out to be!"

Ron didn't respond and she saw him fly away.

After about 85887466347511293 years, or really ten minutes, Ron came back with help.

"Miss Sanderson, what are you doing in a blob of whipped cream?" Blackwood's voice boomed.

Ron snickered.

"It's marshmallows." Cassandra answered flatly. "And I have no idea."

"That would be my fault, Professor." Ron piped in. "I couldn't save her in time and so I did the first spell that came to mind."

"Always thinking about food, are we?" Blackwood said in an even flatter tone than Cassandra.

"It was a good spell." Ron said defensively.

"Hmmm. Let's get thing over with. _Accio Cassandra!_"

"I could've done that," Ron mumbled.

Cassandra floated over to Blackwood with some difficulty. She was a sticky mess and kept getting re-stuck in the goo.

Ron burst into laughter. "Sweet! You're so cute I could eat you right up."

"Shut up!"

Ron hit her left arm lightly.

"Ow!" she screamed in pain.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. My arm just really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really hurts!"

"Really?"

Cassandra scowled at him.

"Miss Sanderson, I think we should get you to the Hospital Wing. Weasley, I suggest you accompany her. I will go ask the Headmaster if he wants to keep this glop of fluff." With that, she was off.

"Want me to carry you?" Ron asked politely.

"My legs are fine. It's my arm you bloody bastard!" Cassandra tried to move her feet but found she couldn't. Her feet were stuck to the ground! "On second thoughts…"

Ron picked her up. She leaned her head against his shoulder and was kind of stuck.

Evil goo!

Ron carried her to the Hospital Wing as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Ron! Get off me!"

"I can't! I'm stuck!"

"You suck!"

"I will not tolerate this kind of language! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"Nice going Ron. You just got some points taken away!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not times five!"

"Did too times ten!"

"Did not time one hundred!"

"Did too times twenty five thousand!"

"Did not times five million!"

"Did too times the cube of fifty-five billion!"

"Did not higher than that!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Wait, what?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!"

Ron and Cassandra looked at Madam Pomfrey. _Did she just say shut up?_

"Thank you. Now I can un-stick Mr. Weasley from you Miss Sanderson." She took a look at Ron and Cassandra and bit back a laugh. Ron was in a permanent hugging position with his arms around Cassandra. Cassandra had her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Both of them were covered in white fluff; Cassandra the most.

Poppy Pomfrey smiled slightly and did a simple cleaning spell. Soon both students were clean from the marshmallow mess.

"Thank you." They chorused.

"Mr. Weasley is excused. I need to see about your arm Miss Sanderson."

Cassandra lifted up with arm with a small moan of pain.

Madam Pomfrey examined it. "Hmmm."

Suddenly two feminine squeals sounded in the room. Helena and Dawn both appeared followed by a silent Callia.

"No, I can't have peanut butter; I told you I'm allergic." Helena declared

"Really? To what?" Dawn asked stupidly.

"Olive oil." Came the reply.

"There is no olive oil in peanut butter!"

"Is too! I ate it once and I flared up like a hippo in heat!"

"First of all, no olive oil in peanut butter, and second of all, since when do you know what a hippo in heat looks like? And _how do you know_?"

"Ew, that sick. And yes, to the olive oil."

"No to the olive oil."

"Um, you guys, there is a reeeeally good looking Ravenclaw watching us" Callia piped up in her small voice. She pointed to a blonde haired boy with mysterious blue eyes sitting in a bed reading a comic book.

"Ohhh! Look its James... he's so dreamy" Helena said as she batted her eyes.

"Is he in your year?" Dawn asked Callia.

"No he's in yours. Wait, we're in the same year. I guess the answer is yes!"

"I wonder if he's allergic to peanut butter" Helena said suddenly.

"He's mine!" Dawn said as she fixed her auburn curls. She pulled out a Do-It-All-Yourself Magic Make-up Kit from her robes. Then she pulled out a cream colored vanity drawer complete with a large mirror. Then she pulled out a cushioned chair and a toilet. Next she got out a briefcase filled with hair accessories.

Helena and Callia gawked at her.

"What? I've gotta look pretty!" Dawn replied in a snippy voice.

Madam Pomfrey (who was watching the girls with Cassandra) said, "Miss Sanderson, I will have to take points away and give you a detention if you do not put those prohibited objects away right now. Thank you." She went back to examining Cassandra's arm.

Dawn crossed her arms and pouted. Then she obeyed. She snapped her fingers and the beauty gadgets vanished in thin air. "So much for looking pretty." She mumbled. She didn't realize that the toilet was still there until Pomfrey started yelling.

Dawn snapped her figures again but the toilet remained. She tried to lift it up; no affect. "Stupid toilet…"

"It's all right, Dawn." Helena said, putting an arm around Dawn's slender waist. "I'll fix you up when we get back into the common room. You'll be a real hooker!" She winked.

"More like a real whore…" Cassandra muttered under her breath so Pomfrey couldn't hear.

"Ok, let's go right now!" Dawn said in an overly-excited voice.

"Ok!" Helena said in a mock cheerleader pose. (A/N: Stereotypes! No harm meant to anyone! I am an ex-cheerleader! I did it in sixth or fifth grade and quit. I hated my coach…)

Together they skipped out of the Hospital Wing. Callia followed gracefully.

Cassandra raised and eyebrow and Pomfrey. Poppy did the same.

"Shall we mend this bone now?" Pomfrey asked, holding back a chuckle.

"Er—,"

"Cassandra! We forgot all about you! I'm so sorry! I was having a dumb moment! I must be the blondest brunette you'll ever meet!" Helena said as she came running back into the Hospital Wing.

"Hey!" James said as he looked up from his comic book.

Helena ignored him. "I have news to tell you! Loofamin isn't following me around anymore. That and I give you my sympathies. Bye! I'm off to do hair and nails."

She left.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and walked over to her office to get a potion for Cassandra's arm.

Cassandra heard her mummer something along the lines of either "those damn bloody children are going to bring us all to hell" or "I bet those octopi enjoy dancing in tutus on the top of barstools". Whichever it was, Cassandra was equally scared.

When Cassandra got back to the Gryffindor common room, it was ten at night. It was empty and black, save for a single candle in the farthest corner of the room.

She chose to ignore the candle and go straight to bed.

Suddenly a sniffle startled Cassandra and made her jump. She left out a small squeak.

"Who's there?" came a bubbly female voice.

"Depends, who asking?" Cassandra replied sharply.

"Someone with a sad soul and hates her friends right now."

"Well, "someone with a sad soul and hates her friends right now", wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok." Cassandra started up the stairs.

"It's my entire fault!" the girl cried.

Cassandra sighed and sat down on a step, waiting for the girl to continue.

"Last night I found out that my mother was sick again."

"Does she get sick often?"

"Yes," the girl replied, her voice quivered.

"Why is it your fault?"

"Because I'm a witch. My parents are both Muggles. My dad didn't like me. He called me a little devil's spawn and other things. My mum has a Muggle disease called cancer. She's had it for a long time now. I think she found out the day I got my Hogwarts letter…

Anyway, my dad thought I had something to do with it so he didn't want me anywhere near her. She insisted and my father, being so in love with her, had to obey. But she kept a careful eye on my back. It scared me.

Why did I have to be born a witch?"

Cassandra made no answer. She was racking her brain for people she knew who had Muggle parents. Only one name came to mind: Hermione Ann Granger.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Cassandra asked the voice.

"Yes, who are you?" Hermione asked as she furrowed her brow.

"Cassandra. Funny meeting you here." Cassandra walked over and sat next to Hermione.

Hermione's face was tear-streaked and her hair was a disoriented. She was a mess.

"Go one with your story." Cassandra urged.

"That's about it except my mum wrote me letters now and then."

Cassandra thought about her home—or rather, he ex-home. She had Eve, her "Mother". She had David, her "father", which she never saw because he was always working. What he did was a mystery. She had Odette and Arabella, her "sisters". She had her "cousin", Dawn and two "brothers, Milo and Brett.

Brett! The name caused her heart to ache. She loved Brett like a sister should. He was her shield, her armor and her sword. He was the backbone which kept her strong. He was everything.

She thought about her house and her forest—_her forest_—she had the night. The night was peaceful in her home. Life was always worry free.

Yet, she felt something missing. A piece of her would never be filled unless she knew. She needed to find out who her real parents were. She had too!

"Cassandra, let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

"Just one quick question."

"What?"

"Are you mad at Helena?"

Hermione took some time to consider her question. Then she answered. "It's not Helena I'm mad at. It's more of what she said."

"What did she say?"

"I told her about the letter and she said her life wasn't perfect either. She told me to stop being to self-absorbed. It really hurt."

"Helena has a way with words. She can make them sting like a bee or brush softly like a rose petal. She just needs to learn to use them at the right time."

Hermione grunted and got up. "Let's go."

Cassandra nodded and together they walked upstairs.

A few days had passed. Hermione and Helena made up but still were cautious with one another.

Loofamin spent all his time in the library, trying to escape the world by reading.

It was a Saturday when the five friends sat in the Great Hall eating breakfast when Harry suggested they do something about Loofamin, or "that little bugger who was following you around, love" as he put it.

"I agree, but what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"How about Helena tells him she's sorry." Ron suggested.

"She didn't do anything wrong." Hermione said in a flat tone.

"Why don't you try talking to him?" Cassandra suggested.

"You're supposed to be my best friend! You're supposed to try to not get me killed! Especially by totally cute, but extremely annoying, first years! They have very sharp teeth!" Helena retorted.

The others chuckled.

"It's true!"

"I believe you." Harry said patting her head.

She snapped her jaws at him. "They're not the only ones with sharp teeth."

"Ok, I have a plan." Cassandra said, trying to sound important. "Fist off, we all know Helena is a complete bitch when she's in a pissy mood. Second, we know Loofamin is always in the library. Third, Hermione is smart and studies a lot."

"I don't follow." Hermione said uneasily.

"And she thought you were the smart one!" Harry said in mock horror as he put a hand to his heart.

"I think I get it." Helena said. "I think she wants Hermione to go talk to Loofamin because she is usually found in the library. It would be kind of suspicious if anyone else went in because I think Harry's allergic to the library and none of us ever us it.

I would, if I went, most likely get pissed and bit off the poor lad's nose. So, Hermione is going to try to talk to him. Did I get that right, Cassandra?"

"Not even close, but I like that idea better than mine. I was trying to go for the more Hawaiian Hula theme meets the Matrix."

"What the Matrix?" Ron asked.

"A totally awesome movie that aired in the States." Hermione said like the little know-it-all she is.

"I'm down with that." Ron said.

"Do you think that's a good plan?" Harry asked.

All heads bobbed in agreement.

"All right! Operation: L.O.O.F.A. is now in order." Helena shouted.

"Loofa?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

"Loofamin Overrides Obscenities in Friends' Atmosphere."

"That's lame." Harry said truthfully.

"Could you come up with anything better?"

"No, but we need codenames!" Harry clapped his hand like a little girl in a candy store. "Hermione, you'll be Book Worm. Cassandra will be Mistress of the Night. Ron is Weasel, nothing personal, mate. Helena is going to be Purple Goddess and I shall be Brave Knight!"

"Why don't I get a fair title?" Hermione asked.

"You would rather be Dr. Brainsmasher?"

"I'll pass."

"Now that we have our codenames, let Operation: L.O.O.F.A. begin!" Helena shouted in glee.

**A/N: This was a short chapter. I'm sorry but it would be super long if I didn't cut it short.**

**I know I left you with some questions but bear with me. I intend to answer every question.**

**Saxifrage: I took your advice my freakish Beta! I just love Fabio! He was good as that dude in Ping Pong too! I told you I would have her asking questions about this chapter. I did! I did!**

**DrunkenBuddie: I hope that is what answers what is wrong with Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't get to that other guy who likes Cassandra in this chapter. **

**Ok, Now I want nice and long reviews! **

**Love ya!**

**S.S**


	8. Failed Attempts and Partying

**A/N: Hello! The last chapter was spiffy, right? Ok, so it was completely random! Whatever!**

**I have the song _Do You Hear the People Sing_ from Les Miserables stuck in my head so don't be surprised if something from Les Mis just happens to pop into my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I haven't done one of these in a while! Ok, I do not own anything that J.K.R. does. If I did, I'd be rich and, well, married. And have kids! But I'm not rich, married or have kids so I must not own anything that's hers. Does this make sense? No, I didn't think so….**

**Anything that appears from a musical is NOT mine, though I wish it was.**

**Before you read Saxifrage: YOU'RE EMAIL IS BEING RETARTED! IT MAKES ME MAD! GRRRRR! GET IT FIXED!**

**That is all. Thank you for your time and cooperation. Please put your tray tables up, your seat in the full-up right position and that your bags and underneath the seat in front of you or in the cabinets overhead. Your seatbelt must be buckled until the captain feels it is all right for you to move about the cabin; the red light above will go off. Please remain seated and enjoy your flight into Fantasy Land.**

**Chapter Eight: Failed attempts and Partying**

That day at lunch Hermione found herself walking towards the library with a two-way mirror in hand. "I'm gonna kill you for this Helena." She grumbled.

"Gosh, Book Worm! You're suppose to use codenames, remember? My name is Purple Goddess. Come on, say it together now. Pur-ple-Godd-ess. Come on, I can't hear you." Helena said out of the mirror.

"Shut-up you lazy bitch. I'm doing this for you, remember?" Hermione snapped.

"Gosh golly! Book Worm's got a pretty nasty tongue. Am I right, Brave Knight?"

Harry's voice sounded out of the mirror. "Um, yes. Don't kill me Mione!"

"I wasn't planning to but on second thoughts… I think I'll start a nice head collection just like Siri—Snuffles had at his house." Hermione shot back in a vicious tone.

"Goodnight, my someone! Goodnight, my love." Helena said as she signed off the mirror.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione sighed as she neared the library.

When she opened the doors she saw the library was nearly full for once. Hermione walked inside and looked about the crowd.

"This book interests me…. Hey! There are words inside!" one person shouted!

"I missed!" a Hufflepuff said.

"You mist?" her friend said. "Ew! I don't want to hear about your misting problems! Keep your bodily functions to yourself. Thank you very much!"

"Jimmy is on the move!" sighed a group of older girls as a blonde haired boy walked by. The girls followed him.

"This will be an interesting day in the library for me." Hermione mumbled to herself. Her eyes shifted from table to table searching for the little boy.

Finally she found poor Loofamin sitting all by himself in the far corner of the room. She crossed the room. She pulled up a chair next to him.

"Hey Loofamin! What's up?" Hermione asked cheerfully.

"Nothing." he grumbled, not taking his eyes from his book.

"What are you reading?"

"Les Miserables." This time he looked up at her. His eyes grew wide.

She was beautiful. Why hadn't he seen it before? He couldn't have Helena but Hermione…

"I loved that book." Hermione said in a chipper voice with a smile that shone like moonlight.

"Your cheek is as soft as a summers night." Loofamin said dreamingly.

"Umm, which one? HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Your eyes are as bright as...er... the sun"

"Good to know. Maybe ill start wearing sunglasses out of consideration for other people"

"Your hair... it's very brown... a very brown like color... and the curls are soft and bouncy like some of you other features"

"WHAT? Ok, you are REALLY starting to freak me out here. I think I am starting to understand why Helena was afraid of you in the first place!"

"What am I saying?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh it's not the same!"

"Er—,"

"I miss my dreamy, sexy, curvy, insulting goddess HELENA! My fair, fair Lady. Her eyes are so….purple. Her lips are… I have no idea. She won't let me anywhere near her lips. When she beat me, I felt the love through every punch. I want her back!"

"Umm, Helena said she wanted to apologize. She says she's sorry."

"I shall not forgive, not matter how much I want her! Never!" With that last statement, he slammed his book and marched off.

Hermione sighed and pulled out her two-way mirror. "Purple Goddess, come in. Do you read me?"

"No Book Worm. I see you! Smart!"

"Operation: L.O.O.F.A. is a failure. I repeat, Operation: L.O.O.F.A. is a failure."

"This sucks." Ron said sadly into a bowl of ice cream at dinner that night.

"Yeah, poor little guy. I feel so bad for him. I mean he must've been on something. He was hitting on Hermione!" Harry said in a serious tone.

Hermione shoved him off the bench. She heard a loud clunk as his head hit the floor. She smiled wickedly to herself.

"Why won't he stop liking me?" Helena said as she slapped her forehead.

"I hate to break you self pity moment, but Loofamin has it much worse." Cassandra winced as she said it.

Helena turned to her. If it was a carton, here eyes would be flaring red and steam would be coming out of her nose and ears. "WHAT THEY BLOODY HELL? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND! NOT MY BEST BITCH! WHY DO YOU SUDDENLY TAKE HIS SIDE? THE LITTLE BRAT IS RUINING MY LIFE!" Helena took a deep breath. "I am calm and cool. Evil thought shall not possess my mind. My mind is clean and filled with happy little elves and butterflies. There is no toxin in it. No toxin called hate at all."

Hermione, Ron, Cassandra and Harry stared at her in disbelief.

"Er, Lena? What the hell was that about?" Cassandra asked in a shaky voice.

"Self-help books are very useful. I'd like to write one myself. I would dedicate it to all my friends and my mother…"

Cassandra stopped listening. _My mother? Who is my mother? Who is my father? Who is my real family? _

"Do you like that idea, Cassandra?" Harry asked in an excited voice like he was going to piss in his pants any second.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Hermione asked if we were going to the costume party. Everyone thought it would be fun." Ron spoke up.

"Oh, umm, sure."

"Great!" Helena said enthusiastically.

Hermione looked at Cassandra in concern. "You do know the party is in two days right?"

Cassandra gave her a weak smile.

"We need to pick our costumes." Harry said with a mischievous smile. "I shall be a knight in shining armor if you will be my Lady." He said to Helena.

"Of course, My Lord." Helena gave a half bow from her seat.

"I think Cassandra should be a marshmallow." Ron said with and an evil grin.

Cassandra gave him the evil eye.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just a random thought." He never took his eyes off Cassandra as he wore a know-it-all smile.

"Ron should be a king so he can boss Harry around for once." Helena said in joyful glee.

"Sure." Ron agreed. "What should Mione be?"

"A book." Cassandra said in a flat tone.

"No, I think I'll surprise you." Hermione said with a faint smile.

"I think we should all be scared." Helena said with a shudder.

Hermione just smiled with malice in her eyes.

"I haven't heard anything about Loofa in a long while. I mean, the party is tonight. Can't we just forget him?" Helena complained as she pulled on her costume.

Her attire consisted of a long violet skirt that matched her eyes, a tight black bodice with a low neckline and long, flowing sleeves, a tall, pointed purple hat that had ribbon flowing off it in every shade of purple and black shoes.

"I suppose for this one night." Cassandra agreed.

Her costume was a completely white dress that had had marshmallows glued to it, covering the whole thing that went right above her knees. There were occasional slits in the bodice that showed some skin. She also wore a headband made out of marshmallows.

Both girls looked over at Hermione, who was sitting of the bed reading.

"Aren't you going to get ready Mione?" Helena asked.

"I'll get ready later. I told you my costume was going to be a surprise."

"You suck." Helena said.

"You chew." Hermione shot back.

"You swallow!" Cassandra said with a grin.

"No, you just killed it." Helena said in a flat tone.

"It wasn't even alive and you killed it." Hermione said in a joking manner.

"It was road kill!" Helena said, trying to hold back a smile.

"I think it's time to go now before we kill anymore sentences." Cassandra scolded like a little mother. _Mother…_

"She's right you know." Hermione agreed. "You better be going. I'll meet you girlies down there in a while."

"Bye bye Hermione!" the others chorused.

Helena and Cassandra met up with the boys at the dance. The Great Hall was spookily decorated with spider, bats and pumpkins.

"This seems for once that all years were invited." Harry made a sweeping arm movement with his arm to prove his point. His costume consisted of a complete armor Knight's suit (which he most likely stole from one of the knight statues in the corridors) and a feathered helmet. It was all gray, save for the feather which was yellow.

"Wow, that means little Loofa is here." Cassandra said to Helena. "You can try to make up with him.

"Nah, he'll likely bit off my arse."

Cassandra nodded and then turned to Ron. He was staring at her. "Ron, what are you staring at?"

Ron recovered himself. "Er, umm, I was just looking at you costume."

"And possible dreaming about." Harry laughed as he elbowed his comrade.

Ron blushed.

"And here comes the whipped cream!" Helena sniggered.

"Huh?" Harry asked in complete confusion.

Helena pointed to the dessert table where some whipped cream floated over by some ice cream. "DUH the food. What were YOU thinking?"

"And possibly dreaming about." Ron laughed.

Harry blushed.

"Oh Merlin! This is too rich! Harry Potter is blushing!" Helena said a little too loud.

Some students turned around to see if it was true. They laughed and Harry blushed more.

A black haired girl made her way over to them and eyed them. She was wearing a ragged dress.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Harry asked, attempting to get the conversation off himself. "An old beggar woman?"

"I would appreciate, Mr. Potter, to be called Cinderella." She answered.

"Stop being a bitch—Did you just call me Mr. Potter?"

The four students gasped as they noticed a Cassandra clone. "Professor Blackwood!"

Blackwood eyed Cassandra. "Five points from Gryffindor for attempting to be kinky."

Ron furrowed his brow. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yeah! And what do you mean, 'attempting!'" Cassandra yelled.

"Another five points for yelling." With that, Blackwood walked off to scold some third year.

"That sucks." Harry said sadly.

"She, like, totally dissed my outfit!" Cassandra said in a really girly voice.

Suddenly a slow song started up.

"My Lady Helena, would you honor me with this dance." Harry asked. He bowed and held out his hand.

"My Lord, I must say, it is I who has the honor." Helena replied. She placed her hand in his.

"And I have the honor of dieing." Cassandra choked. She made a gagging noise and put her finger to her open mouth.

"Do you not believe in dances?" Ron asked Cassandra in a very serious tone.

"No, I just don't believe in them." She pointed to Harry and Helena who were dancing practically on top on each other. "It's kind of scary."

"Harry's has been kind of scary this year. I mean, last year, he was afraid of girls. Now this year…" Ron shuddered.

"Why do you think he is this way?"

"I think he's trying to act like Sirius."

"How do you know what Sirius acts like?"

"You could say Harry and him had a…connection…"

Cassandra stared at Ron. For the first time she noticed how absolutely gorgeous he was. His red hair seemed toned down by the green of his shirt. His nose seemed smaller and his freckles less obvious.

Then she surveyed his costume. He was wearing a beautifully embroidered green tunic with gold stitching. His trousers were a plain black. On his head was a small gold crown. He looked like a handsome king.

"Cassandra, are you all right?" Ron asked, pulling her out of her fantasies.

"Er, of course…I…I…" Cassandra trailed off.

"What?"

Cassandra pointed to the door leading out of the Great Hall.

A lone figure with shoulder length, curly brown stood with a spot light on her. She was wearing a cap and a long green trench coat. She wore a simple white shirt, black pants and knee-high black boots underneath.

Suddenly everything quieted except for the lonely sound of an alto saxophone. More instruments joined in and played a sad, mellow song.

Then the girl began to sing.

The song she sang was sad indeed. It included things like. "Without him I feel his arms around me,", "That's I'm talking to myself and not to him,", "Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known," and "I love him, but only on my own."

When she finished, the spotlight faded from the girl as the students and staff erupted in applause.

When the lights came back on, the girl was gone.

_I can kind of relate but not with a guy; with family…_ Cassandra thought sadly to herself.

"Who was she?" Harry asked Cassandra as he and Helena rejoined Ron and Cassandra.

"I have no idea but she is the best damn singer I've ever heard." Helena said. "Even better than Harry!"

"Hey!" Harry said, trying to sound hurt.

"Excuse me." a blonde haired boy in a blue king's outfit stepped next to Cassandra. "But I was wondering you would like to share this dance with me, Cassandra. Would you?"

Cassandra looked at the boy to try to figure out who he was but he was wearing a mask. "Erm, sure."

He bowed and led Cassandra off by the hand, leaving the three others dumbstruck.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked with a smile.

He smiled back and placed his arms around her waist. "Someone you would never even consider."

"Can you at least tell me what house you're in?"

"That would be giving out too much information."

"Can you tell me anything?"

"I'm in your year and have Double Potions with you."

"Interesting…. Wait, that means you are either in Gryffindor or in… Slytherin…"

"I believe that would be true."

"That means you are being an unkind person by not telling me."

"I will tell you one more thing. The Lion seeks answers from the Snake. But, in truth, the answers are as plain as parchment."

"That was very poetic of you, but I still have one more question. Why—"

"I'm sorry but the dance has ended. I must go now. I have to seek out some advice."

"On what?"

"Whether or not I should keep on doing a certain….assignment…"

"I would if it is important."

"I shall consider your words, My Lady. Farewell." He bowed and left.

_The Lion seeks answers from the Snake. But, in truth, the answers are as plain as parchment. What the bloody hell does that mean?_ Cassandra slapped her forehead.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

That night, after the party, Cassandra laid down of her bed with her diary propped between her knees.

_My life is going down the drain. _She wrote. _First, I find out I'm adopted. Second, I have a mysterious person sending me notes during Potions. Third, Brett is dating my Defense teacher, Professor Esmeralda Blackwood (though I think her more of a Blackheart). Fourth, Helena had a little first year following her around and now he's not and she wants him back. I think. _

_Wow, I haven't written since school started. Didn't I promise it write every night? Screw that! I don't have time to. I'll just write whenever possible. _

_Oh, Hermione just walked in. I wonder where she was. She wasn't at the dance. Where could innocent Mione have been? Most likely in the library studying. Damn, does that girl ever stop?_

_Oh, one more thing before I have to go question her. At the dance, this boy asked me to dance. He was wearing a king's outfit and wouldn't tell me who he was. But he did give me a riddle. _The Lion seeks answers from the Snake. But, in truth, the answers are as plain as parchment. _I wonder what it means. He also told me he was in either Gryffindor or Slytherin. _

_Merlin, my brain hurts from thinking. Going to question Hermione now. Byeness!_

Cassandra closed her diary and stuffed it under her pillow. Then she got out of bed and plopped down on Hermione's bed. "Mione, where were you tonight?"

Hermione looked up from the book she had been reading. "I was at the party for a little while. I couldn't find you so I left. Then I went to the library."

"I figured as much. What did you do at the library?"

"I was going to study but I ran into Loofamin."

"My little Loofa!"

"Er, right."

"Sorry. Your little Loofa!"

"Whatever. Anyways…

_: Flashback :_

_Hermione walked slowly into the library. It was dark and empty except for a small light in the corner._

"_Hello?" she called out._

_The reply was a shaking, high pitched voice. "Who's there?" The candle came closer._

_Hermione could see the face full up now. It was Loofamin. His brown hair stuck in odd directions and his eyes were wet from crying._

"_Loofamin? What are you doing here? This is your first party at Hogwarts. Shouldn't you be there?"_

"_My heart is torn in two and no dancing could fill in the cracks."_

"_Look, if this is about Purple Godd—I mean, Helena—."_

"_My Lady has abandoned me and her people."_

"_Her people?"_

"_Yes, the S.H.O.; which is backwards for Official Helena Stalkers. I'm the president."_

"_That's kind of creepy."_

"_Yes, I know. There's one for you too. It's called H.A.G.F.C. The Hermione Ann Granger Fan Club."_

"_I'm a little scared." Hermione backed away slowly._

"_Did you know your initials spell out hag?"_

"_Er, yes."_

"_What were your parents thinking when they named you?"_

"_They thought hag was a good thing. They didn't find out till I turned ten."_

"_Do you like cheese?"_

"_Yes, cheddar is my favorite."_

"_I like olive oil. I like to dip bread in it."_

"_That's interesting. Wait, I need to talk to you about Purple Godd—I mean, Helena.. Stop distracting me!"_

_Loofamin hung his head sadly. His bottom lip quivered and his eyes began to fill. "My Lady."_

"_Don't cry little Loofa." Hermione pulled him into a hug._

"_What about my Queen—I mean, her?"_

"_You need to talk to her." She let go of the little boy._

"_I am so over her." _

Liar, liar pants on fire. Hanging from a telephone wire! _Hermione thought to herself. Out loud she said, "Er, ok."_

"_Did you know you have the most beautiful name? Hermione rhymes with irony."_

"_Yes, kind of." _

"_You smell good." Loofamin took a big whiff of her large green trench coat, which was part of her costume…_

_Hermione backed away. "I am so going to kill my fellow L.O.O.F.A-ians. Brave knight is going to run like a little girl. Purple Goddess is going to turn green with envy. Singer of the Moon, I never got your name, is gonna be singing to hell soon. Weasel is just a rat." Hermione said under her breath so Loofamin couldn't hear under is sniffing._

"_I have to go now. I need to give my title up as president. Bye, My Lady." Loofamin said and bowed._

_Hermione shook her head slowly. "Better get out of these clothes." She muttered. She flicked her wand and her clothes instantly changed back into her school robes._

_: End of Flashback :_

"So, Loofa's got a crush on you now? That is really funny!" Cassandra laughed.

"I don't see how that's funny." Hermione snipped. "Everyone has the right to love whom the chose."

"Who are you quoting there?"

"No one."

"Sure." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends. Does it have anything to do with last summer, peanut butter, whipped cream and a guy named Jimmy?"

"No, but—."

"Ok, shoot your question!"

"Right… Ok, do you like Ron?"

Cassandra fell off Hermione's bed. She laughed nervously as she got back on the bed. She landed with a plop. "Did you see what McGonagall did with her hair today? I mean, really, what kind of teacher dies her hair yellow."

"Er, she didn't die her hair at all. Have you been messing with Snape's potions again?"

Cassandra's eyes were shifty. "Ha ha…" Nervous laughter. "Now what makes you say that?"

"Never mind."

"I'm tired. It's late and where the hell is Helena."

"Snogging Harry."

"Very disturbing images. Must get out of mind." Cassandra smacked her head. "Night." She got up and flopped down on her bed and fell into a deep slumber, not caring about changing, drawing the curtains or anything.

-------------------------------------------

Cassandra woke up to the sun rising over the horizon. The sky was painted shades of pink, orange and yellow. It reminded her of her house. Correction: Dawn's house.

_I don't have a house. I'm an orphan. Like Annie in that musical but I'm not so button-eyed and cute. I'm just sleek and sexy. Not to mention spicy. Where the hell did that come from? I'm staring to scare myself. _

Suddenly Cassandra's vision was interrupted by what looked to be someone's stomach.

"Wake up sleepy head! What are you going in your clothes from yesterday? Ha ha, silly! You're still wearing your marshmallow tiara!"

Cassandra looked up to find Helena looking bright and chipper. Yeah…

"Go away!"

"No, meet you in the Great Hall in an hour. For now, it's snogging time!"

"Do you need to announce that?" came a grumbly voice in a dark corner of the room that wasn't touched by sunlight.

"Yes Lavender, the whole world needs to know that I'm going to snog Harry in about ten minutes!" Helena yelled.

A muffled yell came from below them. "Shut up! We're trying to sleep!"

Helena shook her head and left the room.

Cassandra sighed and stood up. Something fell off her lap.

It was a piece of paper with her name on it.

Puzzled, Cassandra picked it up.

_Hello. It's me again. I figured out a spell that would make this paper be sent to wherever you are. Just write back what you want and it will come to me. Anyways, I wanted to say you looked, what's the word, oh yes, kinky last night. I think you are an excellent dancer. I watched you most of the time. You're simply beautiful. You remind me of a friend of my fathers._

Cassandra smiled and took out a quill and ink. She dipped the quill and scrawled:

**_Hell yourself. Thank you for the complements. I'm flattered. I would complement you but I don't know who you are. And as for reminding you of a friend of your fathers, is that a good thing? _**

The note popped away.

Cassandra smiled slightly to herself and took more care into getting ready for the day.

Hermione plopped down in-between Harry and Cassandra at breakfast. She mutely handed the note to Cassandra who read it briefly.

Cassandra gave her a look of sympathy and sighed.

Helena noticed the two girl's strange behavior. "What's wrong?"

Cassandra looked at Hermione, who nodded. "Hermione's mum has been hospitalized."

"Again?" Ron furrowed his brows in sadness.

"Yeah." Helena agreed.

Suddenly the bell rang sounding the beginning of classes.

As Cassandra got up a finger tapped her on her shoulder.

She spun around her find Draco smiling at her. "Hello Cassandra." He nodded to Helena. "Helena, nice to see you looking so well."

"Go shag a spider monkey, Malfoy. And don't foul out my name. Call me Rye. Or better yet, don't talk to me at all."

Draco mock-bowed. "Cassandra, may I speak with you a moment." He shot a glare Ron's way.

"Sure."

He put his arm around her waist.

Cassandra stiffened, to Ron's relief. "What do you need to talk about Draco?"

"I have a confession to make. I've been keeping something a secret."

Cassandra looked into his gray eyes. There was nothing there but friendliness. "Go on."

"I've been meaning to say this. You look a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange."

To his surprise, she laughed.

"That's silly. You're joking."

"Are you possibly related?" He was serious.

"Oh, I'm an orphan, remember?" _It is not possible! But, who is my real family?_

"What about Dawn and you're adoptive family."

"I chose not to acknowledge them as family."

"That's harsh."

"So be it."

"I have one more thing to say. I—."

Suddenly they heard a fluttering sound above them.

"What the…?" Cassandra started.

It was the owls.

Sharmaine found Cassandra and dropped off her burden. It was a newspaper.

Cassandra opened it up and read the headlines. She gasped.

Next to her, Draco drew in a sharp breath. "Shit."

**A/N: Kinky… what a funny word! Ooo! I left you with a cliffy! Ha ha! Deal with it. I am being mean because only one person reviewed my last chapter and I am deeply disappointed. It hurts me.**

**Reviewer time!**

**Saxifrage: You are not cool. Just kidding! I love you in a sisterly sort of way, but that ain't saying much! P.S. I seriously dislike the name Gretchen. (That's what makes it so funny!) I think you should also change Christine's name. I don't like that name very much.**

**Random thing:**

**SilveredScales: If you are reading this (most likely, but maybe not since you never review…. Hint hint), I feel so flattered that you put me on your favorite authors list. It made my day! Thank you!**


	9. Sorry Just Isn't Enough

**A/N: Yeah, an update!**

**Disclaimer: Even if I claimed to have something, you wouldn't believe me.**

**Saxifrage: Thank you very much. I feel the love flowing this way. **

**Before anyone reads: Just so there is no confusion: it has been a few days since the party.**

**Chapter Eight: Sorry Just Isn't Enough**

"Shit." Malfoy repeated. Then he muttered something almost unintelligible. "I am going to kill Father." His arm that was around Cassandra's waist and pulled her, awkwardly, into a one armed hug.

"How could this happen? Isn't Azkaban supposed to be a top notch prison?" Cassandra asked as she placed her head upon his shoulder, forgetting how he had treated her friends in the past. He suddenly seemed…normal?

Malfoy sighed.

Cassandra sighed.

It seemed to her the whole castle was sighing.

"Duos Lestrange Escape!" Cassandra read the headlines of the _Daily Prophet _for what seemed about the sixteenth millionth time in the past nanosecond. Then she read the first few sentences out loud. "Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange escaped November 5 at 9:03 at night when most people were headed home. Dementors couldn't seem to catch these two for reasons unknown…" Cassandra stopped reading. She wormed her way out of Malfoy's grasp and stood before him. "They escaped last night."

He stared into her eyes and she stared back into his cool gray orbs. They were filled with… _fear_?

Malfoy pointed to a spot on the paper. "Look at the bottom."

Cassandra looked down and gasped. "It says the Dark Mark was seen somewhere near London. Yikes."

"But it also says that no one was killed. Only one witch was slightly wounded." He added.

"Yes, but it also says that worker at the Ministry of Magic are expecting an attack soon by Death Eaters." Cassandra put one hand on her hip and stuck her nose slightly in the air.

"True, but it also says that it is a one out of three chance." Malfoy mocked her.

"Then why are they expecting it?"

"Because Death Eaters are unpredictable." Malfoy stated.

Cassandra started to giggle.

"What?" Malfoy asked stupidly. The late bell sounded and both students ignored it.

"The Ministry of Magic is predicting the unpredictable." Cassandra smiled.

Malfoy let a small smile escape from his lips. "I must say that they are completely mad."

"Like you?"

"Hey, I resent that!" Malfoy gave her a playful slap.

_What is wrong with him? Why is he in such a good mood? He's acting like a… I have no idea. _ Cassandra thought. She regained her composure. "You are mad."

"Only on Wednesdays!" he said in defense, humorously. "At least I'm saner than some people I know."

Cassandra's brow furrowed in defensive superstition at his tone. "If you are implying about Harry, Hermione, Ron or any of that lot, I shall personally hurt you." Cassandra said and Malfoy's smile dropped.

"I wasn't. I was thinking of someone else." Malfoy looked past her, thinking hard. "Come on." He grabbed her hand. "I wanna show you something."

"What?"

He didn't answer. He just covered her eyes and pulled at her arm.

Cassandra smiled slightly. His hand smelled good! _No Cassandra! Bad thoughts! He's bad. But oh-so hot!_

Cassandra, undecided about her emotions, let him pull her along.

Before Cassandra could even open her eyes she knew where she was.

It was a place of peace, kindness, love, hate, anger, frustration, and basically any other emotion. The air was damp and chilly but in a comforting sort of way. Cassandra knew where she was.

"Er Malfoy? Why are we in the Astronomy Tower?" Cassandra asked, eyes still covered.

"How did you know? Are you peeking?" Malfoy drops his hands from her eyes.

"No, but I was right."

"What are you, a clairvoyant?"

"Such high vocabulary, Malfoy. Did you know it's dangerous to use all one's vocabulary in one sentence?"

"Shut up."

"It's true."

Malfoy crossed his arms dramatically. "You didn't answer my question."

"Sorry, I was distracted by shiny stuff." Cassandra replied sarcastically. "What was it you asked me? Did you just ask me if I was a chariot?"

"Yes, I asked if you were a golden chariot." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You wombat, I asked if you were a clairvoyant."

"What's that?" Cassandra asked innocently.

"And you were making fun of MY vocabulary. Clairvoyant means seer or mystic."

Oh, well, I AM a witch. No, sadly, I am not a seer. But the Sight does run in my family. Or at least, my adoptive family." Instantly, the thought that she had been wondering ever since the night when she found out the truth struck Cassandra: _Where is my real family?_

"Are they related to Trelawney? You know, she's a little….touched." Malfoy smirked.

"No, I'm not related to her. Thank Merlin! But I soon will be adoptively related to Blackwood."

Malfoy raised a brow. "Care to explain?"

"No." she answered shortly. Then she laughed. "My adoptive brother, Brett, is engaged to Professor Esmeralda Blackwood."

"That's going to be interesting I bet." Malfoy joined her in her laughter.

"You'd defiantly win that stake."

Suddenly they heard a great whooshing noise above them. They looked up and a brown owl, holding a letter, hooted her greetings.

"Sharmaine!" Cassandra squealed. She held out her right arm for Sharmaine to land on. She winced as the owl's claws clasped her skin through her robes.

The owl dropped the letter into her owner's hands and flew off into the morning sun.

Ignoring the letter in her hands, Cassandra smiled brightly. "I want a loofa dog." Cassandra said randomly.

Malfoy's smile grew larger. "Loofa Dog - This laid back pooch is the most stylish, squeaky, soft and shaggy toy around. Just right for those quiet nights in."

"Or maybe a loofa on a stick!" Cassandra squealed and started jumping up and down in excitement while clapping her hands.

"How about a pink loofa with angel wings?"

Cassandra pouted childishly. "Me no like pink! Much with the pink frilly death!"

"Um, that's interesting."

"You're a silly goose." Cassandra said again in random.

"I learned all my teachings from that American movie, Legally Blonde."

"Did you know I secretly stared in that movie as the main character?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I bet you did."

"But they had to replace me for someone more blonde." Cassandra picked at her black hair.

"Oh, you're not blonde enough?" Malfoy snickered.

"You gotta believe me!" Cassandra pleaded. She started to pout and give Malfoy puppy dog eyes.

"I don't gotta believe nothing."

"I feel so…_brunette_." Cassandra said sadly.

Malfoy and Cassandra burst into laughter, forgetting the unopened letter in Cassandra's hands.

"That was a strange conversation." Draco smiled.

"Yes, but I still don't like pink!" Cassandra smiled. "I remember when Brett and I caught Dawn in the kitchen knitting with pink and purple. That was a few weeks before—." She stopped herself. _Before I found out. _She finished silently. _ What am I going to do?_

"Cass?" Malfoy asked pulling her out of her thoughts. "What's that letter you got?"

"Huh?" Cassandra looked at the letter in her hand. "Oh yeah. I forgot about this." She tore unfamiliar wax seal, and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and gazed at it quickly.

Her eyes pricked with tears. She read the letter.

'_Dear Miss Cassandra Sanderson:_

_We have received information regarding the attack made by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. During that attack, one person was severely hurt and on the verge of dying. This person was moved to St. Mungo's Hospital and there was treated._

_Unfortunately this person died early this morning from blood loss and infection. The Healers did everything in their power to help this person._

_The Ministry of Magic believes that this person was a young girl by the name of Arabella Marie Sanderson. We know she is you sister by adoption and was close to you._

_It seems that her family decided to take a walk in London. Soon they were attacked for reasons unknown._

_We are sorry for your loss. If you have any troubles please feel free to contact any of us at the Ministry of Magic._

_Sincerely,_

_Amarantha Lansbury_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of Deaths and Other Misfortunes.'_

Cassandra looked at Malfoy and bit her lip. Her face looked between troubled and about to throw up.

Malfoy stared at Cassandra not knowing what to do. _Should I give her a hug? _He asked himself. _Remember, you want her to like you and trust you. _

Malfoy pulled Cassandra close. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her into a hug.

Cassandra didn't react. Her eyes were dry of tears but her face was pale like moonlight. Her green eyes shone with enough venom to kill a heard of hippogriffs just by looking at them.

Malfoy stroked her back. "I'm sorry Cass." Those were the only words he could find.

Cassandra pulled away from him and balled up the paper in her hand. Then she dropped it. She silently walked out of the room, leaving a very confused teenager.

Malfoy threw up his arms. "What did I do?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cassandra stared at the ceiling. It was plain white with a brown spot of something that looked familiar to her. It looked like a potato.

A sudden memory struck her.

_Eve, Arabella and Cassandra were shopping in a Muggle market. Cassandra was thirteen and Arabella was still a baby sitting in a stroller. Eve had shorter hair so it made her look like a walking torch._

_Arabella was crying frantically. Eve was digging through a diaper bag for a bottle to shut the baby up. Cassandra was looking at different types of potatoes._

_Suddenly Eve dropped the bag and its contents spewed everywhere. Arabella continued crying._

_Cassandra covered her ears to get rid of the noise. It seemed to get louder. _

_She couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed a small potato and shoved it in Arabella's mouth. They baby stopped crying. Cassandra smiled at her cleverness and stroked Arabella's tiny head._

Cassandra shook the memory from her head. It was too much to handle. She sighed.

She had decided to skip classes for that day and just lay on her bed doing nothing. Maybe for the rest of the year.

Cassandra stared at the brown spot for a long time. Soon she fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was dinner and Hermione was surrounded by a group of about ten first and second years from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. They were all wearing big buttons that read "H.A.G.F.C."

One second year with dark brown hair and brown eyes had a button that read "H.A.G.F.C. President"

Hermione shivered. "Why are you all here?"

"My Lady, if it pleases you, my name is Johnny Depth and I am president of the Hermione Ann Granger Fan Club." The black haired boy bowed. He was wearing Gryffindor clothes.

"I'm vice-president, My Lady. My name is Bernadette Peterson." A girl with curly red hair said with a toothy grin. She was wearing Gryffindor robes, too.

"My Lady, I am the H.A.G.F.C. secretary, Huck Finn." A boy with shaggy blonde hair grumbled. Huck was wearing a Hufflepuff badge on his robes.

"My name is Azure Sky, My Lady. I am the organizer for almost everything we do." Azure had a deep tan and almond round brown eyes. She was wearing Ravenclaw.

"Nice to meet all of you. Not being rude but why are you here?" Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

"We have come to serve you, My Lady." Azure answered then bowed deeply.

"How do you know my middle name?" Hermione asked.

"We know everything about you." The group of ten chorused.

Hermione looked about her small fans. She spotted Loofamin near the back. Then she saw Helena come into view and start laughing.

"Holy smokes Batman!" Helena cried when she squeezed down on the bench next to Hermione. "It seems you have gathered a group of villainous villains. Or are they some circus freaks you picked up?"

"Nah, I bet they're just random llamas, loofas and wombats." Harry added, laughing, as she sat next to Helena.

Ron came and sat next to Hermione on her on other side. "Why are they hear any ways?"

"My Lord," Johnny started. "If it pleases you, my name is Johnny Depth and—."

Hermione interrupted him. "They are my fan club peoples."

"That's interesting." Ron said, slightly shocked.

"Do they do any other tricks?" Harry asked.

Hermione glared at him. Then she turned to the ten younger students. "I don't need anything at the moment. I'll call for you if I do."

Bernadette smiled. "My Lady, I am to be at your service for most of the hours of the day."

"As am I, My Lady." Johnny bowed.

"I want a servant. How come I don't get one? I don't get anything!" Harry complained.

"I will be your servant if it pleases you." Loofamin said in a thin voice. His big blue eyes were empty of emotions.

"Awesomeness! This has got to be the weirdest day ever!" Harry said happily. "First, we haven't gotten ANY homework. The teachers must not be feeling well. The probably should go see Poppy and have her torture them with icky medicines and stuff. Second, we haven't seen Malfoy or Cassandra all day! Isn't that weird?"

Ron's face paled at Harry's words.

Johnny dismissed everyone in his group except for himself, Loofamin and Bernadette.

"Harry, did you just say Malfoy _and_ Cassandra have been missing _all day long_?" Helena asked while her jaw dropped.

"Harry, don't make me poke you with a spork. Tell me you're joking." Ron pleaded with pain in his voice.

"Sorry, mate. I'm dead serious." Harry said with an apologetic smile.

"If you were dead serious, you'd be dead with a serious look on your face." Helena said, trying to lighten the mood, which had quickly turned uneasy.

"Isn't there something about child labor laws?" Hermione interrupted suddenly as she eyed her new 'servants'

"I think it's illegal. I like to think of it as being an individual with an individual partner that does things for me." Harry said as her patted Loofamin's head.

"Individuality… Great in everything except police line-ups." Helena sniggered. The others laughed.

As it faded, Harry wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh ho! That was funny!"

"I found it lame." Hermione said flatly.

"That's why you were laughing, right?"

"Of course!"

Harry and Hermione laughed. Helena was silent in thought while Ron eyed her suspiciously.

"Where's Cassandra?" Helena asked in a whisper.

"I have no idea. Shut up you two." Ron said threateningly.

Hermione shut up instantly. She shot a glare at Harry who was still laughing. She shoved him off the bench. Then she turned innocently to Helena. "What was that?"

"I said, or rather asked, where Cassandra was. Do you know?"

"I don't know. It's not my turn to baby-sit her." Ron replied.

"No, I haven't seen her since breakfast." Hermione said.

"She could be in the Hospital Wing because someone pushed her off a bench too much." Harry suggested as he climbed back onto his seat.

Hermione shoved him off again.

He landed with a large _thunk_ when his back hit and a _thwack _when his head it.

"Oops. Silly me. I should be more careful." Hermione said as she twirled her thumbs and smiled innocently.

"Ouch! Mione! Stop doing that!" Harry grumbled as her climbed back onto his seat. He started rubbing his head and moaning. "I think I cracked my skull."

"Sorry mate but it was already cracked." Ron said jokingly.

"That's why you're failing your classes." Hermione said. "Now shut up and listen to Helena."

"Yes Mistress of Evil." Ron and Harry chorused.

Hermione shot them and evil flare to prove her title was true then turned her attention back to purple eyed witch. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I think we should go look for her."

"Where do we start?" Ron asked.

"No 'we'. We're not going together." Helena corrected. "We're going to split up in groups." There was a silent pause.

"I call Ron." Harry yelled. He grabbed Ron's sleeve. "_He's mine!"_

"Interesting." Hermione said flatly.

"I'll go with you, My Lady." Bernadette offered to Hermione.

"As will I, My Lady." Johnny said as he bowed.

"Er, all right."

"I guess that leaves me with…" Helena stopped as she looked at Loofamin.

His blue eyes were cold and dark. His hair was slightly messy; almost with a Harry touch to it. His facial expression was empty.

"Ok, Ron and I will take the Gryffindor common room and stuff." Harry stated declared. "Let's go Ronnie Boy."

He and Ron left the group.

"Should I check the grounds?" Hermione asked.

Helena nodded. When they left, she turned to Loofamin. "I guess that leaved us with the classrooms. That includes the dungeons and Astronomy Tower."

Loofamin nodded gravely.

Helena sighed and walked away with Loofamin trailing behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cassandra yawned. She did a cat-like stretch and looked out the window.

The sky was many different shades of blue; starting from pale azure to deep, almost black sapphire. Stars decorated the sky like twinkling diamonds in a vast sea of night.

She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She briefly glanced at her watch and found it was almost seven. She had missed dinner.

_Oh well. _She thought to herself. _It's not like I can eat anything. _

Cassandra walked over sluggishly to her trunk and opened it. The first thing she saw was a photograph of her 'family'. She picked it up and examined it.

They were in order of smallest to tallest. Milo and Brett were arguing about something and Arabella was crying.

_Arabella!_ A sliver of emotion crossed Cassandra's face but only for a millisecond. It vanished and, once again, Cassandra's face was blank of all emotions. _Arabella is NOT dead. She is with Eve and Odette. She's probably making cookies right now. Or she is being read a bedtime story. Yes, she is being read a story. She is falling rapidly into sleep_.

_Her face looks so pale… She looks…dead…_

Cassandra threw the picture of the floor so the glass covering it shattered. The wooden frame around it also broke.

Cassandra walked over to the window with clenched fists. She looked out to see the dark grounds surrounding Hogwarts. She needed to get away from Hogwarts. She needed to escape.

She needed to escape herself and the reality she was refusing to believe.

Cassandra looked underneath her bed and smiled slightly. She reached under and pulled out her broom. It was an old Cleansweep, but it would do.

Cassandra walked back to the window and opened it. An icy breeze sent shivers up her spine. _Winter was coming early it seems._

She looked over to her opened trunk and debated on wearing warmer clothes. She decided against it. She shivered once through her thin school robes as she walked over to the window once more.

"Cassandra, are you up there?" came the shout of Harry.

Cassandra ignored him.

She got up on the ledge and mounted her broom, not thinking of her last experience on a broom. She leaned down and flew out the window into the ocean of darkness.

Hermione shivered as she walked outside. Immediately Bernadette had her right arm looped through hers and Johnny had her left arm looped around his.

Hermione smiled gratefully at the two younger students. "Thanks guys."

"You are very welcome, My Lady." The two chorused.

Hermione looked up at the nighttime sky. It was a dark blue, almost black. The stars dotted the sky. They looked like tiny eyes looking down her; protecting her.

Suddenly a black shadow flew across her vision. She blinked twice. It flew into the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. "Did you see that?" she asked the two youngsters.

"What was that, My Lady?" Johnny asked.

"Did you see something flying up there?" She pointed to the sky.

"No, My Lady. It must've been a bird." Bernadette said as she looked towards the Forest.

"Why would whatever it was go into the Forest?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know." Hermione shuddered thinking about the things that lived there. "I think it's time we go inside. She's obviously not here,"

The others nodded in agreement.

Helena and Loofamin checked the dungeons and all of the normal classrooms to find Cassandra nowhere. The last place on their search was the Astronomy Tower.

The twosome walked in silence the whole time. When they reached the door Helena couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry!" she said a little too loud.

Loofamin jumped.

"I'm sorry. There I said it. I have no clue what I did but I'm sorry."

"Sorry just isn't enough." Loofamin said flatly.

"Listen Loofa—."

"I'd appreciate to be called my full name."

"—min, could you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

"You hurt me."

"How?"

"When you kissed Harry."

Helena shook her head. "How did that hurt you?"

"I was in love with you." He said looking away, hoping she wouldn't see his blush.

"You? And me?" Helena laughed nervously. "Loofa, I'm sorry but I like Harry. I like him a lot. It just wouldn't work between us."

Loofamin hung his head sadly.

Suddenly Helena had an idea. "Loofa, what do you think about Cassandra's cousin, Dawn?"

"I think she's very pretty. I like her red hair."

"I thought you were obsessed with Hermione."

"That was only to get my mind off you."

"Ok, I was just wondering." A smile crept on her face. "Would you accept my apologies?"

Loofamin sighed and looked at her. "I suppose so."

"Can we have a fresh start?" Helena held out her hand.

Loofamin shook it. "Deal."

Let's go inside and have a look around." Helena pushed the door open.

The two of them stepped inside and looked around the dark room.

"Lumos." Helena whispered. Her wand alighted and the room grew lighter.

The stone room was empty save for telescopes, three chairs and a piece of crumpled paper on the floor.

Helena bent over and picked it up. She un-crumpled it and scanned over it. She gasped.

"What is it?" Loofamin asked.

"Cassandra's little sister, Arabella died. Cassandra does not take bad news well. I'd not be surprised if she's committing suicide right now."

Loofamin's eyes grew wide with fright. "Would she really?"

"No, but she would find a way to avoid the truth."

"Where is she then?"

"In trouble." Helena said sadly.

Cassandra stared at her broom. _What's happening? Why am I headed to the Forbidden Forest? _

Suddenly her broom launched forward, heading towards the ground.

Cassandra shut her eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. She opened her eyes to find the broom had changed its course and she was being pulled by a strange force towards a clearing.

Her broom stopped and she got off. She tried surveyed the patch but it was too dark to see clearly.

All of the sudden a twig snapped behind her. She spun around and gasped.

"What have we here?"

**A/N: Shorter chapter but that's okay. A lot of important things happened in this chapter and I bet you have lots and lots of questions to ask me** **so make sure to review.**

**Reviewers:**

**Saxifrage: Gretchen! LOL! Ok, so I hope I answered a question of yours. The Asian mob leader is so cool! Oh and I have some names you might like that are considered "different" Psellia, Fyora, Maelstra, Fuhnah, Iyana, Nereid, Taelia, and Zandra. I really like Zandra but that's just me. I can probably guess what you're thinking. You: What the hell was little Rena thinking? She's gone crazy.**

**But Sexy Saxi, I must say, I enjoy looking for names. It's really cool to see how many different names are out there. Did you know that someone names their kid Harry James Potter (their last name was Potter). It's kind of creepy but really cool. How did you figure out all the words to the Llama Song? Did you like sit there for hours on end writing down the words? Did I tell you about that guy in English? No, I didn't think so. Anyways, he started singing the Llama Song randomly. It was so funny! Mrs. Kelly, being herself, didn't even realize it! Ok, I'd write more but I have to go to church!**

**Everyone else: you better review!**

**S.S.**

**P.S.: Happy Mother's Day! (Even though I believe it is just a way for the card companies to make money…)**


	10. Break Ups and Break Outs

**A/N: Is case you hadn't noticed, I'm not writing My Two Selves a lot any more. I'm way too caught up in this story so I won't update it in like forever. Okay? Okay. This site has awesome info about Wizard money! If you have any confusion….**

**http/ to Fame: What? You actually would believe I would be creative enough to make up Harry Potter? I'm flattered but sadly, it's not my work. It all belongs to J.K.R. Sadly…**

**Chapter Nine: Break Ups and Break Outs**

_Flashback_

_The stone room was empty save for telescopes, three chairs and a piece of crumpled paper on the floor._

_Helena bent over and picked it up. She un-crumpled it and scanned over it. She gasped._

"_What is it?" Loofamin asked._

"_Cassandra's little sister, Arabella died. Cassandra does not take bad news well. I'd not be surprised if she's committing suicide right now."_

_Loofamin's eyes grew wide with fright. "Would she really?"_

"_No, but she would find a way to avoid the truth."_

"_Where is she then?"_

"_In trouble." Helena said sadly._

_Cassandra stared at her broom. _What's happening? Why am I headed to the Forbidden Forest?

_Suddenly her broom launched forward, heading towards the ground. _

_Cassandra shut her eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. She opened her eyes to find the broom had changed its course and she was being pulled by a strange force towards a clearing. _

_Her broom stopped and she got off. She tried surveyed the patch but it was too dark to see clearly._

_All of the sudden a twig snapped behind her. She spun around and gasped._

"_What have we here?"_

_End of Flashback_

Helena's violet eyes scanned the letter addressed to Cassandra for like the hundredth time. She sighed and looked over at Loofamin.

The boy was standing with his toes pointed in and biting his bottom lip nervously.

"Well?" He scratched his ear. "What should we do?"

Helena shoved the crumpled letter in her pocket of the jeans she wore underneath her robes. A sly smile crossed her face. "Who can save Cassandra?"

Loofamin blinked twice in confusion. "Er, someone?"

"Not just any someone."

"Who?"

"Cassandra."

The first year blinked again. "How ca—?"

"Come on!" Helena grabbed the boy's hand, causing him to blush, and pulled him out of the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione, Johnny and Bernadette made their way quickly back to the Gryffindor common room.

To her surprise, Hermione found Harry and Ron fast asleep on an overstuffed couch in front of the fireplace.

It was a cute sight, actually. Harry was in somewhat of a sitting position with his head slumped on his shoulder. Ron, on the other hand, was lying down with his head on Harry's lap. He was also sucking his thumb.

Hermione giggled into her hand. "Awww! Is Ickle Harry and Ickle Ronny-poo taking a whittle nappy-poo?" This caused the two first years to giggle with their 'Lady'.

Harry stretched luxuriously. "Hardly. I was juuuoooust resting my eyes." He said, yawning.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course. And I'm the Queen of Sheba."

Johnny and Bernadette bowed deeply.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head at the two. She was still getting used to having little kids bow or agree with everything she said. She turned her attention back to Harry and rolled her eyes. "Of course!" she said with false enthusiasm

"My Lord," Johnny said with a hint of annoyance. "Were you and Lord Ronald able to find Lady Cassandra?"

The-Boy-Who-Lived looked at his red-haired friend. He shoved Ron's head off his lap, causing him to wake up.

"I didn't do it! I swear, it was all Ginny's fault! How was I-she to know it was flammable? Mum I-oh! Hello Hermione." Ron rubbed his eyes and sat up straight.

Johnny repeated his question.

Ron and Harry exchanged sorrowful looks.

"Or were you too busy having a snogging session?" Hermione scowled. She placed her hands on her hips and gave them her Prefect Glare of Doom.

The two boys shuddered.

"You were supposed to be working you lazy bast-um I mean, bums."

"Calm down Mione. We did look." Harry's mock-shocked tone caused Hermione to sneer at them in disgust.

"Just not very hard," Ron said lazily. He patted his right cheek and cringed. A trail of slobber followed his fingers. Ron pretended to gag.

"RONALD WEASLY!" Hermione hit him over the head with a flat hand. "Stupid, insensitive PRAT!" Sermione pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest

"We're sorry Miss Granger." Harry apologized. He and Ron hung their heads in shame.

"My Lady," Bernadette said in a cheerful voice. She turned to Hermione. "I have an idea, if it pleases My Lady and Lords."

"Please state it." Hermione said coldly, not taking her eyes from the two sixth years.

Bernadette nodded her head curtly. "I think we, as in you, Lords Harry and Ron, Johnny and me, should all go looking for her as a large group. That way we can see where the others overlooked. Where does she," the little girl furrowed her brow trying to find a word. "Where does she like to 'hang out with her cohorts'?"

"I have no idea." Hermione grumbled. "Come to think of it, I don't know her that well."

"Neither do I." Harry stated sadly.

"Neither do I." Ron echoed.

Hermione plopped down in a gold overstuffed chair. She propped her chin in her hand. "What in the bloody name of Merlin are we going to do?"

Not one of the students answered.

Esmeralda Blackwood paced her office in front of the two students. "What has she gotten herself into?" the professor asked no one in particular. Her voice wasn't bitter. As it usually was when she talked about Cassandra Sanderson. This time, it was filled with worry.

"What has she gotten herself into?" the witch, one again, asked to the air. She turned to the two students sitting in chairs in front of her. One was a girl with straight brown hair that hung beautifully past her shoulders. This purple-eyed student she recognized as one of Cassandra's friends. Her name was Helga, or Hilda, or Helen, or something.

The other student she didn't know. He was small, probably a first or second year. His bright blue eyes were too big for his small body. He gave the saying 'eyes are large as the moon' a new meaning. His blonde hair was too straight. He, overall, looked sickly pale.

"What do you want me to do?" the professor snapped.

"Er, Professor Blackwood, we have a letter to show you," Hippopotamus or something held out a letter.

Esmeralda noticed the girl's hand was shaking. The teacher took the letter and read it. "I wonder why Brett hasn't said anything." She wondered out loud.

"Probably because he didn't find out yet." Hieroglyphics or something suggested.

The was a silent pause as the Defense Against Dark Arts professor contemplated.

"I think you might be right." She said at last.

"Professor, I ask you again, will you help you find Cassandra?" Harriet or something asked.

Esmeralda gave the girl a troubled smile. "Anything for my future sister." She looked out her window which overlooked the Forbidden Forest.

Suddenly an image came to her mind.

Hermione was giggling stupidly at something Harry was telling, Ron was dozing off, Johnny and Bernadette were nodding to everything Harry said, when Helena and Loofamin reached the Gryffindor common room. Helena stopped to talk with the Fat Lady.

"Hey look who's back!" Harry laughed as he spotted Loofamin walking slowly to sit next to Harry. Loofamin grumbled.

"Gosh, Little Loofa, don't have feelings," Hermione said jokingly, while patting the boy's knee.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just came back from Professor Blackwood's office. She said she will look for Cassandra."

"That's spif—." right Hermione was about to say but was interrupted by the screams of Helena.

Everyone craned their neck to try to see the brown haired but she was still outside.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'SAW ME ANOTHER GUY?' HELLO, WAKE UP AND SMELL THE PUMPKIN JUICE! THERE ARE LIKE THOUSANDS OF BOYS IN THE SCHOOL! I'M NOT ALWAYS GOING TO BE WITH THE SAME ONE! IF YOU DARE…" They couldn't hear the rest because she whispered it.

"No needs for death threats, dear. I was just passing by, as I said, and saw you—." the Fat Lady said, sounding a bit agitated.

Helena sharply whispered something else but that too was unheard by the other six.

"My Merlin!" came the shocked reply of the Fat Lady. "I have never heard such a thing in all my year since being painted!"

"IT'S TRUE! YOU'RE OUT TO GET ME! YOU AND THOSE OTHER DAMN PAINTINGS—."

There was several outbursts of disagreement coming from random painting throughout the corridor.

"—THINK I'M A GOOD FOR NOTHING TWO GALLEON WHORE! JUST 'CAUSE I HAPPEN TO BE IN THE BOY'S DORMITORY DOES NOT MEAN I WAS HAVING A WONDERFUL SHAGGING SESSION WITH BILLY NELSON, WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE ONE OF THE SEXIEST SEVENTH YEARS AROUND….SHIT!" Helena stopped talking but you could hear her banging her head against the wall.

"It's all right, dear. Mistakes happen. I'm sure the other gentlemen won't mind you wandering off a bit." The Fat Lady said soothingly.

_Other guys? _Harry mouthed to Hermione, who shrugged.

The banging noise stopped and in walked Helena, rubbing her forehead tenderly. She looked up and bit her lip. "Hiya Harry," her voice squeaked. "So, how's it going?"

"Other guys?" Harry asked, his voice quivering slightly.

Helena looked at her shoes and clasped her hands behind her back. "I…I can explain."

Harry jumped up and stalked over to Helena until her was less than a foot away. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR BLOODY EXCUSES! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! ADMIT IT!"

The purple eyed witch looked away. Her voice caught in her throat so she couldn't speak.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" Harry roared. The first years and Hermione shuddered. Ron woke up and Helena's eyes spilled over with tears.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Please forgive me! Harry, don't look that way. Please, Harry," Helena pleaded.

Harry turned away from her. He looked straight at Hermione. He ran over and kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione didn't react for about ten seconds; ten second which Helena was holding back a fresh wave of tears. Finally she pushed Harry back. "What do you think you're doing?"

Without answering, Harry raced up the stairs to his dorm. Ron chanced after him.

Hermione turned to the younger students. "Why don't you leave us till tomorrow." It wasn't a question or a suggestion. It was an order, just put in a nicer way.

The little ones nodded eagerly and raced off.

The only people in the common room (three third years, two seventh years and a fourth year) sped out of the room.

Hermione sighed and turned back to Helena. She motioned her to sit next to her.

Helena did so, while wiping the tears that rolled down her face.

"How many were there?" Hermione asked, taking the girls hand in her own.

"Four. Five, counting Harry." She wouldn't meet Hermione's eye.

"Who?"

"Billy Nelson, Charlie Holler, David Meisterling, Jason Tai and Harry."

"A Gryffindor seventh year, a Hufflepuff sixth year, another Hufflepuff sixth year, a seventh year Ravenclaw and a sixth year Gryffindor," Hermione said as she counted on her fingers. Helena nodded. "Why did you do it?"

"I was bored being Miss No Action. I missed the exciting stuff."

"Then why did you go out with Harry?"

Helena turned to Hermione, bewitching the smart witch with her purple eyes. "I thought he was different. I wanted someone I really liked. I made a promise to myself to stay with one guy. I thought Harry was the one. I don't want to end up like my mother!" Helena flung herself in Hermione's arms.

Taking pity on the young witch, Hermione stroked her hair. "It'll be all right. Shhh. There, there, Helena. Come stop crying now. It'll be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight."

Helena gave her a look that said 'are you feeling all right in the head?'.

Hermione laughed and Helena joined in.

Helena gave Hermione a quick hug and said, "Thanks for everything. I'm in for a long, hot shower and off to bed! Then homework! Seeing I will wake up early to do it because I'm a lazy arse head who is too damn lazy to do anything at night. Well, except for some things." Helena shook her head at Hermione's evil grin. "Night!"

"Night!"

Cassandra gulped at the figure in front of her. She started backing away but a hand grasped her shoulder.

"Not so fast little girl," came a cold, manly hiss in her ear.

The person in front of her, clearly a woman because of obvious reasons, spoke again with a voice like silk. "Now, now. We don't want to frighten the girl." She grinned showing slightly pointed white pearls. The rest of her face was covered by a mask.

The voices sounded familiar to Cassandra. Somewhere in her mind was a door that remained locked, holding vital information back.

The man, now holding her wrists behind her back, made some jerking movements with his head that Cassandra could not see. She was certain he was wearing a mask too.

The woman smiled wickedly and drew out her wand. "**Crucio,**" she whispered.

A sudden pain zoomed throughout Cassandra's body. She would've fallen if it wasn't for the man's strong grip on her arms. She was about to scream in pain when the woman uttered another curse.

"Silencio!" she hissed.

Cassandra's mouth formed a scream but no sound was heard.

"Let's get rid of her." The man suggested.

"No! The Dark Lord might have use for someone as strong as her." The woman looked at Cassandra with a glint of something Cassandra couldn't place in her eyes. "Tie her to a tree. We will wait here for the Dark Lord to come."

He nodded and did as she said too.

Cassandra, too weak from the attacks, didn't fight him. Slowly she drifted into silent unconsciousness with the two attackers guarding her like a hawk watches a mouse.

"Headmaster Dumbledore! I have to tell you something!" Esmeralda raced up the steps to Albus Dumbledore's office. "Damn these stairs," she muttered as she tripped. She caught herself just in time and hiked up her green robes.

She burst into his office, out of breath for she had been running the whole way from her office across the school, and ran to the desk. She slammed her hands on the desk causing the contents to shake. She panted a few minutes before speaking. "Headmaster Dumbledore,"

The old wizard waved a hand. "Please, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Albus?"

"Albus," she said, trying out the name. "Albus, a student is missing."

"Oh my. Who is it?"

"Cassandra Sanderson, sir," Esmeralda wheezed.

"Please sit, Esmeralda." He motioned to a comfortable looking chair.

"No time. I promised to help look for her. I think I have an idea where she might be but I need help."

Albus leaned forward. "Please tell me."

"I think she might be in the Forbidden Forest. Bret's always talking about how much she likes the forest at home."

"Bret Sanderson? How is the lad? I haven't seen him since he got sent to my office for setting the dungeons on fire." He stroked his beard.

"Cassandra's in trouble, sir! Please try to stay on topic!" She sat down.

"All right. Let me get two other professors and we'll be off. Why don't you go get Hagrid?"

Esmeralda nodded. She stood up, shook his hand and left in a flurry of color.

"Harry, come off it! She's scum! She's not worth it! Please don't go back to being Mr. Moody again! That was such a pain!"

Ron was yelling outside the door to the dormitory, which was locked thanks to Harry.

"Harry, mate. Get over her. She's a bitch. You are millions of times better than her!" Ron said irritably.

Suddenly the door swung open. There stood Harry looking like a wild man. His hair was more messed up than usual. His robes were gone but his school uniform was wet from sweat and tears. It was also stained red from….Blood?

Harry glared at Ron. "Don't you ever say that again!" He turned and slammed the door, not locking it.

Ron sighed and decided against sleeping in the dorm tonight. _Better go worn Neville._ Ron thought to himself. He silently sulked down to the common room. He laid down on a couch, kicked off his shoes and closed his eyes. _I hope Helena goes to Limbo for this!_ Ron thought as he shifted positions, getting out of the way of a metal spring.

The five professors stood outside the Forbidden Forest; McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, Blackwood and Hagrid.

"Let's be off. She could be anywhere." Albus said in a calm voice.

Esmeralda's voice, on the other hand, was an octave higher than usual. "Where do we start?"

"Here," He said, pointing to a tree. "Memorize that tree and go straight back here if we get separated." The other four nodded.

"Shall we be going now, Albus?" McGonagall asked, scratching her bun.

He nodded.

Together, they walked into the forest of the unknown.

Cassandra's eyes fluttered. The sky above was still dark, but there was a tiny light in the eastern sky. _Almost dawn. Speaking of Dawn, where is she? Where is everybody?_

She looked around then suddenly remembered where she was. She sat up, making no noise, and looked for the two masked people.

_Trees, trees, a bush, several rocks, tress, and trees. Oh look! More trees._ She tried looking another direction. _Tress, trees, bushes, big, moving rocks that look like people, tress, a rabbit. Aww, it's so cute! Look at it's little nose go twitching and twitch—wait! Moving rocks? Shit it's them!_

Cassandra stared to make sure she was seeing it right.

Yep, there were two scoundrels sitting, talking about something that she didn't care about.

"She looks familiar." The man was saying.

"I know. You don't think it could be… her, do you?" the woman asked barely loud enough for Cassandra to hear.

"It might be, but we left her for the dead."

"I don't really care." The woman said in a not very convincing tone.

Cassandra tried to break out from her jail. She just couldn't get the ropes.

"I think it's her."

Cassandra gasped when she realized they were talking about her. She quickly covered her mouth, praying they didn't hear her.

Too bad they did.

"It seems little sleeping beauty has woken up after all." The woman taunted. She was fixing her mask, setting it straight.

Cassandra tried to move but realized she was tied to a tree. _This isn't good. Shit!_

The man came closer, raising a wand. "It seems our Lord didn't have an interest in you after all. He left me—us to do the killing."

The woman joined him, raising her wand also.

Together they said, "Avada Ked—!"

"Please step away from my student." A voice boomed from behind Cassandra. She craned her neck to see Dumbledore, Snape and some others who she couldn't see clearly due to leaves.

"Dumbledore, you old fool," The man started but the woman hushed him with a wave of her hand.

She smiled wickedly and reached into her pocket. She produced a small amount of a sparkling pale blue powder in the palm of her hand. Closing her fist, she turned her hand upside-down. Then she opened her hand and Cassandra and the others watched it fall to the ground.

Suddenly there was a puff of blue smoke and cries of maniacal laughter filled the silent forest. A howl sounded in the background.

Cassandra coughed, trying not to breathe in whatever it was. She could hear coughs of the others as well.

When the smoke cleared, the two masked people were gone. Someone untied her.

She looked up and saw Professor Blackwood smiling down at her. Cassandra got up and engulfed her in a giant hug. Then she went to each of the other teachers, even Snape with his greasiness, and hugged them, just not quite as hard.

When the hug fest was done, Dumbledore spoke up. "Now, I am not sure of what you heard or saw today, but maybe you shouldn't say anything to any of your friends." There was that annoying twinkle in his eye. "Let us go back to the castle now and have some pumpkin juice." He motioned for them to leave.

_Why is it always pumpkin juice?_ Cassandra mused.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuuunn/more dramatic music plays/ Didn't you just love this chapter with Helena the whore, Harry the sad, Ron and Hermione the confused duo, lovable Loofa and, of course, kissing the ground of her saviors Cassandra. Please tell me your thoughts and suggestions for this chappie. Please tell me if you have any ideas for later chapters.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Writer's block occurred, finals galore, test and quizzes a plenty. Grandpa died and a lot of other fun stuff. I wrote most of this chapter in one night so it kind of sucks.**

**Anywho….**

**Saxifrage: Sorry, I can't write much but… YOU'RE THE MOST LOVING, PATIENT, KINDEST, AND OVER ALL BEST BETA EVER! And a really cool friend/sista! I can't believe you put up with me. Gosh, even I'd given up on me by now. Thanks for the long review. Oh my God! I just love your new take drugs hair style! It's so spiffy! **

**Trojan Cheese: I got that name from a science video. Did you catch my Bernadette Peterson? The real person is actually Bernadette Peters, as you know. Mrs. Kelly: "Now, both of you girls who are Mrs. Van Daan don't really like your husband all that much. He can't smoke his cigarettes so his is grumpy and a pain. You are kind of have to show some leg to Mr. Frank if you know what I mean." Remember that? Urg, she creeps me out sometimes!**

**To all you other people: WHERE ARE MY REVIEWS?**

**Ok, I'm going on vacation and won't be home like all summer so don't expect a lot of updates. I will be writing the old fashioned way; with pen/pencil and paper/Gasps/ Do people really still do that/Gasps again/**

**Love ya!**

**Before I forget, I found a really cool website that has spells from Harry Potter.**

**http/ really cool. Check it out!**

**S.S.**

**P.S.: REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.S.S.: Sorry I took so looooooong to update! Please forgive me and place the chainsaws, torches and pitchforks down gently. **


	11. Helena's Listful Choice

**A/N: Well there! Polly want an update? Yay! Let's bring out the chips and crank up some tunes. It's reading time! Sorry for the delay for this chapter. I've been….preoccupied (on a cruise!). **

**Chapter Ten: Helena's Listful Choice**

Harry paced the tiny space between his bed and Ron's bed, rubbing his temples. He ignored the poundings of Ron and Neville outside the dorm, trying to get Harry to let them in to "talk".

It was around eleven at night on a Monday; a few days after he broke things off with Helena. Those few days were like hell for everyone—well, almost.

Their circle of friendship broke. Helena clung to Hermione and Cassandra like a frightened girl at Chuck E. Cheese. Harry and Ron stuck together like the two amigos they were—are. Well, sort of.

Harry, being Mr. Moody again, wouldn't really talk to anyone, save for grunts and moans. He would go to class and eat almost one meal a day. After classes were done, he would lock himself in his dorm, leaving his poor roommates to sleep outside in the common room unless they could break his genius lock spell.

Helena was quite the opposite. She was as bright and chipper as ever. She didn't eat a lot but that was acceptable; she was a self-conscious teenage girl. The only difference was she wore better everything—clothes under her robes, make-up, jewelry, and very sexy hair styles that made Harry's heart beat with sorrowful pain every time he thought about her.

_Bad Harry. Don't think about He—that bitch of a witch. She is nothing but a vomit flavored Bertie Bots' Every Flavored Bean that was chewed up and spat in a pile of doggie dung. She cheated on you and probably slept most guys at this school. _Harry's eyes pricked with oncoming tears. He rubbed his sleeve against his eyes. He stopped pacing and collapsed on his bed with a heavy _thunk_.

How was he ever going to get over _her_?

Harry sighed and reached under his bed for a box. As he brought it from under, he sat up. Slowly opening the box, he smiled.

With a flick of his wand, a blank canvas appeared. He took some painting materials from the box and began to paint in black and red.

Helena sighed from the chair she was lounging on in the quiet common room. She was "reviewing notes" for a potions exam the next day.

Cassandra, who was sitting on the floor facing her brown haired friend working a Care of Magical Creatures paper, raised a thin black eyebrow. "Something amiss?"

"Yes, I can't seem to sort out my life. It's like a train wreck!" She sighed again, dramatically.

A loud _plop _of books crashing down made the two young women look up.

It was Hermione holding two large books with several other just as large books scattered about her of the floor. She groaned and bent down to pick them up just as someone pushed her from behind.

The rest of her books went flying and she fell face first into the luckily carpeted floor.

"SHIT!" she roared as she got up and dusted herself off. "Whoever did that is so going to hell when I'm done killing them!"

"Bad day, Mione?" Helena asked as she and Cassandra scampered to help their frizzy haired friend.

"Thanks guys." They nodded. "I think everyone is out to get me. My life's like a train wreck or something!"

Helena raised a hand. "I hear ya sister. Say no more. Say no more."

"Care to explain your mess?" Cassandra offered to Miss Granger.

The three sighed in unison as they sat down.

Hermione finally gave in after a few moments hesitation. "Why not? It's not like it's a big secret or anything."

"Go on," Helena urged.

"It's because of YOU!" Hermione pointed a finger to the purple eyed witch. "You are the cause of this whole mess. I want things back the way they were before. I want to hang with Harry and Ron again. I want everything to be fine; like they were before you cheated on Harry for like ten others!"

Helena bit her lip.

"Can I say something?" Cassandra asked meekly.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. Then she turned back to Helena. "You're such a conceited bitch! YOU BLOODY WHORE!"

Helena sobbed quietly.

"Shut up, both of you!" Cassandra yelled as she threw down her quill. "You two are acting like babies. What are you? Two? Three? I even think Arabella acted more mature than you! I can't help you with that. But I can help you stop fighting. I'm going upstairs, and you two are going to talk this out; like civilized adults. NOW!"

True to her word, Cassandra grabbed her things and jogged up the stairs.

The remaining two witches glanced at each other. Hermione's toffee eyes gleamed fierce with emotion while Helena's purple were speckled with left over sadness.

The toffee eyes faded into a less, yet stronger, emotion: regret.

"Oh Helena! I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It was perfectly horrid of me. Please forgive me!" Hermione begged.

Helena smiled sadly. "Of course, but you were right. I am a whore, sometimes. I need to stick with one guy, but I never can. There's so many to choose from!"

"You should make a list," Hermione the Wise advised.

Helena's eyes glittered. "What a nifty idea!" She grabbed a sheet of parchment and started writing.

After about twenty minutes later, she finished.

"Done!" she squealed in over excitement. She handed the papers over to Hermione.

"Good, but does this list really need to be seven pages long?"

"Er, it's hard to choose," Helena replied, defensively.

"Tell you what, since I'm being generous with my kindness, I'll cross off names of boys who aren't the best."

Helena nodded vigorously.

Hermione began to cross off names.

After seven minutes, she looked up. "Why is Malfoy on your list?"

Helena shrugged. "I think he's kind of cute. I sorta dig that mysterious man/ bad boy tune he plays. It's very attractive."

Hermione just smiled and went back to her work.

Ron looked at Neville. They were both leaning against the door leading into their dorm. "I wonder what he's doing in there. He's awful quiet."

Neville shrugged. "He could be stuffing himself with cheese and crackers. Or maybe he's getting pissed. I bet he's hiding a whole case of fire whiskey under his bed."

_Just like Neville, always thinking about food and beer. _Ron thought. Out loud he said, "There's only one way to find out." He joggled the door handle. To both their surprise, it opened.

"Whee," whispered Neville.

The two boys peeked inside and both of them gasped at what they saw.

Harry was inside painting a picture of what looked like a black and red battle scene. At least, that's what it looked like to Ron. Harry obviously wasn't the best painter on the block.

"Er, Harry mate. Why the bloody hell are you doing?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry spat through gritted teeth. He tossed down his painting supplies.

"It looks like a monkey holding a loofa dog while riding a llama," Neville said as he peered closer.

"Go away," Harry moaned.

Not wanting to risk his head being chopped off, Neville did as he was told.

Once the chubby boy was gone, Ron turned to Harry. "Why the sudden interest?" He gestured to Harry's disappearing canvas.

"Nothing."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No,"

"Remember mate, I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know—Hey look over there!"

"Where?" Ron asked stupidly, looking around. He turned back and Harry was gone. "Hey, where did ya go?"

There was no answer.

"Ok, I'm finished," Hermione said triumphantly, holding up one sheet of parchment with about eleven lines written on it.

Helena eyed the paper. "With your homework? Gosh, Mione, that only took you about three f'n hours to complete!" The sarcasm oozed off of her voice like an unpleasant odor.

"Don't be such a bitch. I'm doing this for you." She pointed to the paper and gave Helena a disgusted look. "Besides, it only took me twenty-three minutes to do my homework today, thank you very much. Unlike you, who hasn't even started hers."

"Whatever." Helena started examining her nails, acting as if the list was of little importance to her. "Just let me glance at the list.

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed over the paper.

Helena squealed and grabbed the list like a little girl on a sugar high. She read the choices out loud.

"'_Hermione's Top Ten Guy List For Helena:_

_Billy Nelson- seventh year Gryffindor_

_Charlie Holler- seventh year Hufflepuff _

_David Meisterling- sixth year Hufflepuff_

_Jason Tai- seventh year Ravenclaw_

_Draco Malfoy- sixth year Slytherin'_ Mione, why is he in here?"

"He's cute, remember what you said before?" Hermione said, not meeting Helena's eye. "Just keep reading."

"Right-o. Ok, reading on,

'_6. Harry Potter- sixth year Gryffindor' _Sorry to burst your bubble, but N O!

'_7. Ace Delmorce- sixth year Slytherin_

_8. Fabio Delano- seventh year Ravenclaw' _Doesn't 'Fabio Delano' mean 'Bean farmer of the night' in some language? Latin maybe? Whatever. Moving on,

'_9. Logan Drake- fifth year Hufflepuff_

_10. Adam Hornblower- seventh year Slytherin.' _Wow Hermione, you out-did yourself!"

Hermione did a small bow from her seat.

"Now who to choose?"

Hermione smacked her forehead.

? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? 

Cassandra sat on the windowsill, legs straddling either side of it. Her gaze drifted from the grounds to the vast nighttime sky. The stars were numerous. Each star seemed to capture the thoughts and wishes of the living as they twinkled their merry brightness.

Without knowing, she said out lout, "I wish for someone to talk to who isn't involved in this mess."

As if on cue, a piece of parchment popped onto Cassandra's lap.

_Did ya miss me?_

She smiled at the now familiar—yet unknown—handwriting of her anonymous friend.

She got down from the window and scrabbled for writing materials. She sighed with relief when she found a broken in two pencil(s). _At least it's sharpened,_ she thought as she picked up on of the pieces and began to write.

_**Of course, you little wombat!**_

The regular _pop _filled her with comfort that someone cared for her.

_Good. I wanted to ask you something. Do you consider us friends?_

_**Yes, but to answer that better, I have a quote from Marlene Dietrich that I found when I was looking for a pencil. "It's the friends you can call up at four am that matter." To be frank, I've called upon you—or you me—at all hours of the day. So there.**_

_That was so sweet. I feel so loved. Don't you love me?_

Cassandra frowned as she read the last bit. She clamped her bottom lip between her teeth and wrote. **_Please, let's not talk about love. I'm having enough problems with that subject at the moment._**

_Care to explain? Remember, I'm no clairvoyant._

_Clairvoyant,_ Cassandra thought. _ Where have I heard that before?_

**_Just having troubles with Helena,_** she wrote.

_You mean Helena Rye? Man, she's one of the best kissers on this side of Europe._

_**Not you too!**_

_What?_

_**She's been having trouble staying with one guy. And Harry found out and he dumped her. Now he's Mr. Moody—not Mad Eye—again.**_

_I'm…sorry to hear/read that._

_**Do you know what time it is?**_

_Nice way to change the subject._

_**Thanks, I couldn't think of a better one at the moment.**_

_It's about three-ish._

_**Really? No wonder I'm practically falling asleep. Goodnight. I'll be seeing you, even thought I won't know who you are.**_

_Goodnight my midnight queen._

The note popped into a cloud of smoke and ashes.

Cassandra stared at the remains.

_Clairvoyant…_

Harry balled his hands into fists. "Damn," he muttered as he stepped on owl poo.

He was outside his dorm and was slowly walking away from the window he climbed out of to a little niche in a corner.

The niche was small but big enough for a sixteen-year-old boy to sit cross legged without hitting his head on the ceiling. It was completely made of stone and very cold. Some of it was chiseled with names like _H.G. and D.M 4 Ever _and _Will you marry me Lily? –J.P. Yes J.P. –Lily. _ One particular piece was chipped away so it looked like a little shelf. It acted like one too. It held a knife about the length of Harry's hand.

Harry slowly lifted the knife from its nook. He gulped as he anticipated pain and took the knife to his wrist. He slowly slit zigzag lines in his arms. He gasped as pain streamed from his arms to his chest, just as the knife did. Blood dripped from the wounds.

"Mione, I've got it! I've got it!" Helena shrieked as she jumped out of her chair, knocking it over. It landed softly on the floor.

"Got what? Mail?"

"No, I figured out who I will go out with!" She was jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"Well, who's the lucky guy?"

"It rhymes with guy. It's none other than that totally sexy Asian, seventh year Ravenclaw, Jason Tai!"

"Good choice. Now how do you attempt to get him?" Hermione smiled smugly.

Helena just laughed wickedly.

**A/N: Yay, be proud of me. I actually updated. I'll not be updating again for a couple of weeks because I have to be a counselor at two different camps. One for pre-teens and one for children preschool through I think it's fifth grade. Oh goodie. I know I risk sounding like Scarlett O'Hara, but I'll worry about it tomorrow Mammy. **

**Now it is time for my wonderful reviewers:**

**Trojan Cheese: NO MORE KELLEY! Good news, she's dead! The witch of the West is dead. Ok, I'd go on but I must scare the other peeps out there!**

**Umm, nice Dussel. That was special. Hey, I watched that movie. It was good but Mrs. Van Pels didn't scream like I had too. So disappointing. /sighs/**

**Saxifrage: But…but…but…brainwashing is _fun_! You know just how to make me mad. I shall now be made for however long it takes you to read this response to your review. Yes, I really do think Cassandra needs new friends SO WAIT TWO CHAPTERS! Gosh. **

**Yes, I don't really like Ron all that much. He's creepy. I think I should make him die. Jk!**

**Sorry but the drama keeps on comma—er—coming for the next couple of chapters. Just so you know, I don't think Harry and Helena will ever get back together.**

**Sorry Loofamin wasn't in this chapter. He won't be for a couple more. Or Dawn either. Oh tacky mushrooms!**

**Can I have all three Muses? PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAZZZZZ?**

**You suck.**

**Oh, as you know I'm writing that play/script thingy. If you have any ideas on it, just lets me knows. **

**Talula Bell: Maybe. You'll see about Ron later. Maybe even Draco. Did you get of my hints in this chappie about…certain stuff?**

**To everyone else out there: PLEASE REVIEW. If you do, I'll grant you one wish. Well, not really but ok.**

**Please leave your feedback. Any kind of help is appreciated.**

**Till we meet again,**

**S.S.**


	12. Attack on Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey, I'm back and I'm in a really good mood. I've finally gotten the sixth Harry Potter book. Ok, so I'm only on the third chapter but I just got it last night and I had to work this morning. I had like no time to read. So far it is very interesting and that is all I'm going to say about the book.**

**Sorry about the long wait-well, not too long. I hope this chapter will make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Wow, haven't done one of these things in a long time. I don't own any Harry Potter themed creations. I do own a few characters though.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Saxifrage who is one of my best friends ever. She's also the best beta ever!**

**Chapter Eleven: Attack on Hogwarts**

November at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding was pleasant and somewhat strange.

Helena stalked Jason Tai almost everywhere he went. Hermione stopped doing her homework right as it was assigned. Her attention seemed to drift to the guys around her. Cassandra had a basically normal life; she wrote to her mysterious friend often and was nice to almost everyone. But, thoughts of her "family" hung in her mind.

Harry was coming back into "normal Sirius" mood again but with strange designs on his arms; almost like he was tattooing himself with brown ink. Ron was his same red-headed self. And poor little Loofamin had starry eyes for a certain red, curly haired girl in his year.

Yes, November was indeed strange but December was… different…

Dawn sat staring at dinner in the Great Hall. Callia was next to her humming to herself as she ate her peas. On the other side of her was Cassandra, laughing at something Ron had said.

All around her students were making loud noises. Even the teachers were getting into the holiday cheer.

But none of this fazed the little red-headed girl. She was confused. Before school started she was happy as can be. That was until Cassandra had a complete meltdown.

Cassandra was sad, distant and angry. She didn't pay any attention to Dawn at all. She called Auntie Eve, Eve instead of mom or mother. And she called Uncle David, David instead of dad or father. She was rude to all the other children as well.

When school started, things improved. Dawn was so busy with school work and friends, she didn't even notice when Cassandra had a mood swing. But she did notice that Cassandra sometimes asked herself questions like "Where is my real family" or "Who am I?" Dawn just thought she was still very angry at her parents.

"Dawn?" A quiet little voice asked behind her. She twisted around in her seat so she could face the owner of the voice. It was Loofamin.

"Yes?"

"Dawn, I wanted…wanted…to know…if…youwantedtogoandsitbythelakewithmetheevening. Thatisifyoufinishedyourhomework. Andifyoudon'twanttoIcompletelyunderstand." He said slowly at first then sped it into high gear.

Dawn smiled sweetly at the blonde haired boy. Her green eyes sparkled and her heart skipped a beat or two. "Of course I would like to go and sit by the lake with you with evening. And in case you forgot, all the teachers, except Snape, gave us no homework."

Loofamin's smile was brighter than an August sun. "Great! Maybe we can go after you finish your dinner."

"Sure."

Loofamin beamed as he scampered off. More like danced off.

Dawn turned back to her food to find Callia, Cassandra, Harry, Helena, Ron and Hermione's eyes on her. "What?" the little girl shrugged and went back to eating.

Suddenly Helena burst…into tears that is. "You little kids are so adorable!"

"I agree. It will be a moonlit romance!" Cassandra smiled in a little daydream.

"I can see their wedding now: Enchanted forest theme! Dawn in a color changing gown and tiara! Birds singing! Trees hanging with streamers! Real flowers!" Hermione sighed happily.

"Don't forget your gigantic spiders, giants, werewolves, centaurs and dragons." Harry added. Ron and him did a weird hand shake thingy.

The three older girls shot them death glares. The two older boys cowered in fear.

"Guys, don't make such a big deal of it. I'm sure he only wants to talk." Dawn said, trying to calm them down.

"The Honeymoon will be in the Middle East." Ron said after a pause of silence.

"Why?" everyone else asked simultaneously.

"Because I bet no one has their honeymoon there."

"Gee, I wonder why." Helena said flatly.

"Whatever milks your cow, I'm going to go now." Dawn said as she got up. Helena and Cassandra pulled her arms. Both of them wore wicked grins. "Uh oh!"

"Run while you still can little Dawny!" Harry yelled.

"You're not going anywhere without your Date Survival Kit. It's also known as D.S.K. It could be pronounced like disk or spelled with the initials." Helena said, holding up a small purse.

"What's that?" Callia asked.

"This," she pointed, indicating the bag, "is a Date Survival Kit. It has everything you could ever need." She started pulling things out. "Lipstick, lip gloss, cover-up, blush, brushes, hair brush, comb, mints, gum, spare pantyhose, glue, watch, perfume, deodorant, pads—tell you when you're older, and basic things like that. There's a lot more but it would take me forever to take them out and put them back in." She started to put things back as she spoke.

"If you need anything at all just open the bag, whisper what you want and close it. Then open it again and what you needed will be on top. Anything else?"

Dawn and Callia were too entranced by the bag to do anything but nod.

Cassandra smiled. "Good. Now the fun really starts!"

Helena and Cassandra tackled the poor little girl with all assortments of make-up. Powers went flying. Perfumes fumed and gagged the boys. Hair clips clipped unsuspecting passer byers.

When they were down, Dawn looked the same except for a hint of purple eye shadow and a touch of lip gloss.

"Whew! That took a lot of work!" Cassandra said as she wiped her brow.

"I know what you mean, but it was worth it. Look at that babe!" Helena fanned herself.

"Can I go now?" Dawn asked in a frightened voice.

"Almost." Helena handed her the bag. "Now you can go."

Dawn, being afraid she would be grabbed again, took off like a rocket.

Cassandra draped an around Helena's shoulder, who in turn did the same.

"Lena?"

"Yeah Cass?"

"They grow up too fast."

"I know what you mean."

Cassandra smiled at what happened that day. It was near nine at night and she was sitting at a table in the common room "doing her homework" for Potions due the next day. Her little cousin—_No! She's not my cousin. Not anymore. Actually, she never was my cousin but still! Ack! I'm so confused! Who's my real mother? Father? Do I have any brothers or sisters? Where do I belong? Who am I really?_

Many more questions flooded her mind, leaving her with a massive headache.

A popping noise startled her. A note appeared on the table in front of her.

_Hello! _It read. _How's it going?_

She wrote in reply: **_Hell!_**

_Why?_

_**I'm trying to figure out who I really am. I'm not Cassandra Sanderson. I'm not even a Sanderson. My name's probably not Cassandra!**_

_I'm sorry you're so confused. If it helps you look like Bellatrix Lestrange._

_**I also look like Blackwood. Sorry but no help. How do you know Bellatrix so well?**_

The note too a long time to come back.

_I just do. You know papers and stuff. I've told you this before._

Cassandra thought who told her this before. Some one had. But it was in person and not in note.

Cassandra smiled as she figured out who her mysterious friend was.

_**So, how's it going?**_

_Can't complain. Well, actually I can. My father isn't…here to support my family and my mother is a total nutcase at the moment. Oh and to answer you question about how I know what Bellatrix looks like. Here's a picture. _

With the last note pop, a newspaper came with it. It was the _Daily Prophet. _It was dated a week ago. Cassandra read the headline.

_Bellatrix is Back…_

…_In Azkaban that is!_

She skipped the rest of the passage and looked at the picture. It looked like an older Cassandra.

She set down the paper carefully, as if not to fold any of the papers. Her breathing increased to a faster pace. A funny feeling overcame her like she knew this evil witch from somewhere.

Sluggishly, she scratched out a quick reply.

**_What the bloody hell. D, I'm scared._**

_You know who I am?_

_**Kind of figured it out. **_

_Wow. It took you long enough._

_**Well it's not like you were giving me big signs that say my name is…**_

_I get it! I get it!_

_**I pretty tired. Night!**_

_Night._

Cassandra stared at the picture—eyes wide with new emotion. Suddenly she tossed it into the fireplace. She stood up, gathered her books and ran for her dorm.

Helena and Hermione were inside on Helena's bed huddled over a newspaper. Only Hermione looked up when Cassandra entered.

"Cassandra, come look at this." Hermione motioned her over. Cassandra did as she was asked.

"'Mass Break Out from Azkaban!'" Helena shirked as she read the paper. "'Many Death Eaters escape including Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange'. Is it just me or is Azkaban getting a little looser."

The other two nodded.

Hermione yawned suddenly. "No use loosing sleep over. Night." She kicked the other two off her bed. They grumbled to their own and pulled the curtains.

Soon the air was filled with Hermione's faint snoring and other noises of the night. All of it was soothing but Cassandra still had a very bad feeling in her gut.

Dawn giggled as Loofamin picked her a flower and placed it behind her ear. "Thanks."

Loofamin smiled. "What time is it?"

Dawn picked a watch out of her Date Survival kit. "Almost eleven. We should probably get back in."

"Yeah." Loofamin helped Dawn stand up. As they started walking, he didn't let go of her hand, just like he'd seen Harry do to Helena.

Dawn blushed but didn't remove her hand.

When they got back to the common room with only one close encounter with Mrs. Norris, both of them had a giggle fit.

"Well, goodnight." Dawn said shyly.

"Yeah, night." Loofamin said in the same matter of shyness.

Dawn turned to got but Loofamin wouldn't let go of her hand. To her surprise he kissed her—on the cheek.

Dawn blushed and giggled as she scurried up the stairs.

It was one in the morning when Cassandra first heard a loud thumping noise. Soon it was followed by more that were bigger and louder than the first. Soon screams and shouts mixed in.

At first, she thought she was dreaming, but then she heard McGonagall's voice boom from the door! "Wake up! Wake up! March right down to the common room this instant! Prefects, you keep them under control!"

Hermione, Lavender and Helena woke up at the professors shout.

"What's all the ruckus?" Helena half yawned.

McGonagall flung open Helena's curtains. Her face was weary with fatigue. "Don't question me! Just do as I say!" With that she marched off to the next dorm to awake the persons inside.

"I think we should do as she said." Lavender said in a shaking voice.

They all muttered their agreement and climbed out of their beds. The girls grabbed their wands and trooped down the stair to the common room. There was a mass of Gryffindors all in their pj's. The room was buzzing with scared and excited whispers.

Prefects were trying to calm the group down and line them up in an orderly fashion. They weren't having much success.

Hermione turned to Cassandra and Helena. "I suppose I should try to help them."

The other two girls shrugged as Hermione gave a quick smile and began to shout orders. Everyone quieted at the sound of her voice.

"Now, listen up. Get into a two lines. We are going to go down to the Great Hall quietly. I don't want anyone talking. Now move it!"

Everyone did as Hermione ordered and soon they were on their way to the Great Hall.

The castle looked different at night. It had an almost forbidding look to it. Everything was dark.

Cassandra told such to Helena who laughed.

"It's the same old castle." Helena insisted.

But Cassandra wasn't sure. Somewhere she thought she could hear distant screaming.

When they got there, they were ordered by the Head Girl and Boy to sit calmly at their House Table. Further instructions would soon be announced.

Lavender left her roommates for her friends. Helena, Hermione and Cassandra found Harry and Ron already seated next to Callia, Dawn, Loofamin, Milo and some brown haired chick.

That "some brown haired chick" was introduced as Milo's best friend, Rebecca Grey.

"What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked Rebecca sweetly.

"Well, I was sitting in my dorm reading _Witch Weekly _when I heard some weird noises. I was kind of scared 'cause my dorm mate Roxanne wasn't there. Just then she came back. Turns out she was coming back from Ravenclaw—don't ask me what she was doing—and she said that it was probably an attack. It would make sense because of that mass escape from Azkaban. All the Death Eaters were planning to attack Hogwarts because of most likely Harry. They were just waiting for the signal from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. When he gave it, kaboom! Utter chaos!" The girl talked so fast that it was almost impossible to make out exactly what she was saying.

Most of the gang had blank faces. Milo was the first on to speak.

"Isn't she so smart?" He beamed at his friend.

"Er….sure." was all Cassandra could say.

"Cassandra, I'm scared. What if they do attack? What will we do?" Dawn whispered.

"Don't worry about it Dawn," Cassandra said sweetly, stroking her cousin's head. "They won't get us."

"But, what if they do?" Dawn's eyes were as big as the moon and filled with fright.

"It'll be alright, squirt." Helena said with a nervous smile.

A crash boomed around them. Then all went silent except for the creaking noise of the Great Hall door being forced open.

Next everything stopped moving. The floating candles above extinguished. Barely anything could be seen save for a very, very large pack of dark figures in black robes and shining masks. Death Eaters.

A few gasps, cries of terror and whispers filled the silent air.

Slowly, almost as if time had slowed down, the Death Eaters began to approach each table.

Cassandra and a few others glanced about. _Where were the teachers?_

The Death Eaters walked downs the isles between the tables and stopped behind every couple of students and waited.

Suddenly, a very brave but very foolish Prefect from Hufflepuff pointed his wand and shouted "_Avada Kedavra!_" at a close by death Eater. He immediately fell to the ground.

The rest was a blur for all hell broke loose.

Death Eaters and students began to shout curses at random; pointing them at the enemy and shouting whatever curse came to mind first. The screams of pain, cries of sorrow, and the sound of objects being blasted apart filled the room. Smells of death, rotting flesh and fire clung in the air.

Cassandra cried out when she saw a first year boy go down in front of her. Her motherly instincts took over. She shoved Loofamin, Callia and Dawn underneath the table. Next she reached out a hand to grab Milo, but her hand was grabbed instead. She was pulled up and came face to face with the mask of death.

The mask of death pulled her by the arm. She couldn't see where she was going because her black hair was in her face. She kept tripping over _things_. She didn't even want to guess what those _things _were. She was glad she couldn't see.

Oh but the smell! Burning flesh, hair, wood and other things left an uneasy feeling in the stomach in Cassandra.

Suddenly the stopped and the Death Eater yanked her around so she would be face to face again with the mask of death.

A female voice came from behind it. "So, it _is_ you. Well, hello there Cassandra. That's what their calling you these days, isn't it? Cassandra, Cassandra, Cassandra," the woman Death Eater said as if testing out the name. "It's a kind of boring name. Amaryllis or something more exotic would have suited you better."

Cassandra finally found her voice but her face was wide with fright. "What do you want with me?" The funny feeling came over her again.

The Death Eater laughed bitterly. "Why, to kill you like I would've done when you were a little, young and defenseless baby."

"_What?_" Cassandra's head spun with questions.

The Death Eater looked away as if thinking of another time.

It was then that Cassandra got her chance to make sure the funny feeling was right.

Quickly, her hand shot up, grabbed the mask, and tore it off her face. The metal burned a little so Cassandra dropped it. It landed with a loud clatter.

The Death Eater turned back just as the mask came off her face. She tried to seize her cover but the sixth year was too quick.

Cassandra gasped and put her hands to her mouth. She was staring at an older version of herself.

"Why you little bitch!" the curly black haired witch sneered.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. It can't be," Cassandra whispered.

Bellatrix smiled hellishly, showing her perfectly white teeth. "Of course it can, dear. Now I hate to make this little family reunion short, but," she raised her wand, "you know, places to go, people to kill, things to destroy."

Cassandra didn't move.

"Aren't afraid, dear? No you wouldn't be. You have your father's bravery and my stubborn chin. Too bad you weren't in Slytherin like me. You could've done great things."

"Yeah, like what? Kill people? No thanks." Cassandra spat.

"A smart mouth, eh? I don't think I like that in my daughter." Bellatrix—her _mother_—lowered her wand as another Death eater walked over. This one was also female. She took off her mask. The new Death Eater had long blonde hair and was in every way the lighter half of Bellatrix.

"Ah, Cissy, I'd like you to meet my daughter—and your niece—Cassandra Sanderson. Or should I say Cassandra _Lestrange_? Cassandra, this is you Aunt Narcissa. She's Draco's mother."

_I'm related to Draco Malfoy! _Cassandra thought in shock as Bellatrix put an arm around her.

Narcissa growled. "I thought you got rid of the brat. Why is she still here?"

"Believe me I've attempted to kill her many a time but she just won't die!" her sister answered, grasping Cassandra's shoulder's tighter.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to fix that now won't we?"

"Indeed we do, sister." Bellatrix pushed Cassandra in front of her.

Cassandra, once again, was too frightened to do anything.

"I'd like you to meet your and your uncle but I believe there is no time left for you." Bellatrix grinned evilly. She and Narcissa took a menacing step forward, wands raised and pointed at Cassandra.

**A/N: Hello! I hate to leave you with this cliff hanger but if I went on, you'd be sitting here all night reading this. As soon as I finish writing this author's note, I'll write chapter twelve. I'm that gung-ho!**

**Saxifrage: Oh you slay me! Let me guess, Lady Roania is a guy? Just kidding! Wow, I hope you liked this. I added Loofamin and Dawn in this chapter. Even some Callia too. Thanks for the muses. I was looking on the back cover of the sixth Harry Potter book and my guess is that that cute guy is Ron. Wow, that's the best picture I've seen of him! gets all excited and does some Irish jig It's that magical! There, did you guess who Cassandra's writer was? I hope so. This chapter took me one night to write it but for some odd reason it's my favorite. Thank you so much for your help on it! I LOVE YA LIKE A SISTER!**

**Oh, I took your suggestion about what Helena is going to say about Dawn when Loofamin dates him more. Or should he die?**

**Oh and Catts, I'm sorry but are so not incredibly sexy. That honor would go to Jimmy. Come on, you have to agree with me on that one.**

**Your mother yells at you a lot.**

**Maid of the Mer: Yay muffins! I had a poppy seed muffin for breakfast this morning. It was really tasty. Thanks for the review!**

**So long folks!**

**S.S.**


	13. Family Feud

**A/N: I hope this chapter will be as good as the last one. Sorry for the very long non-update time. I'll explain later. Actually, I'll summarize it now: H-E- double hockey sticks!**

**Dedication: My friend Taiyourshoes who wrote a really cute story call Did You Find What You Were Looking For. It a Lily/ James fic. It's really good.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Twelve: Family Feud**

Flashback 

_Narcissa growled. "I thought you got rid of the brat. Why is she still here?"_

"_Believe me I've attempted to kill her many a time but she just won't die!" her sister answered, grasping Cassandra's shoulder's tighter._

_Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to fix that now won't we?"_

"_Indeed we do, sister." Bellatrix pushed Cassandra in front of her._

_Cassandra, once again, was too frightened to do anything._

"_I'd like you to meet your father and your uncle but I believe there is no time left for you." Bellatrix grinned evilly. She and Narcissa took a menacing step forward, wands raised and pointed at Cassandra._

End of Flashback 

Dawn was frightened as can be under the table. She could feel the arms of Loofamin and Callia around her. She could smell the stench of their morning breath flirting with the stench of death. She could taste burnt flesh. She could hear the screams of pain around her. One minute she could see Cassandra's blue slippers but then there was another pair. Then there was none at all.

It was like she just disappeared.

Dawn was frightened for her friends but mostly her cousin who had been the closest thing to a sister she had.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ron!" Harry shouted in horror as he watched his friend go down. He gulped down the sudden nausea that made his way to his throat. Ron's face was whiter than usual. There was blood—his and others--splattered on various places of his person. His pajama clothes were torn to reveal blood stained white skin.

"Ron!" he screamed again. He bent down and felt for a pulse. There was none. Harry wrenched his hand away and ran it through his hair. He shirked in frustration and fear.

Harry looked around him. Everywhere he turned students ran, dashed under tables, shouted curses, and fell down when their spells failed.

He quickly scrambled up onto his feet. Immediately a sharp pain surged from his left shoulder. He gasped in pain as he clutched his broken limb and turned.

Behind him a robed figure sneered down at Harry from his perch on a table. The Death Eater played with his wand casually. "Well, well, well, Harry Potter. Is your little weasel of a friend dead? He looks awfully pale. And there's blood everywhere! My goodness! What ill fate has befallen on such a sorrowful soul?"

Harry screamed, "Avada Kedavra!" in a powerful voice that lasted as quickly as it came. As the Death Eater began to fall, so did Harry. He collapsed in a fountain of tears.

He cried on his knees by Ron's body, unaware of the sounds and scenes around him, and didn't move until a small, frightened voice awakened him from his sorrowful state.

"Harry, what happened to my brother?" Ginny's voice whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry stopped crying and sighed. His senses came rushing back. "I've got to get him to safety." He got up slowly, gathering Ron into his arms.

"Harry," Ginny tugged at his dirty sleeve. "Where are you taking him? What's going on? Harry?" Her voice was in a high pitched panic. Her tear, sweat, and blood streaked face was frozen in terror.

"Get off, Ginny. I'm going to get him to a place where he can sleep."

"Where?"

"I don't know." Harry started to walk away and Ginny followed him. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw two masses of black hair and one of blonde in a far corner of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Cassandra had never been as frightened as she was now. Her mother—_mother_—and aunt were trying to kill her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes wishing her death would be painless.

The words "Avada Kedavra!" were flung into the air so quickly that it took Cassandra a minute to realize the words were spoken by a male. She opened her eyes and saw Harry The Boy Who Lived Potter. He was standing with his wand pointed at Bellatrix and Narcissa. He was bloodied, torn and covered in something that looked like green goo, but Cassandra wasn't too eager to find out.

"Harry!" Cassandra ran to hug him but was stopped when she caught the serious look on his face. She had only seen that look on his face when Helena touched his broom with her hands dirtied by pudding.

Suddenly all the Death Eaters in the Hall hissed in pain. They all clutched their left arms. "He summons," was whispered throughout.

Bellatrix turned to Cassandra. "I hate to cut this little family feud short but my Master summons. Your heart will be lying useless in my bloody hands soon enough, little girl."

Just as suddenly as they came, the Death Eaters disappeared.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that morning, the Great Hall was restored, students were sent to Saint Mungo's, and everyone was pretty much over the shock was when Albus Dumbledore called everyone back into the Great Hall for a very significant message.

"Good morning, or afternoon? I have terrible news. Somehow the safety spells around the castle were broken. The Dark Lord sent his Death Eaters to try to kill me and some other students for reasons unknown or too horrible to speak of. As you can see, he was somewhat successful, but not completely.

"When you are dismissed, you are to go and pack your trunks for home. We will send word for when you can come back to Hogwarts.

"I really hate to do this but I have a list of students who are deceased. I am very sorry for everyone's loss.

"John Depth, Jacob Matthews, Abbie Taylor, Miranda Rayzor, James…" His list went on and on until the majority of the Hall was crying.

Cassandra grasped Dawn's hand tight. Milo and Ron were hurt badly and were sent away for help. Though she had pain, questions buzzed around in her mind: _How did the Death Eaters get in here? How did they leave? Why does my mother want to kill me? Heck, why does my whole family want to kill me? Will Milo be fine? What about Ron—_

Ron's name brought tears to her eyes. Until now, she hadn't really realized how much he meant to her. He had always been there for Harry and the rest. He was much more than just a friend. He was… more than a companion…. He was… special…. Different from the rest…

"Dawn," Cassandra whispered into her little cousin's hair. "I need to go. I need to do something. I—I—." A dam broke in her body. Tears flooded down her face. "Why him? Why couldn't it have been me?"

Dawn, not getting that it was Ron she was talking about, said, "It's going to be all right. Milo's going to be just fine. We of the Sanderson clan are strong." She smiled weakly at Cassandra.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. _Dawn didn't know! _ Cassandra couldn't take it any longer. She fled the Hall.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Moonlight flooded Cassandra's dorm from an open window. Little wet flakes of snow fluttered in, landing softly on Cassandra and the sheets around her. All around her, her roommates were huddled under their blankets with their bed curtain closed. Their bags were packed and ready to leave in the morning.

Cassandra stared out in the cloudy night. The moon peaked between clouds. It was so peaceful. How could something so horrible have happened only hours ago?

The door creaking made Cassandra turn. A shadowed figure stood in the doorway.

"Cassandra, it's me. Esmeralda."

Cassandra sat up. "Professor Blackwood?"

Blackwood stepped forward. She was beautiful in the half moonlight. Her gray eyes shone like two gems surrounded by pale snow and shadow. She made her way to Cassandra's bed and sat down. "Just Esmeralda when we're alone. But when I'm teaching, it's Blackwood." She grabbed Cassandra's hand and stared into the students eyes. "I'm sorry." Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I'm sorry what you have been through. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry I haven't done my job."

Cassandra gave her soon to be sister a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I've done a shitty job trying to keep you alive. I'm a horrible person. I've failed Brett." She squeezed Cassandra's hand tighter.

"What do you mean?"

"I promised Brett that I would keep you alive and out of trouble. I promised to watch over you to protect you. I'm so stupid. I can't do anything right."

"You've done a fine job. Is that why you were so strict to me and my friends?"

"Yes," the teacher said sadly.

"But that's ok. McGonagall is strict to us. She must love us a whole lot." Cassandra smiled in attempt to brighten Esmeralda's spirits.

The black haired teacher smiled slightly as she wrapped an arm around Cassandra. "You know what? I think I'm going to like having you as a sister-in-law."

Cassandra smiled and hugged Esmeralda.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, are you ready to go home?" the older witch asked the younger one.

Cassandra pulled away. "Home…" she whispered.

"Let me help you pack your trunk."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, the students piled onto the train and headed for home. The ride was smooth as a train ride could be.

When she got off the train at the station, Cassandra saw the Weasley family getting Ginny, Harry's aunt and uncle, and Helena's mother and her mother's boyfriend. She smiled at the other families embracing their children, making sure they were all right and doing normal family things.

From beside her, Dawn started running ahead.

Curious, Cassandra watched her cousin run off to a red haired woman and give her a great hug. Eve. Odette flocked Dawn and Milo, back from Mungo's because of false examination, as he approached. Odette with her beautiful straight blonde hair and washed out blue eyes held a teddy bear out to the brown haired boy. Brett was also there, standing like a tall statue. The only thing moving was his eyes. His eyes were searching for his lover.

Cassandra turned. She couldn't face them. She had been so horrible to them, Eve especially. Her adoptive mother had been nothing but loving and she still shunned her. Cassandra couldn't bear the guilt.

But, then again, they hadn't told her she was adopted or anything. Let alone her mother was Bellatrix Lestrange!

She turned away in fury and almost bumped into Esmeralda.

"You'll be fine, love. You don't have to say anything. Come on, I'll go with you," she offered.

Silently Cassandra nodded and turned to face the root of her shame.

**A/n: Ack! Short chapter I know! It's not as good as the other ones but I needed to get some boring information out there. I don't remember the last time I updated but I know it was long. I'm so sorry! I have family in New Orleans--self explanatory—and that same weekend my uncle had a stroke. Then many other horrible things happened but now I think that all that has ended. I'll try to write more often. Just so you know, this story is, sadly, almost over, but I'm planning to write another about Helena's life. It will be in the seventh year so it's bound to be good. Oh and I also started writing a Crown Duel fanfic. It's a little mature but nothing desciptive.**


	14. The Christmas Toast

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I'm just so sad that this story is coming to an end that I kinda forgot about it for a while. Then I was like, oh yeah, that story. I think I'll have to finish that up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter related things. I do own a few characters though.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Christmas Toast**

Cassandra kept a cool head as she walked toward her adoptive family. All eyes were on her, hungry eyes that waited to see how their prey would react.

Ten feet away; Cassandra gulped down her guiltiness.

Nine feet away; she clutched her trolley tighter.

Eight feet away; Esmeralda raced forward to embrace her fiancée.

Seven feet away; _I can't do this! I'm so horrible! I can't do this!_

Six feet away; the coolness of the station flirted softly with her neck hairs.

Five feet away; Odette ran toward her yelling, "Cassie's home! Cassie's home!" The little girl thrust herself in her "sister's" arms.

Cassandra let go of her trolley to hug the short girl. "Hello Odette. I missed you." Her voice was cautious and calm, but her heart trembled.

Odette let go of Cassandra but clasped only an instant later to her hand. They started walking again.

Four feet away; Odette hummed to an off-key tune unrecognizable.

Three feet away; Cassandra stopped. She could go no further. Slowly she raised her eyes to Eve.

The red haired smiled quietly. "Hello Cassandra, you look well."

"Hello Eve," she replied but did not smile.

An awkward silence filled the air. Milo, back from Mungo's because of false examination, played with his trunk. Odette, too young to understand, chattered to her bear. The rest of them stared at her.

Finally Esmeralda broke the silence. "Brett, I need to use the restroom. Cassandra, care to go with me. I know you must because the train's bathrooms are just nasty. Brett, take her trunk. We'll meet you in the car. Be there in a few minutes." Esmeralda linked her arm with Cassandra and steered her away to the bathrooms.

Once inside, Esmeralda let go. She walked over to a sink and wet her hands. She silently fixed her hair. As soon as she finished beautifying herself, she turned back to Cassandra. "You handled yourself very well. Though, I must say, Eve has stiffened a bit."

Cassandra bit her lip as tears appeared in the corners of her eyes.

Esmeralda enfolded the girl in a hug and stroked her hair. "There, there. I know these past few days have been hard on you. Don't you fret; I'll be there with you."

Cassandra looked up at her teacher confused.

"Didn't I say I am going to spend the break with you? No? Ah well, I'm going to spend the break with you." The older woman took her sleeve and wiped Cassandra's eyes. "Let's dry your eyes and be off. I feel like an old woman talking to you."

Cassandra giggled with tears running down her face.

Esmeralda put her fists on her hips. "Now don't start that again young lady. Go wash your face and let's be off. I'll even sit next to you in the car. That is if Brett can bear a few more hours sitting next to Odette."

The two of them laughed. Just then Cassandra knew that thing could only look up from here.

But sadly, Cassandra was wrong. Two days into break and things were already hell. It was a silent hell the creeped about.

Cassandra couldn't stand to look at Eve so she spent most of her time in the woods behind the house. The woods were her getaway. The peaceful breezes comforted her as they whispered a song upon the trees. The random critters were a reminder that she was a living being, not just an apparition examining the forest.

When Cassandra was younger, she pretended she was a forest sprite that made flower chains all day and danced with the friendly creatures by night.

As Cassandra sat under a tall pine, she wished she could be that little girl again. The little girl with little freckles sprinkled over her pale skin and no worries except what to bring Mr. Leprechaun for his birthday.

But those days were gone. Now, the little girl with freckles grew to a slender woman with a breast a little too mature for a girl of sixteen. The woman was confused about life. Her hormones confused her even more. The deaths of loved ones confused her even more. But what confused her most was why anyone, especially her own mother, would want to kill her.

Cassandra was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the footsteps of Esmeralda until she was nearly a foot away. Cassandra looked up and saw her teacher with leaves stuck to her robes and hair in various places.

"Can I join you?" asked the older gray eyed witch.

Cassandra motioned her to sit and Esmeralda did so. They stared at the darkening sky for several minutes before Esmeralda spoke.

"I met Brett about three years ago. We decided to keep our relationship hidden incase it didn't work out. We didn't want to hurt anyone besides ourselves. Now that I think back, that was a mistake. I've missed out hanging with you. I mean, we could've had so much fun together before I was an old married woman. Now I plan to make it up to you. We haven't told anyone this but we are going to get married in the middle of January. I have these few weeks with you to have fun. I want us to become really close, no matter what happens."

"Now, why are you telling me this?" Cassandra raised and eyebrow.

"To get your mind off certain things. I've already asked Eve about it and she said it would be alright if you came to stay at my apartment until Christmas. Then we will come back here."

Cassandra raised the other eyebrow. "That was very random."

"No, if you were listening to my babbles, you might've been able to pick up a few reasons."

Cassandra smiled. "As long as I'm away from here."

Suddenly Esmeralda got up. "I'll race you back to the house and first one to pack and be by the front door gets a free loofa."

Cassandra got up.

Esmeralda got in starting position. "On the count of three. One—"

"THREE!" Cassandra sped off, leaving a very flustered teacher.

"You come back here or you'll get a detention!"

Esmeralda's apartment was amazing. Though it had a kitchen, living room, and dining room all in one, there was a nice big bedroom with a medium sized bathroom.

The bedroom was painted mint green and had a huge window with a fairly comfortable window seat. The room had one bed but it was large enough for two people. Bookcases lined the walls holding pleasure reading books, school texts, and other random knick-knacks. One book case held tons of pictures. One of them in particular caught Cassandra's eyes. It was a picture of her, Helena, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dawn, Callia, and Loofamin sitting in the Great Hall during lunch. They were all talking and laughing loudly.

Cassandra turned to question Esmeralda but saw she was busy unpacking her clothes and putting them in a beautiful oak chest. A note slid out of the pocket of one of her robes and slid across the floor to Cassandra's feet of one of her robes but she didn't notice.

The younger woman picked it up and slid it into her jeans pocket. "Er, I'm going to go unpack my toiletries."

"Ok, if you want to take a shower, go right ahead. I have an herbal shampoo you can use that is to die for."

Cassandra nodded and picked up a small bag. She walked over to the bathroom, closed and locked the door and sat down on the counter. She unfolded the note and read.

_Esmeralda,_

_Please take care of Cassandra. She's just a child. She's been through so much. I want you to make her as happy as she can be. Please do this not for me but for Brett. I know he would want her to be happy._

_----Eve_

Cassandra crumpled up the paper and flushed it down the toilet. _So, Eve was using Bret against Esmeralda! The bitch! Damn her to hell!_

Angry, Cassandra turned on the shower (which got hot real quickly thanks to magic), stripped off her clothes and stepped in. The hot water melted her frozen heart and the normal shower noises drowned out Cassandra's crying.

Cassandra awoke to the smells of coffee and freshly baked doughnuts. She opened her eyes to stare at a light green ceiling. Confused, she sat up. Suddenly she remembered—everything.

Slowly she got out of bed and slipped on warm pants and a wool sweater. She followed her nose to Esmeralda's kitchen where the witch was reading the paper. When she walked in, their eyes met.

"I have great news for you!" Esmeralda said cheerfully, picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip.

"What?" Cassandra mumbled. She hated how perky Esmeralda was in the morning.

"Guess!"

"No,"

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Gosh, don't be so mean," Esmeralda muttered, taking another sip of coffee. "It says here that Bellatrix has been seriously injured but was still sent back to Azkaban."

"That's great!" Suddenly Cassandra felt just as perky as Esmeralda was.

"I know! I have an idea! Let's go shopping later today!"

"Sure, as long as I can have some coffee."

Esmeralda pouted and held her cup close. "My coffee!"

Christmas came too fast. Before she knew it, Cassandra was standing with her trunk on Eve's porch. The twilight of Christmas Eve was beautiful. _If everything is this beautiful outside, things must be horrible inside. _

Esmeralda gave Cassandra a quick hug and rang the doorbell. They heard someone running down the stairs, run to the door, give a brief yell, and then a clunk on the door. A few moments later, Brett opened the door, rubbing his nose. Upon seeing Esmeralda, he rushed her into a passionate kiss, dipping her back.

Cassandra scowled. "You guys make me sick. Get a room!"

Brett went up for air. "Go upstairs, squirt!" Then he went back to sucking Cassandra's teacher's face.

She stuck out her tongue and walked inside and went to her room, dragging her trunk with her.

She kicked open the door and noticed a very large box in the middle of the floor. She cautiously opened it and screamed when something jumped out at her.

It was Helena! She was dressed in a beautiful grey ballroom gown with her hair styled.

"Helena! Oh my freaking gosh! I missed you so much!" The two girls shrieked, embraced, swapped stories, gossiped, shrieked and hugged some more.

"We have to get you ready!" Helena said as she pulled a deep green ball gown from the box she was in.

"For what? What is this?" Cassandra fingered the dress. It was silk.

"I'm not supposed to tell you. Put this on and let me do your hair and stuff."

After two hours of drama, Cassandra looked like a queen. The dress had a low V neckline with gold trim. She wore gold ear-bobs and necklace with tiny emeralds in them. Her black mane was half put up. She even had gold gloves!

"Now, wasn't that fun?" Helena said as she pulled on a pair of black gloves that went up to her elbow.

"Yes, but what is this all for?" Cassandra asked, brushing her hair once more.

Taking the brush from her, Helena said, "You'll see. Now come with me." She grabbed Cassandra's arm and pushed her out the door.

Cassandra sensed the changed immediately. Their regular staircase was a grand staircase draped with garland and red bows. The whole house transformed into a Christmas mansion. Everything was greater and merrier. There even was a crystal chandelier.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder. A young man with wild red hair offered his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting such an enchanting lady as you?"

"RON!" Cassandra wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. "Oh, Ron!" She brought her head up and kissed him on the mouth.

Startled at first, Ron was unsure but then kissed her back.

Laughter, catcalls, and whistles came from behind them.

"Heck yes!" Harry shouted. "This is so grand! Oh Helena, don't they make the cutest couple?"

"Oh yes, Harry dear. Divine," Helena replied in a snobbish voice. "Simply enchanting. Harry, I'm simply parched. Let us go and get something to drink."

Cassandra tore her mouth away, blushing fiercely. Ron was no better. There eyes met and Cassandra giggled. "You know, it is improper to leave a lady unescorted."

"Oh and your behavior was so lady-like, eh?" Brett said as he and Esmeralda walked arm in arm into the room.

"They probably got it from us." Esmeralda winked at Cassandra, who winked back.

Cassandra and Ron walked down the staircase and onto the dance floor.

"Did Eve do this?" Ron asked, looking around.

"I don't know. I was at Esmeralda's apartment."

Ron looked slightly confused and Cassandra laughed.

"Sorry, Professor Blackwood."

"That would make sense."

Cassandra tweaked his ear. "Oh Ron, you're so cute." She kissed on the cheek, careful not to leave lipstick smudges.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

As the night grew, many more guests appeared. Some were Brett's friends; some were Esmeralda's friends and family, even Dawn had Callia and Loofamin and their families, but most were Eve's friends.

When it was time to feast, Cassandra sat with Helena, Ron, Harry, and Hermione, who had shown up late, at the head table along with Eve, Brett and Esmeralda.

The talk was light and cheerful, as it should always be at Christmastime.

When the main course came, Eve stood and held up her wine glass. "Excuse me, if I could have your attention. Thank you. I would like to propose a toast to Cassandra, who has been the most wonderful daughter I could ever ask for. She has been strong even through recent events. I only wish I could've been there for her. To Cassandra!"

"To Cassandra!" the guests cheered.

The sound of glasses clinking got on her nerves. Cassandra clutched Ron's hand under the table as she looked at her adoptive mother. Her eyes filled with tears. The tears were filled with hate for herself and towards Eve. How could Eve be so sweet after what she had done to her? How? Why?

_I don't belong here, _Cassandra thought sadly. _Where do I belong? Who am I?_

**A/N: Woo hoo! Another chapter completed! I'm sorry to say but this was the second to last chapter. Don't be sad. **


	15. What an Odd Year

**A/N: I'm so sad that this story is coming to an end. I hope this chapter will make you all happy!**

**Chapter Fourteen: What an Odd Year**

Christmas break passed all too fast. Then spring came. The end of school was nearing and things at Hogwarts for the most part had calmed down.

Helena forgot all about Jason Tai and currently was available. Cassandra and Ron hooked up and so did Dawn and Loofamin. Harry concentrated most of his time on Quidditch and Hermione on her studies.

Brett and Esmeralda's wedding had been postponed until after final exams. The day after school got out, actually.

On one rainy Saturday in April, Cassandra sat at a table in the Great Hall. She was doing homework with Helena when a note popped up. Smiling to herself, Cassandra read it.

_Will you meet me in the library in ten minutes?_

**_Of course. _** The note popped away.

"Who was that?" Helena questioned.

"It's my mysterious note sender. I think I know who it is."

The purple eyed witch's eyes bulged as she asked eagerly, "Who? Who? Who?"

Cassandra sighed. "Draco Malfoy."

Helena's nose wrinkled. "Oh, that prat. Oh well, tell him you have a boyfriend."

"Did you realize he's my cousin?"

Both girls let out a high pitched squeal of disgust.

After a few seconds of squealing and getting glares from people eating their lunches, Helena asked. "You gonna go?"

"I suppose I should." Cassandra put the back of her hand to her forehead and sighed dramatically.

Helena eyed Cassandra. You going dressed like shit? Or is that the style you're going for?"

The black haired girl looked down at her unflattering gray sweatpants and a too big white T-shirt she stole from Ron. She grinned at Helena and said, "Don't you know grunge is in?"

"Really? And is, like, gray the new pink?" The two girls rolled their eyes. "You should go change. That'll take ten hours if you don't rush it. I'll time you." She flicked her wand and a watch appeared. "Ready, set, go!" The two girls rushed off to Gryffindor Tower, bumping into students, getting yelled at by teachers, and threatened to be hung by Filch.

Nine and a half minutes later, the two girls ran into the library.

Helena wiped the pretend sweat off her forehead. "Merlin that was a work out. Now, fix you hair and you're a model."

Wrinkling her nose, Cassandra said, "No thanks, I'd rather eat."

"Go sit and wait for him. I'll be here." Air quotes. "'Reading'."

Cassandra's stomach twisted into knots of anger, nervousness, confusion, and hunger. Yeah, she forgot to eat lunch.

After what seemed two hours (really 1.5 minutes) someone tapped Cassandra on the shoulder. "Cassandra Sanderson?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I wonder where Cassandra and Helena ran off too," Ron mused out loud.

"Do we care?" Harry yawned and stretched further on the comfy leather couch in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Well, they are girls, and we wouldn't be here without them, right?" Ron was sitting upside down in a chair. His face was turning red inches above the floor.

"I suppose so. Unless we could possibly find a way to not have women on the world, like make men by magic?"

Harry turned to his friend with a shocked look. "Where's the fun in that."

Ron shrugged. "Too true, mate."

The two sat in a comfortable silence until Harry's stomach growled.

Harry clutched his belly and moaned. "My tummy is mad at me. It needs food. I think we should go get breakfast."

"Yeah, we should. Let's go now," Ron muttered.

Neither boy moved.

"We do need women after all," Harry thought out loud. "They are useful 'cause they bring us things."

"Yes, wasn't it nice that Helena had those stalkers? They did everything for us."

"Yeah, but they all died, didn't they?" The Boy Who Lived asked solemnly.

"I think so. But on a happier note, I have 'It's a Small World' stuck in my head." Ron started humming it.

"How does that help?" the black haired kid raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It doesn't. Where are Helena and Cassandra?"

"A basilisk ate them."

"That's depressing."

The two boys went back to doing nothing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"May I help you?" Cassandra asked as her eyes met two brown ones.

"Yeah, I'm here to talk to you," the boy answered. Merlin he was gorgeous. His blonde hair hung into his beautifully brown eyes. His full lips made Cassandra momentarily forget about Ron.

"And you are?"

He stuck out a hand. "David Matthews, sender of you notes."

Cassandra's jaw dropped. "You—I thought—you—why—Dra—what… Huh?"

David chuckled. "I must confess, it wasn't Draco Malfoy. It was me. It was me the whole time. I was the one who sent you the notes. It was at first a dare. My friend dared me to pick a girl in Potions and write to her, pretending I was Draco Malfoy."

"Huh? Why?"

"I have stupid friends. And we all hate Draco, despite what everyone thinks. He's not as popular as he believes himself."

"The Astrology Tower?"

"Me, and it was a dare. I used Polyjuice Potion the two times I saw you when I was disguised as Draco. He was sick so it was easy to go around as him."

"The dance?"

"Me again."

Cassandra took a moment to let it all sink in. "You probably don't have anything to do with this, but do you know anything about those stalker-ish clubs? The ones with the little kids like Johnny Depth and Bernadette Peterson?"

"Uh, er, no. That was there own doing I suppose." He let out a nervous laugh. "You must think I'm a jerk. Right?"

Grinning, Cassandra said, "I should be pissed at you yelling profanity like 'you bloody bastard' and such but, I find this too funny!" Cassandra laughed till her belly ached. David laughed to humor her. He really didn't find it that funny.

"I have another confession to make," David said slowly.

"Another?" Cassandra sighed angrily. "Get on with it."

"I found that I got to know you through the notes we sent. And, well." He kicked the ground nervously. "I wanted to ask you something."

"And that would be?"

"You wanna go out with me? Like, on a date, or something? OrwecouldjustbefriendsandItotallyunderstand!"

"I'm sorry, but I kind of already have a boyfriend." Cassandra bit her lip.

"Oh," David looked to the floor disappointed. "Well, then, that's that. Erm, bye now." He pecked a very confused Cassandra on the cheek and walked sluggishly away.

Cassandra watched the boy go and mused out loud, "What an odd year this has been!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did we ever figure out where Helena and Cassandra were?" Harry asked as he conjured a snitch in his hands. He tossed it lazily up in the air and watched as it flickered away from him up to the girl's dormitories.

Ron yawned loudly. "What's that, mate?"

"Helena and Cassandra. Where the bloody hell are they?"

"Did the fall into the lake and get eaten by those freaky mer-people?" Ron opened and closed his eyes sleepily.

"Possibly,"

Jus then Lavender Brown screamed bloody murder and ran from the dorms. An owl was tugging at her hair and pecking her nose.

Hermione ran after her saying, "Stop screaming, you'll only provoke it!"

The two girls ran out of the common room still yelling.

Ron yawned again. "What a weird year this has been!"

Harry burped in agreement.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finals passed with a blur and soon it was the day before the last day of school. And all through the Houses, sobs and shouts of joy were to be heard.

Helena scratched her nose impatiently as she waited for Cassandra to be done in the bathroom. "Really, woman, you'd think it was Harry in there with all the hot water you're using up!"

"It's a special day. I need to look beautiful 'cause I won't have time to get ready later," was the curt reply. "You do remember what today is, don't you?" Cassandra stepped out of the shower with a full steam effect. She grabbed a fluffy red towel and wrapped it around herself muttering, "Drat, where did I put my clothes?"

Helena frowned, thinking hard. "Is today possibly the day I get proposed to by a mysterious man in black?" She tugged absentmindedly at her red shirt.

Still looking for her clothes, Cassandra said flabbergasted, "I can't believe you forgot! Tonight is my brother's wedding rehearsal. His wedding is the day after school gets out. Since it would be too hectic to have the rehearsal tomorrow, it's tonight. Remember, we're bridesmaids?"

"Oh yes." The purple eyes witch crinkles her nose. "We have to wear those gaudy dresses. Yuck!"

Cassandra smiled as she found her clothes. Pulling on her knickers she snorted, "I don't think Blackwood was completely sober when she picked out the color. What was it called again? 'Springtime Fairy Green'?"

"I don't remember. Oh, we have to wear those little headdresses made of pale pink and yellow flowers, don't we?"

"Afraid so." After Cassandra wand dried her hair, she was all dressed, perfumed, made-up, and ready to go. "And we have to wear seven inch heels."

Helena rolled her eyes. "Why can't we have a normal number like six inch? Or maybe lower like one inch? But noooo! Blackwood has to be all up in our asses. 'It makes you look more majestic', she says. Well, Esmeralda, since it's your bloody wedding, you can shove your majestic little seven inch shoes up your—!"

"Hello Professor Blackwood!" Cassandra greeted the teacher laughingly. "I was just getting ready for the day."

Blackwood smiled and put a hand on Cassandra's black curls. "You don't need to get ready for the rehearsal now, darlings. You can get ready after supper. Helena, dear, red really isn't your color. It makes you look…snobbish." Turning her back on the girls, she called, "Don't be late, remember seven tonight in the Great Hall. It will all be majestic!"

With that she sauntered off.

"Helena, your red shirt matches your face. It's quite 'majestic'," Cassandra giggled maliciously.

"Shut it before I eat your face for my dinner!" Helena growled in tune to her stomach. "Let's make like bread and roll."

Cassandra stopped mid-stride and stared at her best friend. Did she seriously say_ that_?

"Cassandra, are you coming?"

"Of course!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wedding rehearsal went smoothly with only one flaw; Helena's seven in heels broke. Oh dear. Cassandra had to fix it before Helena grew too happy.

Soon the two witches were in their little beds and all through the Houses, not a creature was sleeping, not even the ghosts.

Cassandra stared at the ceiling dreading tomorrow. All her schoolmates would be getting on the Hogwarts Express and leaving her to "enjoy" her brother's wedding. She wouldn't see them until next September when she would be in her Seventh Year. Yikes, N.E.W.T.S. were approaching. Seventh Year, hell year according to Brett. Seventh Year…

The though trailed in her mind as she drifted to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The wedding took place near the lake. Enchanted doves flew in pairs holding ribbons that said thing like "love" "happiness" and "together forever". Glitter rained down from trees. The guests were few. The Blackwood clan, the Sanderson clan, teachers, very close friends, and Helena.

Cassandra looked from the back and surveyed everyone. They all seemed to be anxiously awaiting the grand feast promised afterwards. Turning around, she saw Esmeralda having a nervous breakdown.

"I can't do this, Cassandra! What was I thinking? I can't get married!" Esmeralda clung on to Cassandra.

"Erm, I think they'll be starting the wedding march soon. Compose yourself." Cassandra suggested. Immediately she did.

The wedding march began and Cassandra took them arm of a cousin of Esmeralda's, who, in Helena's opinion, was quite fine.

Cassandra took one step forwards and somehow made it all the way down the isle, lined up and before she knew it, the wedding was over.

"You were wonderful, sweetie." Eve gushed.

"Thanks, mom." Cassandra gave her adopted mother a hug.

"You called me mom!" Eve's eyes welled with tears. "Oh baby I'm so happy! And after all you've been through!"

"It doesn't matter, I finally know where I belong and it's right here with you!"

Cassandra looked at the beaming faces of Milo, Dawn, Eve, Brett, Esmeralda, and Odette. Her family. Bellatrix Lestrange might have given birth to her, but she was never her mother. Eve was. Milo, Dawn. Brett, Odette, and even dead little Arabella were her brothers and sisters. Esmeralda was her newest sister. Yes, this was her family. She had found what she was looking for and all this time it had been right under her nose.

The Sandersons, her true family.

**Well there you have it folks, the end. It's finished! Yay! I hope you enjoyed that story. It's not my best work or even some of my better work. It's just a foolish story of a few fools doing foolish things. I enjoyed writing it. Sadly, the sequel is going to be put on hold because I am writing a story about the French Revolution that I'm hoping to be published some day. My editor says it's coming along great. If anyone wants to read it, please send me an email. I'll be happy to send some chapters to you. **

**Thanks for being such great readers!**


End file.
